Compañeros en la Soledad
by Riosaku
Summary: Series inuyasha y RanmaDos historias sin relacion, unidas por un choque del destino
1. Capitulo Primero

_---------------------------------- (linea continua) quiere decir que la historia cambia de escena o personaje de quien se narra _

_Nota: Los personajes de esta historia son completamente propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi _

**_"Compañeros en la Soledad "_**

_**Capitulo Primero** _

Akane caminaba ensimismada por el parque, otra vez había peleado con Ranma, ya llevaban 3 años de prometidos, mas su relación continuaba igual, desde aquella vez que le dijera que la amaba en la batalla contra Safrón, nunca mas lo había dicho, comenzaba a dudar si ese compromiso con Ranma valía realmente la pena, además el joven dedicaba casi todo su tiempo en entrenar, dejando en un plano secundario el pasar tiempo con Ella, Akane se sentía sola.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su pensar que no noto que alguien venia caminando en la dirección contraria, por lo que sin querer chocó contra este , mas cuando iba a alcanzar el suelo se sintió tomada de la cintura por unos fuertes brazos, que al momento le recordaron a Ranma, mas cual fue su sorpresa al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con un extraño joven con una gorra en la cabeza, y con los cabellos largos y plateados, lo que mas llamo su atención fueron sus ojos que a pesar de tener un extraño color amarillo eran muy profundos en su mirar, estos hacían juego con el ahori que este llevaba, que era de color rojo...

* * *

Inuyasha había dejado a Kagome en la escuela, mas en vez de regresar en seguida al templo, opto por primera vez dar un vistazo al extraño mundo de la joven, observando cada extraña cosa del lugar, no entendía como Kagome podría querer estar en un mundo tan escandaloso, después de un buen tiempo caminando termino en un parque, donde aun se podía apreciar algo de fauna, por lo que interesado comenzó a pasear por él, tan ensimismado estaba mirando sus alrededores que sus sentidos no notaron a la persona que venia en dirección contraria hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, mas al ver que esta iba a caer de espaldas por la fuerza del impacto rápidamente paso sus brazo al rededor de su cintura sosteniéndole y evitando su caída.

Cuando esta alzo la vista hacia El, no pudo evitar sentirse atrapado en la hermosa mirada de la chica en sus brazos, al sentirse observado de manera tan profunda este no pudo evitar emitir un sonrojo, se sintió extraño, a diferencia de Kagome y su madre jamás se había sentido tan bien con alguien y menos alguien que no conocía en absoluto.

Después de unos momentos observándose, ambos jóvenes notaron que seguían con su cercanía por lo que instantáneamente se alejaron.

Akane recuperando la cordura se inclino ante el extraño chico

-Perdóna, no me fije por donde caminaba. Muchas gracias por evitar que cayera- Decía la joven mientras sonreía amablemente

Inuyasha se sonrojo aun mas que antes, pasando de la mirada de la chica a su hermosa sonrisa, esta joven lo desconcertaba por completo.

-¡Keh! No hay problema yo también estaba un poco distraído – Decía el hanyou dejando salir su porte orgulloso e intentando mirar hacia otro lado.

Akane al ver su comportamiento no pudo evitar compararlo con su prometido Ranma, divirtiéndose bastante ante la similitud de ambos, aunque este chico tenia algo que lo hacia especial aunque no sabia que.

- Mi nombre es Akane y ¿¿el tuyo??-

Inuyasha extrañamente no podía mantener su postura altanera, esta chica tenía un aura que le inspiraba confianza.

-¡Je! ¡Yo soy Inuyasha!- Decía el hanyou sonriéndole de medio lado

-Vaya extraño nombre, pero me gusta, va contigo. ¿¿De casualidad practicas algún tipo de arte marcial??- Preguntaba Akane mirando mas detenidamente su ahori y la espada que este llevaba.

Inuyasha no comprendió a que se refería Akane

-¿¿Artista marcial?? Claro que no, Yo soy un Han…- Al darse cuenta de que hablaba de mas tapó su boca -¡Digo! Mmmmm... Algo por el estilo - Esperando que ese termino no significara algo de su desagrado.

-¿¿En serio?? Yo también practico artes marciales, aunque no me parece haberte visto antes ¿ No eres de por acá o me equivoco?-

-¡Claro que no! Yo vengo del pa... - Tapando de nuevo su boca - Quiero decir, que vengo de otra región, y por ahora me estoy quedando en un templo de la zona.

Akane, quien había estado escuchando atenta al extraño joven, al verlo mas detenidamente cuando tapo su boca, noto sus manos, las cuales eran demasiado extrañas ¿Tenía garras?

Y sin pensarlo tomo sus manos para verlas mejor

Inuyasha se estremeció con su toque, sintiendo la calidez que esta emitía

- ¡Tienes garras!- Decía la chica con asombro

Inuyasha inmediatamente arrebato sus manos escondiéndolas en su espalda, esperando el inevitable rechazo, mas este nunca llego

-Que interesante, deben ser útiles para cuando tienes comezón jeje- Decía Akane sonriendo animosamente

Inuyasha tranquilizándose y dejando de ocultar sus manos miro intentando parecer indiferente

- ¡Keh! Puede que tengas razón- Decía el hanyou mostrándose divertido

- Bueno Inuyasha creo que será mejor que regrese a casa o Ran..., quiero decir mi familia se preocupara. "¿Porque no quise mencionar a Ranma?"- Se preguntaba internamente la joven - Espero encontrarte nuevamente- Se despedía Akane dando su mejor sonrisa.

Inuyasha se le quedo viendo un momento cuando reaccionó

-¡Keh! Como sea, adiós-

Y ambos dieron rumbo a sus caminos en direcciones contrarias

- "Con que Inuyasha..."-Pensaba Akane evocando los ojos del chico

En un momento detuvo su caminar dando la vuelta para darle un último vistazo, como si quisiera decirle algo, mas ya tenían una distancia considerable por lo que nuevamente volteó siguiendo su camino a casa.

Inuyasha que iba pensando en su agradable encuentro sintió la mirada de la chica sobre El, por lo que volteo esperando encontrarla, mas al darse vuelta vió que esta seguía su camino ya a bastante distancia.

-"Akane... me recuerda un poco a Kagome aunque tiene algo... no se que, esos ojos y esa sonrisa..."- Cuando se dio cuenta de su pensamiento -¡¡Keh!! ¡¡Pero que estoy pensando! Creo que esta época me esta afectando, será mejor que me apure y regrese cuanto antes al pasado-

Y tomando su típica manera de andar por la ciudad, regreso con rapidez al pozo, para estar nuevamente en su época.

* * *

Akane regreso al Dojo extrañamente alegre, Ranma que entrenaba, al verla llegar se extraño bastante con su comportamiento, ya que la ultima vez que la había visto la joven estaba con los ánimos bastante negativos, generalmente la habría seguido para saber que le pasaba, pero estaba ya tan acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor que decidió dejarlo pasar.

Ambos ya tenían 18 años, había pasado un año desde su boda fallida, desde esa vez sus prometidas y pretendientes habían optado por lo sano y los habían dejado en paz al fin, siguiendo cada cual con su vida, dando por hecho la "relación" entre Ranma y Akane.

Shampoo había hecho relación con Mousse, Ryoga decidió probar suerte con Akari y Ukyo se dedico 100 a su negocio acompañada de su amigo Konatsu, eran pocas las veces que se reunían todos, y cuando lo hacían las reuniones eran bastante pacificas lo cual indicaba que todos habían comenzado a madurar. Por su parte Kuno había comenzado a salir con Nabiki y Kodachi había decido irse con su padre a Hawai para abrir una nueva escuela.

Además estaba el hecho de que las maldiciones al fin habían logrado ser curadas, unas semanas después de la boda fallida, por un hechizo muy antiguo que la anciana Cologne había encontrado en unas viejas volutas que le enviaron de su pueblo.

Definitivamente un año muy tranquilo para los miembros del Dojo Tendo, hasta las peleas de la pareja de prometidos habían cesado.

Ranma y Akane ya habían terminado la escuela, pero habían decidido esperar un año antes de comenzar con cualquier estudio superior, así que Ranma aprovechando la tranquilidad se sumergió por completo en su entrenamiento, pasando su relación con Akane a un plano secundario, en especial por el hecho de que las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas, ya que toda Nerima sabia que Ella era su prometida, por lo que evitaban pretenderla sabiendo que fracasarían, como muchos lo habían hecho anteriormente, lo que hacia que Ranma se sintiera demasiado seguro de su relación con Ella, sin encontrar la necesidad pretenderla ni aclarar sus sentimientos por Ella.

Para El era obvio que se casarían algún día, y daba por hecho que Ella pensaba igual que El, su egocentrismo y orgullo así se lo decían.

Akane por su parte desde la boda fallida había intentado de varias formas llamar la atención de su prometido, mas el joven difícilmente lo notaba, para suerte de ambos sus padres los habían dejado tranquilos gracias al poder de convicción "Katana" de Nodoka.

Ese año no había sido el mejor para Ella, ya que poco a poco había comenzado a sentirse sola, además estaba el hecho de que ni Ranma, ni su padre la tomaban en serio como una artista marcial, como si quisieran indicar que su deber como mujer era ser una buena esposa y dueña de casa para Ranma.

Eso la estaba hartando realmente, por lo mismo se daba seguido escapes de la casa evitando así la insistencia de su hermana Kasumi o su Tía Nodoka por aprender a ser una buena ama de casa.

En poco mas de una semana estaría de cumpleaños y por lo que había logrado escuchar de sus padres, tenían pensado que se casaran definitivamente cuando esta cumpliera los 19, declarando que ninguno de los dos podría escapar de la inevitable boda ¿¿Estaba preparada para dar ese gran paso??

Realmente no lo sabia, ni siquiera sabia si Ranma se casaría con Ella porque así lo quería o porque el compromiso así lo decía, eran tantas cosas las que tenia en su mente que ya no sabia que pensar, su vida era dictada de acuerdo a lo que otros decían, ya no tenia una vida propia.

Si al menos sintiera que su amor hacia Ranma era correspondido estaría dispuesta a enfrentar todas esas contrariedades, lamentablemente por el comportamiento del chico hacia Ella ese ultimo tiempo le hacía dudar que así fuera.

* * *

Inuyasha regreso al Sengoku bastante extraño, estaba de buen humor, aquello desconcertó mucho a sus amigos, ya que ni siquiera había golpeado a Shippou en la cabeza como generalmente hacia, había ido directo al Goshimboku y se había instalado ahí toda la tarde, mirando con una extraña sonrisa hacia el cielo.

Al parecer el encuentro con Akane ese día había sido algo más que un solo eso..

Sus amigos lo miraban desde lejos, conociendo el humor del Hanyou prefirieron ignorarlo, dando por hecho que algo bueno había pasado con Kagome en su época, mas no podrían averiguarlo hasta que la joven miko decidiera ir a darles una visita.

Hace unos meses que habían logrado al fin derrotar a Naraku y reunido los fragmentos de la perla, mas por decisión unánime decidieron no unirla por completo, dejando que Kouga se quedara con los fragmentos que tenia, para que así pudiera proteger a su tribu y al cachorro que esperaba con Ayame, su compañera, también estaba Kohaku quien gracias a el fragmento en su espalda se mantenía con vida, ninguno había tenido corazón para arrebatárselo, ya que el joven había logrado recuperar la memoria y regresado al lado de su hermana, quien vivía felizmente un noviazgo con el monje Miroku, Shippou seguía como siempre, aunque cada vez estaba interesándose mas por la especie femenina, por lo que varias veces había tenido uno que otro lío amoroso.

Todos vivían felices en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, ensimismados en sus propias vidas, por lo que Inuyasha varias veces llegaba a sentirse solo.

Los demás fragmentos permanecían en la época de Kagome bien guardados bajo muchos sellos para evitar atraer a cualquier ser que los codiciara.

Kikyou y Kagome habían tenido que fusionarse nuevamente para ser una y así tener sus almas completas, logrando el poder suficiente para derrotar a Naraku de una buena vez.

Aunque Kagome siguió siendo la misma, algunas características de Kikyou se habían ido manifestando en Ella con el tiempo, tornándose mas madura y responsable, aunque sus sentimientos por Inuyasha seguían siendo fuertes, sus deberes como sacerdotisa y estudiante la habían consumido sin darse cuenta dejando su relación con el hanyou en un segundo plano y cada vez que viajaba al pasado terminaba siendo abordada por alguna obligación, no pudiendo pasar mucho tiempo con Inuyasha quien poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse solo de nuevo.

Inuyasha amaba a Kagome de eso estaba seguro, incluso antes de que Ella y Kikyou volvieran a ser una lo sabía, mas cuando las cosas se volvieron pacíficas y pensó que podría disfrutar estar a su lado sin preocupaciones y demostrarle su amor, esta se había vuelto distante y apenas y tenia tiempo para estar con El a solas.

El abandonado hanyou extrañaba sus momentos a solas con Kagome, cuando solo se sentaban apoyados el uno en el otro mirando hacia algún lugar, conversando o besándose según lo indicara el momento.

Cada vez que Inuyasha iba a su época para verla, esta estaba corriendo, si no era por algún examen, era porque estaba estudiando, la joven se excusaba diciendo que deseaba aprovechar al máximo la tranquilidad que vivían en ambas épocas para terminar sus estudios ya que ese era su ultimo año, olvidándose generalmente del pobre hanyou.

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado mirando la luna en el viejo árbol Goshimboku divagando en sus pensamientos.

- "Que calma...Pensar que hace unos meses viajábamos sin parar buscando esos benditos fragmentos, ahora en cambio todos vivimos en paz. Como quisiera que Kagome estuviera aquí, conmigo, disfrutando esta paz. No entiendo esa testarudez por terminar eso que Ella llama estudios ¡¡Keh!! Esa hembra me va volver loco, antes cuando Kikyou estaba viva, siempre se mantenía a mi lado, ahora que Kikyou no está, apenas y tiene tiempo para estar conmigo!" -

Sin darse cuenta su semblante se torno triste, y sus orejas estaban bajas, demostrando a quien lo viera una soledad evidente.

Miroku y Sango que habían vuelto a verlo notaron su cambio de animo, comparado a como había regresado anteriormente, sacando por conclusión que este extrañaba a Kagome, y que de seguro estaría pensando en Ella, al parecer lo que lo había tenido de buen animo esa tarde, no había sido suficiente para mantenerlo feliz por demasiado tiempo.

* * *

Akane estaba en el techo de la casa observando la luna, se le había hecho costumbre ir a ese lugar, al principio lo había hecho para pasar tiempo con Ranma quien al parecer lo había hecho su lugar favorito, pero este había dejado de frecuentar ese lugar desde que se había empecinado en su entrenamiento, terminando sentada ahí siempre sola, mas eso no impidió que Ella siguiera yendo ahí, se sentía tan bien estando en ese lugar.

- "Aaaayy Ranma... como quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo, como antes, cuando al menos éramos buenos amigos, ahora parece que ya ni eso queda. Ahora todo lo que te importa es entrenar para ser el mejor, si al menos supiera que me quieres y que no estas comprometido conmigo solo por honor He intentado de tantas maneras mostrarte lo que siento pero pareciera que estuvieras ciego. Me siento sola, ya ni mis amigas de la escuela están para poder conversar y todos los demás, están ensimismados viviendo sus vidas que apenas y sabemos de Ellos. Y encima todos en esta casa están empecinados en que aprenda a ser una buena esposa para ti, ¡¿Es que acaso no importa lo que Yo quiero?! Todos quieren llevar mi vida a su manera ¡¡ ya no lo soporto!!"- Pensaba internamente, dejando escapar una solitaria lágrima de sus ojos y luego sin notarlo quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

Inuyasha se había quedado dormido profundamente en el árbol, cuando amaneció una armoniosa voz lo llamó, este levantando sus orejas miro a su interlocutor

-¡¡Inuyasha!! Aquí estas, te estaba buscando- Decía la joven sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa ya no era tan calida como antes..

-¡Kagome! No sabía que vendrías- Decía el hanyou animado al verla

-Llegue anoche, pero no pude venir a buscarte, porque un aldeano vino a solicitar la ayuda de la anciana Kaede y la mía para ir a ver a su hija que estaba muy enferma y no me desocupe hasta ahora- Decía mientras dejaba salir un bostezo - No he dormido nada, pero antes de irme a casa decidí pasar a saludarte-

-¡Keh!- Expresaba sonriendo de medio lado y bajando del árbol para pararse frente Ella - Vamos, iré contigo-

Y tomando su mano regresaron al presente, en el camino Kagome hablo de todas sus preocupaciones y obligaciones, lo cual Inuyasha escuchaba, aunque no le interesara mucho, si podía estar junto a Ella, podría escucharla todo el día.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, se fueron a la habitación de Kagome donde esta se recostó en su cama mientras hablaba, cuando terminó, Inuyasha le iba a contar lo que había hecho en su ausencia y lo solo que había estado sin Ella, mas esta le interrumpió antes de que este comenzara, excusándose que tenia sueño y deseaba dormir.

Inuyasha al verla cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida, bajo sus orejas decepcionado de no poder contarle su historia, mas como sabia que debía estar cansada, la acomodó en la cama, tapándola bien y después de besar su frente cariñosamente, salió por la ventana, ya regresaría cuando esta despertara, lo que de seguro seria ya mas entrada la tarde.

-Bueno será mejor regresar al pasado...- Cuando una idea se le cruzo por la mente -"Aunque... quizás... podría ir a dar una vuelta a ese lugar que llaman parque. ¡Keh! No es que espere encontrar de nuevo a esa muchacha, eso seria imposible"-

Y regresando sigilosamente al cuarto de Kagome tomo la gorra que estaba sobre el escritorio para cubrir sus orejas, y dirigirse al parque para "dar un paseo".

* * *

Akane dormía placidamente, cuando sintió que era tomada por unos fuertes brazos, no dudo quien era, conocía ese aroma

- Ranma…- Decía mirándolo soñolienta

- Si Akane soy Yo- Al verla despierta la dejo de pie en el tejado – Te estaba buscando, pero no imagine que estarías aquí. Te quedaste dormida en el tejado y como te veías durmiendo tan placidamente iba a llevarte a tu cuarto sin despertarte- Decía el chico sonriendo de medio lado.

-Gracias Ranma, pero parece que ya no es necesario jeje -En ese momento una idea cruzo por su mente - Es mas ¿No te parece que se esta muy agradable aquí? Porque no te quedas un tiempo conmigo aquí arriba, disfrutando del aire- Decía Akane sonriéndole cariñosamente.

-Lo siento Akane, pero no puedo, quede de ir con mi padre y el tuyo a entrenar a las montañas y no regresaremos hasta pasado mañana, Yo solo venia a decirte que tu papá quiere despedirse de ti-

Akane bajando la mirada y susurrando con decepción

- Y Yo que pensé que te habías preocupado por mi-

- Perdona no te entendí ¿¿que dijiste??-

- Nada, nada, que disfruten el entrenamiento- Decía la joven simulando una sonrisa

-Además mamá y Kasumi quieren que vayas a ayudarles con las cosas de la casa, porque querían enseñarte algo así como bordado o no se que-

Akane ya no pudo de la frustración con lo último

- Diles que me excusen por favor, pero tengo cosas que hacer y no regresare hasta la tarde -

- Esta bien. Bueno Akane será mejor que me vaya, recuerda ir a despedirte de tu padre sino ya sabes como se pone. Nos vemos a mi regreso ¡Adiós!-

Y de un solo salto desapareció del lugar quedando Akane nuevamente sola

Akane mostrando tristeza - "Ni siquiera me preguntaron si quería ir con Ellos, y encima a Ranma ni le importo donde iba a salir, al menos antes siempre estaba atento a lo que hacia, ahora pareciera que no le importa. Bueno, será mejor que me bañe y cambie de ropa luego para poder escapar de una vez antes que la Tía y Kasumi me atrapen con alguna de sus enseñanzas"-

Y rápidamente se baño y cambió, pidiendo a Kasumi que le diera el desayuno para llevar, ya que según Ella tenia muchas cosas que hacer y no tenia ni tiempo para desayunar.

Cuando salio del Dojo miro en ambas direcciones, pensando en cual tomar, cuando unos ojos dorados vinieron a su mente.

- "Mmm... quizás... podría ser, quien sabe, no pierdo nada con probar, además no tengo nada mas que hacer y el parque es un lugar tranquilo para pasar el día"-

Y un poco mas animada guió su camino hacia el parque del día anterior...

Continuará....

**_Riosaku_**

Manden sus reviews si??

Sayounara


	2. Capitulo Segundo

_---------------------------------- (linea continua) quiere decir que la historia cambia de escena o personaje de quien se narra _

_Nota: Los personajes de esta historia son completamente propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi _

_**"Compañeros en la soledad"** _

_**Capitulo Segundo**_

En el parque se puede ver a un joven de extraños rasgos y vestimentas paseando, mientras mira simuladamente en todas direcciones como si buscara algo, de repente su rostro serio se iluminó, dejando ver en él una sonrisa de medio lado.

Cerca de ahí una hermosa joven de cabellos azulados, caminaba tranquilamente, se sentía decepcionada, pero no sabia porque o mejor dicho no quería admitir que lo sabia; miraba ansiosa en varias direcciones, hasta que su vista se ilumino encontrando lo que buscaba, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa con satisfacción.

Se acercaron el uno al otro, viéndose frente a frente, con una alegría interna que no sabrían describir. No estaban muy seguros de que decir cuando Inuyasha se decidió.

Inuyasha simulaba indiferencia -¡¡Keh!! Hola Akane, que coincidencia, no pensé encontrarte nuevamente por aquí – Mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado

Akane simuló sorpresa - ¡Ah! ¡Hola Inuyasha, para mi también es una sorpresa volverte a ver!- Decía sonriéndole calidamente.

Ambos sintieron que sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un ligero sonroje, mas miraron hacia un lado, esperando que pasara.

Luego de un momento de silencio un poco incomodo ambos se decidieron a hablar al mismo tiempo

-¡Y dime!-

-¡Y dime!-

Ambos se miraron y rieron ante la coincidencia, saliendo así un poco de los nervios, que se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Akane calmando su risa un poco - Di tu primero-

Inuyasha dejó de reír, recuperando su postura altanera -¡Keh! -

Akane imaginando que significaba la repuesta, insistió testarudamente frunciendo el ceño, a lo que Inuyasha no pudo oponerse

-¡¡Keh!!Solo quería preguntarte si tenías algo que hacer, es queee no tengo nada que hacer y pensé que quizás mmm podrías acompañarme un rato- Decía el hanyou sin perder su porte orgulloso.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar extrañarse al escucharse decir a la chica aquella petición

Akane sonriendo con simpatía - Jejeje Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo ¿Que te parece si solo nos sentamos por aquí a disfrutar del aire y la tranquilidad de este día?

-¡Keh! ¡Como quieras! Aunque no me gustan los lugares con tanta gente -

Akane al escucharlo lo vió extrañada

-Si eso es cierto ¿Que haces dos días seguidos en el parque?-

Inuyasha al verse atrapado se sonrojó y miro hacia otro lado, buscando alguna excusa que lo justificara.

-¡Mira! ¡¿Porque no damos una vuelta en ese lugar que parece un laberinto?! A ver cuanto tardamos en salir- Decía el hanyou intentando parecer emocionado para hacerla olvidar el asunto.

-El laberinto....- Susurró la joven bajando la mirada con nostalgia.

La ultima vez que había estado ahí, Ranma se le había declarado, pensando que era su hermana Nabiki, a quien quería embromar, después de eso ambos habían pasado la tarde juntos como una manera de hacer las pases entre Ellos; ahora que lo pensaba ese parque no era el mejor lugar para evitar pensar en Ranma.

Inuyasha, que seguía con vista hacia otro lado esperando pasar su sonrojo, sintió un ligero aroma a sal, al voltear a la dirección de donde venia, se encontró con que Akane tenia los ojos vidriosos, dándose cuenta que la joven estaba triste, lo que lo hizo preocupar bastante.

-¿¿Estas bien Akane?? Perdona ¡¿dije algo que te molestara?! Si así fue perdóname ¿si?, pero por favor no llores- Decía el hanyou suplicante, ya que no le agradaba ver a una mujer llorar

Akane al ver que estaba preocupando al extraño chico, respiró profundamente y cambió su gesto de tristeza por una gran sonrisa, lo que dejo al hanyou entre desconcertado y embelesado, Akane era una chica muy peculiar, que cambiaba sus ánimos muy rápidamente en poco tiempo, Kagome era la única chica que conocía con una aptitud así hasta ahora.

- Realmente te ves linda cuando sonríes- Decía con ternura Inuyasha sonriendo de medio lado –"¿Porque le dije eso?"- Se preguntaba internamente

Akane lo miro sonrojada y sobresaltada, recordando la vez en que Ranma también le había dicho lo mismo

- Gracias. Y no te preocupes que no fue tu culpa. ¿Sabes? se me ocurre algo, espérame aquí no te vayas ¿si? – Decía la joven con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Keh! Está bien, no me moveré-

Cuando Akane desapareció de su vista, Inuyasha noto la ausencia del aroma a flores que los habían rodeado en todo ese rato que llevaban juntos, descubriendo que este provenía de Akane y no del parque, la verdad sin la compañía de la joven el lugar se tornaba bastante frío y aburrido.

Con impaciencia a esperó su regreso, después de unos minutos escucho la voz de la chica llamándolo y el aroma a flores regreso, llenado el lugar de vida de nuevo.

En sus manos traía dos cosas que según Kagome se llamaban helados, mas nunca le había querido aceptar uno a la joven diciendo que le daba escalofrío el solo verlos.

-¡Inuyasha! Espero no haber tardado demasiado, mira compre helados, espero te gusten- Decía la joven sonriendo.

Inuyasha iba a decirle que no, cuando vio lo emocionada que estaba por compartirlos con El, sin tener corazón para negarse aceptó.

Como era la primera vez que comía helado, espero simuladamente a que la joven comenzara el suyo, para ver como lo comía Ella.

Akane comenzó a disfrutar su helado con ganas, Inuyasha al ver como se comía dio una probada al suyo, al principio se estremeció al contacto de su lengua con el frío helado, mas cuando sintió el sabor, le gusto mucho, inconscientemente devorándolo muy rápido.

Cuando se lo terminó se dio cuenta de la mirada impresionada de la joven sobre Él, lo que lo asustó imaginando que podría haberse delatado o algo.

- ¡¡Wow!! Eres la segunda persona que veo comer con tantas ganas un helado, mmm aunque Ranma nunca se habría permitido hacerlo frente a otros a excepción de mi jeje- Decía la joven divertida

Inuyasha la vió interesado y extrañado a la vez

- ¿Ranma? ¿Quien es ese?-

Akane no sabia que decir, nunca pensó que pudiera haber alguien en Nerima que no supiera de su compromiso con Ranma, lo cual le dificultó querer contarle por temor a que este se alejara de Ella para evitarse algún lió, mas sabia que tampoco podía mentir, ya que tarde o temprano se enteraría ya que todos los demás en Nerima sabían que Ella era su prometida

- Pues... Ranma es mi prometido –Decía la joven cabizbaja esperando que el extraño chico dijera alguna excusa para irse.

Inuyasha no comprendía que quería decir prometido, mas imaginó que seria una manera de decir amigo o algo por el estilo

- Ya veo... ¿y dices que se parece a mí? ¡Keh! Eso es imposible – Decía el hanyou mostrando un porte orgulloso al recordar su naturaleza y fuerza

Akane se sintió aliviada al ver que el chico no le había tomado importancia al asunto

-Jajaja es en serio, había veces en que se comía 5 copas gigantes de helado seguidas. Aunque... creo que te pareces a El como era antes, ahora El a cambiado...- Decía la joven con tristeza - Creo que ya no somos tan cercanos, y realmente extraño eso...-

Inuyasha se sintió por completo identificado, aunque a diferencia de esta chica a Él le pasaba con quien amaba, lo cual lo hizo poner mirada triste.

Akane viendo que comenzaba a deprimirse de nuevo y que encima había deprimido a su nuevo amigo, cambio el tema de conversación

- ¡¿Que te parece si damos una vuelta en bote?!- Decía lo mas animada posible

Inuyasha se sintió bien al verla sonreír - ¡Keh! Como quieras-

Yéndose ambos hacia la laguna para subir a algún bote

Inuyasha iba a remar, pero Akane le pidió que la dejara, diciendo que necesitaba hacer algo de ejercicios, ya que hace un tiempo que no entrenaba como debía

Inuyasha no pudiendo negarse aceptó, dejándole claro que apenas se cansara El tomaría los remos, recordando que cada vez que Kagome exigía que podía con algo así , desistía en el momento del primer intento al no tener la fuerza suficiente, en sí, las mujeres eran débiles según El, a excepción de Sango claro está.

Tomo asiento frente Akane esperando arrogantemente a que la joven dijera que no podía y pidiera su ayuda, mas cuando vio que se movían y que la joven no mostraba ni una pizca de esfuerzo quedo asombrado, la había visto tan delicada en su manera de ser que no imagino que tuviera tal fuerza, lo que hizo que la chica frente a El llamara mucho mas su atención que antes, al final terminó relajándose y disfrutando del paseo.

Cuando llegaron al centro del lago Akane dejo a un lado los remos y se ubico cómodamente en el bote disfrutando del paisaje, ambos mostraban una sonrisa serena en sus rostros, y aunque no decían nada, el hecho de sentirse acompañados aliviaba por completo sus corazones.

Después de un buen rato, se miraron nuevamente, expresándose con la mirada, que ya había sido mucho tiempo de relajo y deberían regresar a la orilla.

-¡¡Keh!! Ahora es mi turno de remar Akane-

Akane asintió y se paro para cambiar lugares con el hanyou, este se paro también aunque de manera brusca, lo que hizo mover el bote, haciendo que Akane perdiera el equilibrio, siendo afirmada rápidamente por los brazos del hanyou, quien la miro, encontrando su mirada con la de El; ambos se vieron por unos instantes que parecieron mágicos, cada uno nadando en las profundas lagunas del otro, mas otro movimiento del bote los saco de la ensoñación haciéndolos sonrojar y tomar sus lugares rápidamente.

- Lo siento- Decía la joven mirando hacia un lado con rubor

-¡Keh! Fue mi culpa, no debí pararme de esa manera – Decía el hanyou intentando controlar su sonroje

Akane sonrió -Esta bien....- Dando un vistazo hacia la orilla- Será mejor que regresemos -

Inuyasha asintió y tomo los remos para dirigirse a la orilla, yendo ambos en silencio durante el trayecto.

Cuando bajaron del bote comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que Inuyasha la invito a que se sentaran bajo un árbol.

Ambos se recostaron apoyando cada uno sus cabezas sobre sus manos en el pasto disfrutando el aire, aunque Inuyasha disfrutaba aun mas sentir el aroma a flores silvestres de la chica a su lado.

-Y dime Inuyasha ¿hace cuanto que vives en ese templo que mencionaste?-

Inuyasha buscando una respuesta -Pueees... No lo se, nunca lleve la cuenta. Y Tu Akane ¿que me dices de Ti?- Esperando no recibir mas preguntas sobre El, no queriendo tener que mentirle demasiado.

-Bueno, mi familia tiene un dojo, y practicamos el estilo de artes marciales Todo vale, mi papa me entreno como artista marcial desde pequeña, aunque nunca me quiso tomar muy en serio al ser mujer, creo que mi mamá fue quien lo convenció de que lo hiciera. Ella era un mujer muy hermosa y nos quería mucho, aceptaba los gustos de cada una de nosotras sin reclamo.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño -¿¿Aceptaba?? ¿Es que acaso ya no esta con ustedes?-

Akane sintió nostalgia - No, Ella murió cuando Yo era pequeña, desde entonces mi papá nos ha criado a mis hermanas y a mi, aunque somos muy diferentes, las tres nos queremos mucho, al igual que queremos a nuestro padre. Y tu Inuyasha ¿tienes hermanos?-

Inuyasha al recordar a Sesshoumaru, no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido que no paso desapercibido por Akane, que simulo no haberlo notado

- Si tengo. Bueno es medio hermano, pero la verdad no nos llevamos para nada, aunque es mi único familiar con vida, nunca nos hemos llevado-

- Ya veo, es una lastima, en especial si me dices que es tu único familiar con vida- Decía la joven triste por Él -Eso quiere decir que no tienes padres ¿cierto?-

-No, ellos murieron… Además nunca conocí a mi padre, solo a mi madre-

Akane al ver que el chico comenzaba a ponerse triste, intentó cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Y dime ¿que estilo de pelea de artes marciales prácticas?-

Inuyasha no sabia que decir, no entendía aun que era eso de la artes marciales, pero al escuchar la palabra pelea se arriesgo a lo que imaginó.

- Como ves, uso la espada, pero también peleo cuerpo a cuerpo de alguna manera... Sinceramente no tengo un estilo de lucha en especial jeje-

- Jejeje que interesante -Y viéndolo de pies a cabeza, notó que a aparte de llevar un traje tan extraño, este tampoco llevaba calzado, haciéndolo aun mas extraño, pero para no pecar de curiosa prefirió no preguntar por el momento

Después de conocerse un poco más el uno del otro, contando cosas de cada uno, aunque omitiendo por ambos lados algunos detalles que según Ellos no era necesario revelar, Akane noto que se le había hecho tarde.

Akane mirando al cielo - La hora se me ha pasado volando, me la he pasado realmente bien contigo, si supieras hace cuanto que no compartía así con alguien – Decía Akane sonriendo

-¡Keh! Lo mismo digo – Decía Inuyasha sonriendo de medio lado mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie

- Gracias, no sabes lo bien que me ha hecho tu compañía, espero que algún día volvamos a encontrarnos-

Inuyasha al escuchar lo ultimo, con nerviosismo comenzó a jugar con sus garras, mas intentando no mostrarse vulnerable miró hacia otro lado y dijo

-Bueeeeenoooooo, si no tuvieras nada que hacer mañana, mmmmm podríamos hacer algo, bueno solo si Tu quieres Decía le hanyou mirándola de lado esperando una respuesta negativa.

Akane sonriendo mientras cargaba su cabeza hacia su hombro -¡Me encantaría! No tengo nada que hacer mañana ¿que te parece a la misma hora que nos encontramos hoy?-

Inuyasha recuperando su confianza - ¡Fantástico! ¡Keh! Quiero decir…, esta bien-

- Bueno Inuyasha nos veremos mañana entonces, en la fuente del parque, traeré algunas cosas para que comamos e iremos a un lugar que de seguro te va a gustar – Decía comenzando su camino y volteando a verlo -¡¡Y no te preocupes por gastos que Yo invito!! jeje -

Inuyasha gritando de su lugar -¡¡Esta bieeen!! -

Y sin moverse de su lugar la vio marcharse hasta perderla de vista.

Mirando al cielo nuevamente con ánimos, tomo su camino hacia la casa de Kagome, de seguro Ella ya debía estar por despertar por lo que quería aprovechar de estar a su lado.

* * *

Akane regreso a casa muy contenta, por lo que al verse abordada por la madre de Ranma y su hermana para sus clases, esta les siguió el juego animosamente, esperando con ansias el día siguiente.

Lo que quedaba de ese día lo paso sin penas, había sido un día bastante agradable para Ella, y no quiso pensar en tonterías, además para su suerte ese día su tía y Kasumi se habían empeñado con que practicara su cocina, por lo que aprovechó de guardar para el día siguiente lo que prepararon su tía y hermana, ya que lo suyo para variar salio mal y no quería arriesgarse a intoxicar a su nuevo amigo.

* * *

Cuando Inuyasha llego al Templo fue directo a la habitación de Kagome para verla, mas cuando se acercaba notó la ausencia de su aroma, en ese momento vio a la madre de la joven quien al verlo lo llamo

-¡Hola Inuyasha! Kagome pidió que te avisara que se había ido a estudiar donde una compañera, y que no regresaría hasta mañana en la noche- Decía la madre de Kagome

Inuyasha ya imaginándose algo como eso - Esta bien- Decía sintiéndose nuevamente desanimado

- ¿¿No quieres quedarte a cenar con Nosotros Inuyasha??-

Inuyasha al escuchar sobre comida, recordó su reunión al día siguiente, por lo que rápidamente se excuso diciendo tener que regresar a su época

La madre de Kagome lo observo irse, preguntándose internamente porque el chico llevaba puesta la gorra, si se suponía la odiaba, además nunca se la había llevado a su época y menos puesta, mas le resto importancia y siguió con sus labores.

* * *

Inuyasha regresó a su época, recordando el agradable aroma que tenia Akane, en ese momento se pregunto cual seria su propio aroma, por lo que tomó el olor de su cabello y ropas, encontrándose con un aroma muy contrario al de la joven o al de cualquiera de sus amigos; después de pensar unos momentos, una idea se le cruzo por la mente y sigilosamente se dirigió a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, esperando no ser descubierto por sus amigos.

Para su suerte no había nadie en la cabaña, ni tampoco habían señales de que alguien anduviera cerca, buscó entre las cosas que Kagome llevaba para sus amigos unas botellas, que Kagome hace poco le había regalado al monje y que este usaba sobre El cuando se bañaba.

Esperando que estos extraños implementos le ayudaran, tomó una botella y salió del lugar rápidamente yéndose a la parte mas alejada del río, para que nadie lo viera.

Al llegar al lugar se metió al agua sin sacarse la ropa y tomando la botella, vertió un poco sobre su cabeza, como había visto hacerlo a su amigo, mas se encontró con que aun llevaba la gorra, sonriendo al recordar el porque, se la saco y la dejo en la orilla, para después regresar y volver con su labor, mas esta vez torpemente termino vertiendo todo el contenido de la botella sobre Él, provocando que se formara excesiva espuma que cubrió su cabello y rostro por completo, lo que hizo que sus ojos comenzaran a picar, al sentirse desesperado intento salir del agua, tropezando con una roca que lo hizo caer completamente dentro del agua.

Al verse completamente empapado, aunque ya sin ardor, termino de enjuagar su pelo, pasándose lo que quedaba de espuma por sobre la ropa y las partes descubiertas de su cuerpo, incluyendo pies.

Cuando se sintió completamente limpio salió del agua y comenzó a sacudirse comenzando desde la cabeza a los pies, mojando todo lo que estaba alrededor. Cuando terminó su pelo quedo con gran volumen, irritado comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre este esperando que se bajara.

Cuando termino con su ajetreo volvió a tomarse el aroma, y sintiéndose satisfecho, tomo la gorra y guardándola en sus ropas, regreso la botella de shampoo a su lugar, tal cual estaba, mas sin el contenido dentro de esta.

Inuyasha se fué como siempre a su árbol preferido, para dormir esperando el día siguiente.

* * *

Al tiempo después los amigos de Inuyasha entraron en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y encontraron que las cosas que Kagome les había llevado estaban todas desordenadas y una de las botellas de Shampoo completamente vacía, preguntándose quien podría haber sido, descartando de inmediato al hanyou sabiendo que este jamás usaría ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

Mientras, Inuyasha dormía ya placidamente en su rama favorita con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Cuando Akane despertó esa mañana, recordó de inmediato su salida de ese día y para evitar retrasos, se levantó rápidamente, para tomar una ducha y alistarse, después de verse varias veces al espejo, bajó.

Excusándose nuevamente con su familia, y tomando la cesta que preparara el día anterior se dispuso a marchar, mas la voz de Kasumi la detuvo

-¿Donde vas con esa cesta Akane? ¿Acaso tienes un picnic?-

Akane no queriendo mencionar a su nueva amistad y así poder evitarse problemas asintió, diciendo que se encontraría con una amiga que estaba de visita en la ciudad y que pasarían ese día juntas.

Kasumi creyendo en su hermana, le dio unas tortas de arroz que había preparado esa mañana.

-Pues entonces lleva esto, y no te preocupes que hay suficientes- Decía Kasumi sonriendo amablemente

- Gracias Kasumi-

Aceptando gustosa las tortas, las guardó en su cesta y salio de la casa para ir al punto de encuentro.

* * *

Cuando llegó al parque vio la hora, había llegado un poco antes de lo acordado por lo que se sentó a esperar mientras se servia un bocadillo de lo que llevaba.

* * *

Inuyasha despertó de repente, lo que lo hizo caer de la rama, terminando de cabeza en el piso, recordando sus planes para ese día se dispuso a ir al lugar de encuentro, en el camino se topó con el monje Miroku, quien al verlo intento detenerlo para preguntarle si había visto a algún extraño por la cabaña de la anciana Kaede la noche anterior, mas el hanyou paso de largo como si no lo hubiera visto y se lanzo por el pozo, dejando a un Miroku demasiado extrañado por su conducta, mas este al pensar que iría a ver a Kagome siguió su camino olvidando el asunto.

Inuyasha al llegar al mundo de Kagome, antes de salir de la casita del pozo hecho un vistazo alrededor, al no ver a nadie, se coloco la gorra, para ocultar sus orejas, y dando un ultimo vistazo salió del lugar esperando no ser visto por nadie, yendo rápidamente al parque donde de seguro Akane ya lo estaría esperando.

* * *

Akane llevaba mas de media hora esperando, ya había empezado a hacerse la idea de que no vendría y levantándose tomó la canasta en sus manos, sintiendo desilusión y se dispuso a regresar a la casa, cuando de repente apareció frente a Ella algo rojo, al levantar su mirada se encontró con dos orbes doradas que la miraban ansiosamente

- Perdón Akane, me quede dormido -

Akane sintiendo alegría al ver que había llegado lo disculpo sin problema y le sonrió.

Inuyasha al ver que esta llevaba en las manos una gran canasta la miro interrogante

-¿¿Que es eso??- Decía el hanyou apuntando la gran canasta

- Pues el almuerzo jeje iremos de picnic-

Inuyasha no comprendío que quería decir eso, mas hizo como si se diera por enterado

Cuando Akane lo vió comenzar a caminar agregó - Pero no será aquí, te llevaré a las afueras de la ciudad, al lugar donde íbamos cuando mi madre estaba viva ¿que te parece?-

Inuyasha derretido por su mirada asintió con su habitual orgullo, mientras comenzaba a seguirla y arrebataba la canasta de sus manos para llevarla, mostrando grandes ánimos al igual que Ella.

Continuará...

**_Riosaku _**


	3. Capitulo Tercero

_---------------------------------- (linea continua) quiere decir que la historia cambia de escena o personaje de quien se narra _

_Nota: Los personajes de esta historia son completamente propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi _

_**"Compañeros en la **__**Soledad" **_

_**Capitulo Tercero** _

Del parque se dirigieron a la estación, Inuyasha intentaba mantenerse calmado, a pesar de haber estado en ese mundo varias veces, no lograba acostumbrarse y se mantenía a la defensiva, además habían cosas que no conocía aún y una de esas era el tren que los llevaría a su destino, Kagome nunca lo había llevado en uno de esos, al principio dudó entre subirse o no, pero al ver que Akane esperaba a que subiera, decidió arriesgarse y subir, intentando mantener la calma, en especial cuando las puertas se cerraron solas y este comenzó a moverse.

-¿¿Que te pasa Inuyasha?? ¿¿Te sientes mal??¿¿ No te gusta el encierro??- Preguntaba la joven preocupada

-¡¡¡Keh!!! Algo así...- Decía el hanyou tratando de mantener la calma.

Inuyasha miraba el recorrido que hacia el tren interesado, era primera vez que se aventuraba a ir tan lejos del templo

El recorrido fue corto, por lo que no hablaron muchas cosas, cuando bajaron del tren Akane le pidió al hanyou que cerrara sus ojos y que confiara en que Ella guiaría sus pasos.

Inuyasha acepto intentando hacerse el desinteresado.

Akane no queriendo que este hiciera trampa tomo un pañuelo y se lo colocó como venda en los ojos. Inuyasha se sintió envolver por el aroma de la prenda que no era otro que el de la chica

Akane tomo su mano para poder guiarlo, este al sentir el contacto suave no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Akane tampoco se quedo atrás

-Ya falta poco- Decía la joven, al sentir la ansiedad de su amigo

-¡¡Keh!!-

De repente todo el ruido que había de autos y gente desapareció, siendo reemplazado por una suave brisay un aroma que le era bastante familiar al hanyou

-Bueno Inuyasha ya llegamos, puedes mirar- Decía la chica emocionada

Inuyasha rápidamente se saco el pañuelo de los ojos, quedando a su vista un hermoso campo, con flores y árboles. Lo mejor de todo era que no había gente por ningún lugar cercano.

-"Vaya se parece un poco a mi época" – Pensaba el hanyou sonriendo de medio lado- ¡Keh!-

Y sin decir nada mas fue a sentarse directamente bajo un árbol de sakura.

Akane al ver el lugar donde se instalaba Inuyasha, recordó que aquel era el mismo lugar donde compartieran con su familia cuando su madre seguía con vida, por lo que sin querer su expresión se torno nostálgica.

Inuyasha notó su cambio de ánimo y la vio preocupado

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te pasa algo?-

Akane sacando una suave sonrisa - No te preocupes, es solo que aquel lugar donde estas, es el mismo lugar donde nos colocábamos con mi familia cuando solíamos venir, y eso me trajo recuerdos de mi madre-

- Lo siento..., si quieres busquemos otro lugar-

-No te preocupes, son recuerdos hermosos, me da gusto ver este lugar de nuevo después de tanto y lo mejor es que no ha cambiado. Este lugar es muy especial para mí- Decía la joven sonriendo

-¡Keh! Si Tú lo dices-

Y colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza se apoyo en el árbol, disfrutando la calma mientras cerraba levemente los ojos.

Akane lo vio y se sonrió, la compañía de aquel extraño chico le agradaba, los sentimientos negativos que abordaban su interior hasta hace poco habían ido desapareciendo poco a poco desde que lo conoció, a Inuyasha le pasaba lo mismo.

Mientras Inuyasha se mantenía en su letargo Akane comenzó a sacar la comida de la canasta.

Cuando el hanyou abrió los ojos se encontró con los alimentos sobre un mantel frente a El, Akane permanecía sentada en sus rodillas sonriente viéndolo.

Inuyasha sintió ligeramente avergonzado al sentirse observado, sus mejillas tomaban un ligero tono rosa, por lo que miro hacia un lado esperando se le pasara.

-Puedes comer lo que quieras, adelante- Decía Akane animosa

Inuyasha miró los alimentos frente a Él, viéndolos con curiosidad y reconociendo casi todos, ya que los había comido alguna vez en casa de Kagome, realmente le gustaban, aunque se sintió decepcionado al no ver algún ramén entre ellos.

Akane pensó que el chico, despreciaba su comida, pensando que podría haberla hecho Ella, puede que Ella no se lo hubiera dicho, pero eso no era necesario ya que de seguro ya toda Nerima debía saber que su cocina no era la mejor, ya que Ranma mas de alguna vez lo grito a los cuatro vientos.

Bajando la mirada desalentada dijo -No temas comerlo...Yo no lo prepare sola, es mas no hice casi nada, solo ayude y te aseguro que me preocupe de probarlo-

Inuyasha la miro no entendiendo a que podía referirse la joven

-¡¡Keh!! ¿¿De que hablas?? ¿¿Por qué que tendría miedo, de probar tu comida??-

Akane lo vio asombrada, ese chico ignoraba por completo la fama que la precedía de mal cocinera, mas quiso ser sincera con El y le explico de qué le hablaba.

- Lo que pasa Inuyasha es que no hay quien no sepa en Nerima lo mal que cocino, aunque últimamente he practicado, difícilmente logro hacer algo que sepa normalmente bien, son ocasiones contadas con los dedos en que algo me ha salido comestible... Por lo mismo la comida de hoy preferí no arruinarla y traje lo que preparamos ayer entre mi Tía, hermana y Yo-

-¡¡Keh!! No puede ser tan mala-

En eso Akane recordó los malestares de estomago que le habían dado a su prometido mas de una vez, por solo probar un bocado de lo que preparaba, sonrió divertida pensando en los malos momentos que tuvo que pasar el pobre

-No si es en serio, incluso Ranma que es el mayor glotón que conozco se ha enfermado con tan solo probarla- Decía la joven divertida.

Inuyasha no lograba comprender, porque sentía molestia en su interior cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre de los labios de la joven, mas prefirió ignorarlo.

-¡Keh! - Mirando hacia un lado intentando parecer indiferente - Pues no me molestaría probar algo preparado por Ti algún día... Buenooo solo si Tu quieres que lo pruebe-

Akane no podía creer lo que Inuyasha le decía, sintió que su interior salto de alegría, alguien quería probar su comida, incluso sabiendo que arriesgaba su propia salud al hacerlo, mirándolo esperanzada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro le dijo

-¡¡¡Claro que quiero!!!¡¡¡ Me encantaría!!! ¡¡¡Prometo prepararte algo comestible cueste lo que cueste!!- Decía la joven emocionada

Inuyasha se sintió satisfecho por dentro al ver que había logrado sacarle esa hermosa sonrisa de nuevo

-Bueno será mejor que comamos algo ¿¿no crees??-

-¡Keh! Tienes razón- Decía el hanyou sonriendo de medio lado

Y así ambos comenzaron a comer animadamente

-¿Y te gusto el lugar al que te traje o no?-

- Si, está bien. No sabia que existieran aun lugares así en esta época-

-¿En esta época? Jejeje hablas como si vinieras de otro tiempo- Decía la joven bromeando

Inuyasha al ver que había hablado de más, siguió su juego intentando cubrir su error

-¡Ja! Tienes razón, sonó extraño...-

La charla continuó amena mientras comían, hablaban diferentes cosas sin relevancia, mas estaban entretenidos. Cuando hubieron quedado satisfechos Akane guardo lo que quedo para mas tarde, ambos se recostaron en el suave pasto disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad del lugar.

Inuyasha intentaba captar cada sonido alrededor, incluyendo la relajada respiración de Akane que estaba recostada cerca de El

Después de un rato de descanso ambos se sentaron nuevamente

-¿Que te parece si damos una caminata? –Decía Akane con una sonrisa

Inuyasha intentaba guardar su porte - ¡¡Keh!! Lo que quieras-

Akane ya más acostumbrada a su manera de ser tomo eso como un si, por lo que se levanto y se dirigió hacia El, para ofrecerle ayuda para levantarse con muchos ánimos.

Inuyasha aceptó su ayuda y dejó que esta tomara sus manos entre la suyas, lo cual hizo que ambos sintieran una calidez en sus corazones. Cuando ambos estaban completamente de pie y se dieron cuenta de que permanecían aún tomados de las manos se soltaron rápidamente y miraron en direcciones contrarias intentando ocultar la vergüenza.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la cima de una colina verde, en la cual había un hermoso y gran árbol, en el camino Akane dio un vistazo a su compañero, no podía negar lo extraño que era, además en esos tres días, jamás lo había visto quitarse esa gorra, lo cual le parecía bastante intrigante.

- Inuyasha ¿por que nunca te quitas esa gorra? Si la llevas puesta todo el tiempo tu cabello va a quedar muy aplastado-

Inuyasha volteó a verla sin saber que decir, necesitaba una buena excusa, aunque era cierto, esa gorra si aplastaba algo pero no era necesariamente su cabello.

- Pues..., no lo se, me gusta usarla-

Akane sonrió -Eres extraño... ¿sabias?-

Inuyasha hablando para si mismo – Ni te imaginas cuanto...-

Akane no logró entender que había dicho - ¿Que dijiste?-

-No, nada ¿¿Por que no subimos a ese árbol?? Debe tener una hermosa vista desde arriba ¿¿No crees??- Decía Inuyasha tratando de cambiar el tema.

Akane lo vio entretenida -¡¡Si vamos!! "que bueno que no me puse vestido jeje" Pero soy algo torpe por lo que tendrás que ser paciente conmigo ¿ok? Jeje-

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado - ¡¡Keh!!¡¡ Pues claro!! ¡¡Vamos!!-

Cuando estaban al pie del árbol miraron hacia arriba, notando que su altura era bastante considerable, mas a Inuyasha no le importó, y sin pensarlo se lanzo hacia arriba saltando rama por rama. En cambio Akane lo vio subir desairada, quedándose en su lugar, viendo que Inuyasha era tan hábil como Ranma y los demás locos para saltar en alturas con agilidad, a diferencia de Ella, que de seguro tardaría bastante en alcanzarlo.

Cuando Inuyasha sintió que el aroma de Akane se hacia lejano, detuvo su ascensión y volteo hacia abajo para verla aun en el mismo lugar, frunciendo el ceño por su torpeza al recordar que no todos eran como El, bajó tan rápido como subió y sin darle aviso a Ella la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hacia una de las ramas mas altas. Akane no alcanzaba a reaccionar cuando Inuyasha ya la estaba sentando a su lado sobre la rama.

Esta lo miro sin expresión, lo cual asusto al hanyou pensando que podría haber hecho algo mal al haber sido tan impetuoso de tomarla en sus brazos sin preguntarle, mas intentó no demostrarlo.

-¡Keh! ¿Porque me miras así? ¡¿Querías subir no?! – Preguntaba el hanyou rogando porque la respuesta fuera positiva y no se hubiera equivocado.

Akane tenia otras cosas en la mente, Ranma había regresado a su mente, hace tanto que no la llevaba en sus brazos, desde que las cosas se calmaron ya no había habido motivos para eso, extrañaba esos momentos de cercanía con su prometido.

Cuando vio que Inuyasha le hablaba dejo su pensamiento de lado.

-¡Si! ¡Claro que si! Si no fuera por ti aun estaría en la primera rama jejeje-

Y recordando donde estaban se dispuso a mirar el paisaje, que era bastante hermoso

- Es una hermosa vista Inuyasha ¿no te parece?-

-¡¡Keh!! Si Tú lo dices- Decía sonriendo de medio lado

- Ahora que lo pienso Inuyasha... la manera en que subimos...-

Inuyasha se congeló, temía el haber sido tan indiscreto con sus aptitudes.

- Tu rapidez al subir me demuestra que eres muy ágil- Decía Akane sonriendo

El ego de inuyasha comenzó a aumentar

- Conozco a muchos que son así de ágiles. Yo siempre quise ser así también pero Ranma nunca quiso entrenarme para lograrlo- Decía Akane bajando la mirada

-"Otra vez ese nombre..." ¡Keh! Ese Ranma debe ser un idiota-

Akane lo miro desconcertada, definitivamente Inuyasha era bastante sincero, aunque le molestó un poco, también le pareció ligeramente gracioso su tono, y sonrió

-No lo se... Quizás tienes razón- Decía Akane recordando la actitud de su prometido y las de veces que Ella le había llamado así.

Después de un tiempo de silencio sintiendo la brisa suave, Inuyasha se pregunto que pensaría Akane de El, si supiera que no era humano, tenia temor de pensar que podría sentirse repugnada y con miedo hacia El finalmente rechazándolo, como muchos en su época, decidió que seria bueno tener una idea preguntándole indirectamente.

- Akane... que piensas de los que son diferentes-

Akane se sorprendió ante la pregunta tan repentina y extraña

-¿Que quieres decir con diferentes Inuyasha?-

- Pues... "como lo digo" ¿Que piensas de quienes tienen rasgos distintos o son de otras razas?-

Akane trajo a su mente el recuerdo de todas las personas y seres que había visto y conocido desde la llegada de Ranma a su vida, viniendo como ultimo la imagen de Ranma transformándose en mujer.

- Mmmmm, supongo que bien ¿Porque me sentiría de otra forma? Lo que importa es lo de adentro no lo externo ¿no crees?- Decía la joven sonriendo.

Inuyasha sintió un ligero alivio, mas no quedó completamente convencido.

-¡Keh! Es cierto- Decía recordando a todos los demonios, humanos y bestias que conocía

En ese momento un suave viento comenzó a mecer las hojas y ramas del árbol y ambos cerraron sus ojos disfrutando la sensación.

Se dejaron envolver tanto en la atmósfera que no notaron que el viento sopló aun mas fuerte haciendo mecer demasiado la rama en que estaban, Akane al estar tan relajada perdió el equilibrio y se precipito hacia el suelo, Inuyasha escuchando su grito sin pensarlo dos veces alcanzó rápidamente el suelo para atraparla, sin notar que este acto había hecho caer su gorra, dejando sus orejas completamente expuestas, lo cual no notó hasta que ya era tarde.

Akane había pensado que moriría, en su mente evocó el nombre de Ranma, recordando que El no estaba con Ella, se había resignado y cerrado sus ojos esperando el golpe, cuando sintió que dos fuertes brazos la atrapaban, dándole completa seguridad.

Inuyasha la miro aliviado, por haberla alcanzado, mas cuando se dió cuenta de la ausencia de su gorra, quedó helado, no había manera de evitar que viera sus orejas y descubriera su verdadera naturaleza, sin pensarlo cerró sus ojos esperando alguna reacción, suavemente la dejo de pie frente a El, Akane estaba en silencio.

Inuyasha interpretó de mala manera el silencio de la joven, sintiendo gran impotencia y rabia, al ver que Akane había mentido al decir que aceptaba a todos por igual, no quería darle la satisfacción de ver su decepción, por lo que volteó sin mirarla para largarse de ahí, pero le fue imposible ya que algo o alguien tiraba de su manga de ahori impidiéndole la fuga.

* * *

Akane intento abrir sus ojos, cuando sintió que era dejada de pie sana y salva, sintiendo la ausencia de aquellos brazos, su vista estaba nublosa por las lagrimas que habían escapado de Ella mientras caía, solo veía una borrosa imagen blanca y roja que se fue aclarando poco a poco, lo cual la llevo a la conclusión de que Inuyasha había sido quien la salvo, notó que ya no tenia su gorra puesta y que en lugar de las comunes orejas, este tenia dos hermosas orejas blancas y peludas, iba a decir gracias cuando vio que Inuyasha volteaba mostrando un ligero abatimiento en El, sin pensarlo dos veces se agarró con fuerza de la manga de su ahori que era lo que estaba mas a su alcance. 

-¿Que te pasa Inuyasha? ¿Adonde vas? ¡¿Acaso no vas a dejar agradecerte el haberme salvado?¡- Preguntaba ligeramente molesta por la actitud del hanyou

Inuyasha volteo a verla, quedando desconcertado al ver que esta no había hecho comentario alguno por sus orejas y que además estaba sonriendo amigablemente.

Inuyasha preocupado y extrañado dijo -¿¿Es que acaso no sientes rechazo hacia mi??-

Akane se extraño, sin entender el porque había pensado algo como eso

- ¡Claro que no tonto! Porque lo haría? Es más, estoy mas que agradecida por tu ayuda- Decía la joven mientras se doblaba en agradeciendo- ¡Gracias Inuyasha! -Y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo impulsivamente

Inuyasha se quedo helado, había esperado alguna ofensa o rechazo de parte de Ella, y en cambio lo estaba abrazando, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara al máximo al darse cuenta de la cercanía entre ambos, sin saber como reaccionar.

Cuando Akane notó la rigidez del cuerpo del joven se dio cuenta de su acto y rápidamente se separó de El con un rubor cubriéndola por completo

- L...lo siento, no quise ser tan impulsiva-

Inuyasha recuperó la calma e intento relajar la situación

- ¡Keh! No importa-

Y sin decir nada se sentó cruzando los brazos meditativamente, Akane lo siguió y se sentó junto a El, sin decir nada

Inuyasha se sentía bien, ya que Akane ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle por sus orejas dejando claro que decía la verdad cuando dijo que no le importaba como se viera uno por fuera, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un leve toque en sus oídos, que hizo que estas se movieran inconscientemente.

Dirigió su vista hacia Akane que estaba inclinada intentado alcanzar con cuidado sus orejas, una sonrisa nerviosa cruzo sus labios al verse descubierta.

Inuyasha recordó la de veces que Kagome se había sentido impulsada a hacer eso, al igual que su madre, dejando salir un suspiro de resignación

Akane sentándose nuevamente -Lo siento, no lo pude evitar jeje-

Inuyasha la vio intrigado y pudiendo contener mas su duda habló - ¿¿¿Es que acaso no te produce rechazo o miedo estar cerca mío???-

Akane estaba extrañada, por la insistencia en ese asunto - ¿Rechazo? ¿Y eso porque?-

-Por estar frente a un ser mitad demonio, por eso-

Akane lo vió asombrada - ¡¿Eres mitad demonio?! ¡¡Je!! Y Yo que había pensado que habías caído en alguna poza de Jusenkyo o habías sido hechizado jeje-

-¡¡Keh!! ¡¡Claro que no!!-

- ¿¿Eso quiere decir que eres un hanyou??-

Inuyasha inmediatamente dejo ver su molestia al escucharla nombrarle así-

- ¡¡¡No me gusta que me llamen así!!!-

Akane se sintió mal al ver que lo había ofendido

-Perdona, no sabia, es que en la clase nos han hablado sobre Ellos y según el profesor así le decían a quienes eran mitad demonio- En ese momento se extrañó - Pero que extraño, según mi maestro tu raza desapareció hace mucho

Inuyasha quedó sin tener que decir, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería decirle toda la verdad.

-Puede que sea cierto Akane. La verdad, Yo no soy de esta época, vengo del pasado…, de la época de las guerras civiles-

Akane lo escuchaba atentamente, si antes el chico le había parecido interesante, ahora lo era aun mas, recordando la vez que Ella y los demás habían viajado al pasado con el espejo del maestro.

Inuyasha observaba las expresiones de Akane, notando que esta no se sorprendía de sobremanera como pensó que haría y escuchaba con atención a lo que decía.

Estuvo un buen tiempo contándole de donde venia, y como había llegado a esa época, por lo que tuvo que contarle de Kagome, mas solo le dijo lo principal, no le dijo nada de su cambio de actitud ni nada, Akane no pudo evitar sentir algo al saber de la existencia de la joven miko, mas optó solo por ignorarlo.

-...Y así fue que terminé viajando entre mi época y la tuya- Terminaba de contar Inuyasha

- Guaaauu, esto es muy impresionante, es la primera vez que conozco alguien como Tú, además esas orejas que tienes son muy tiernas, no me extraña que esa chica Kagome se fijara en Ti-

Cuando Akane se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca rápidamente avergonzada y roja como tomate.

Inuyasha la miró con su egocéntrica sonrisa de medio lado, contento de saber que para Ella, El tampoco le era tan indiferente.

-¡Keh!-

Akane intentando cambiar el tema - Pero Inuyasha, según me dices esa chica Kagome te ama realmente y Tu le correspondes ¿¿Porque no se ve que pasen mucho tiempo juntos?? Lo digo, porque estos en estos tres días te he visto solo y los dos últimos los hemos pasado juntos-

Inuyasha bajó la mirada, pensando que quizás si le contaba lo que le pasaba, Akane podría darle alguna idea o algo, por lo que decidido se guardó su orgullo y hablo.

- Lo que pasa Akane, es que Kagome se ha alejado poco a poco de mi este ultimo tiempo; al principio disfrutábamos estando juntos cada vez que era posible, pero después de que derrotamos a Naraku y las cosas se calmaron, su actitud fue cambiando, bueno al menos conmigo; su responsabilidad como miko y los estudios tomaron mayor importancia para Ella, y cada vez que la buscaba tenia algo que hacer, y cuando logró estar a solas con Ella, algo o alguien nos interrumpe-

Me comencé a sentir solo de nuevo, extraño tanto a la Kagome que conocí…- En ese momento se notó demasiado vulnerable por lo que cambio su postura nuevamente a una orgullosa, como si no le importara -¡¡KEH!! ¡¡ Que haga lo que quiera, no me importa!!-

Akane al ver su actitud, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sonrisa, a lo que Inuyasha la miro molesto, pensando que se burlaba de sus problemas, Akane al notarlo se disculpó

- Perdona que me ría Inuyasha, pero ese orgullo que tienes es demasiado ¿¿Que tiene de malo admitir lo que sientes? Si ocultas lo que sientes bajo una mascara, te puedes arrepentir después- Decía mientras recordaba todo el tiempo que Ella negó lo que sentía por Ranma.

Inuyasha le encontró la razón -Si... puede que tengas razón... gracias por escucharme Akane-

- No es nada Inuyasha... se que nos conocemos hace solo 3 días, pero realmente te considero como un amigo muy querido-

- "Un amigo ¡¡Me considera su amigo!!" A mi me pasa igual contigo Akane... no entiendo la razón, pero al conocerte, deje de sentir esa soledad que me estaba envolviendo-

- Si, a mi me pasa lo mismo ¿¿que extraño no??-

Ambos sonrieron con simpatía, se sentían muy bien internamente al saber que tenían una amistad tan especial entre ellos.

En un momento Inuyasha dejo de sonreír y puso rostro de interrogación

- A todo esto Akane ¿Que es eso de las pozas de Jusenkyo que mencionaste antes?-

Akane pensó en darle solo una idea del lugar pero sabia que Inuyasha le preguntaría el porque conocía un lugar así, por lo que decidió compensar la confianza de Inuyasha para con Ella, contándole su historia.

- Veras Inuyasha Jusenkyo es un lugar donde hay unas pozas encantadas, haciendo que quien caiga en Ellas...-

Akane le contó poco a poco la historia, cuando Inuyasha comprendió que prometido era ser como un futuro compañero en sus términos y que ese Ranma no era solo un amigo para Akane, sintió la misma sensación que Akane cuando esta supo de Kagome, mas al igual que la chica lo ignoró y siguió escuchando atento, sintiendo molestia con ese Ranma, ya que notó que no había sido la mejor persona con su nueva amiga.

-...Y así termine aquel día en la plaza y te conocí- Termino de contar Akane sonriendo

-¡¡¡Keh!!! Definitivamente ese Ranma es un Idiota, si Tu fueras mi compañera Akane no te perdería de vista, ni te ignoraría... Un ligero sonrojo iba cubriendo sus mejillas a medida que hablaba, al imaginar como seria

Akane al comprender que podría significar eso de ser su compañera y ante las palabras e imaginándose como prometida de Inuyasha también sufrió gran sonroje

Ambos reaccionaron y desviaron sus miradas, intentando quitar esos pensamientos de sus mentes

Akane cambiando el tema - Inuyasha ¿porque no intentas ser mas atento con Kagome? quizás eso funcione, a las mujeres nos gusta que de vez en cuando nos den algún regalo por ejemplo-

-¡¡Keh!! ¿Tu crees? Naa eso no va conmigo-

Akane no pudo evitar comparar la actitud orgullosa del hanyou con Ranma, realmente se parecían, por lo que se decidió a que lo ayudaría a arreglar su relación con aquella chica llamada Kagome

-Si quieres que Kagome vuelva a ser la de antes, deberás hacerme ¡¡¿¿caso me oyes??¡¡- Inuyasha no se pudo negar ante el entusiasmo de Akane por lo que asintió -Cuando la vayas a ver intenta con llevarle unas flores, ese gesto de seguro le gustará-

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al recordar a Kouga, quien cuando cortejaba a su Kagome hacia eso, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo se veía que a Kagome le agradaba el gesto.

-¡¡Keh!! Como digas... - En ese momento una idea vino a su mente, si Ella lo ayudaría, no había motivos para que El no hiciera lo mismo - Pero a cambio Yo también te daré una mano con ese prometido tuyo – Decía mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado

Akane dudaba en si aceptar la ayuda de Inuyasha o no, ese chico se parecía demasiado a Ranma y no parecía que tuviera un conocimiento extenso de ese tipo de cosas, además se veía que no sabia muchas cosas de esta época ni de las costumbres. Pero al verlo tan entusiasmado y seguro de poder ayudarla aceptó, esperando no arrepentirse después.

- Entonces es un trato, nos apoyaremos mutuamente- Decía mientras sonreía – "Ya no estare sola de nuevo..."- Pensaba en su interior

-¡¡Keh!! ¡¡Esta bien!! – Decía con animos Inuyasha mientras pensaba –"Ya no estare solo de nuevo..."-

Y se dieron las manos amistosamente cerrando así un trato de palabra y de amistad duradera entre Ellos.

Después de un rato Akane terminaba de darle los últimos consejos

- Entonces eso será lo primero que harás y pasado mañana nos encontraremos para saber que tal te fue ¿te parece?-

-Está bien, pero Tú también tendrás que hacer algo-

-¿¿Yo?? ¿¿ Porque??-

-¿¿No me dijiste que ese idiota regresa hoy?? Bueno tienes todo el día de mañana para realizar mi consejo-

Akane se vio atrapada y tuvo que aceptar

-Es algo sencillo, solo intenta darle estas sonrisas que me has mostrado desde que nos conocimos, creo que será suficiente para hacer que te tome en cuenta, como te dije antes, te ves linda cuando sonríes- Decía Inuyasha dándole una segura sonrisa de medio lado

Akane se ruborizo al 100 ante las palabras de Inuyasha e inconscientemente le mando un empujón que hizo que el hanyou perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio y gruñera molesto

Akane al reaccionar en lo que había hecho se disculpó manteniendo el rojo en sus mejillas, Inuyasha terminó viendo el lado divertido de la actitud de la joven y se puso a reír, haciendo que Akane también se le uniera.

* * *

En dos lugares diferentes una joven miko y un joven con una trenza estornudaban repetidamente, intentando imaginar quien podría estar hablando con tanto animo de Ellos...

* * *

Lo poco que les quedaba de tarde lo ocuparon poniéndose mas al día el uno del otro, contando de sus vidas, familias, amigos, etc… 

Antes de irse Inuyasha busco su gorra que por suerte no había volado lejos y se la puso para ocultar nuevamente sus orejas.

* * *

Ya de regreso en Nerima Inuyasha acompaño a Akane hasta su casa, ya estaba oscureciendo y no quería que anduviera sola por el lugar, sentía que debía protegerla, así que la acompaño hasta la esquina de la calle donde estaba el Dojo, ya que Akane le había contado que había dicho a su hermana que estaba con una amiga y no con El, para evitarse problemas, lo que aunque suene extraño el hanyou comprendió. 

Desde la distancia Akane le mostró su casa prometiéndole que uno de esos días lo invitaría a conocerla mejor.

Ambos jóvenes sentían que su amistad era de años y no solo de tres días, esa tarde habían procurado saber todo lo que fuera posible el uno del otro.

-Bueno Inuyasha, me la pase muy bien el día de hoy-

-¡Keh! Yo también – Decía el hanyou sinceramente, ya sin tanta necesidad de ocultar sus emociones -Recuerda que nos veremos pasado mañana en el parque en el mismo lugar de hoy, así me cuentas como te fue con el idiota ese- Decía el hanyou dejando ver que bromeaba

Akane se sonrojó levemente al recordar el consejo del hanyou y asintió, preguntándose como podría funcionar algo como eso.

Inuyasha le dio una sonrisa de medio lado y se despidió, tomando dirección hacia el templo, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, por su parte Akane también comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, dejando ver también una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

-¡¡¡ Ya llegue !!!- Gritaba Akane avisando su llegada y dejando sus zapatos en la entrada 

- ¡¡Bienvenida a casa Akane!! ¡¡¡¿Como estuvo tu picnic con tu amiga?¡¡¡ - Gritaba Kasumi desde la cocina

- ¡Estuvo muy bien Kasumi, me la pasé en grande¡- Respondía Akane recordando cada momento junto a su amigo- ¿Papá, Ranma y el Tío Genma, aun no regresan? – Preguntaba la joven entrando en la cocina, donde Kasumi preparaba la cena

- Si llegaron hace un rato-

-¿¿Y donde están??-Preguntaba Akane agradeciendo haber dicho a Inuyasha que no la dejara frente a la casa.

- Pues Papá y Tío Genma están durmiendo-

-¿Y Ranma ?- Pregunta Akane intentando sonar lo mas indiferente posible

-Pues como no había nadie disponible, tuve que pedirle que fuera a comprar las papas para la cena, pero eso fue hace un rato, ya debe estar por regresar-

- Ohh, esta bien. Iré a tomar un baño antes de la cena-

-Esta bien Akane, te avisaré cuando la comida este lista-

Y sin decir nada mas, Akane se fue a preparar su baño, pensando en todos los hechos del día.

* * *

Inuyasha iba caminando a paso rápido, esperando poder llegar a casa de Kagome antes que Ella llegara y poder dejar así la gorra antes de que alguien notara que El la tenía, no quería tener que explicar porque la tenía en su poder. 

En ese momento chocó hombro con hombro con alguien

Al voltear su mirada ante el extraño se encontró con un joven de ojos azul grisáceos y trenza, quien cortésmente se disculpo

- Lo siento- Se disculpó Ranma, y sin esperar respuesta siguió su camino, esperando llegar a tiempo con las papas para la cena, el hambre lo estaba matando

-¡¡Keh!!- Se escuchó de Inuyasha, quien ignorándolo siguió su camino. No sabia porque, pero ese joven le provocaba algo de molestia y rechazo.

Cuando llegó al templo, ya estaba oscuro, miró hacia la ventana del cuarto de Kagome, mas las luces estaban apagadas, aspiro suavemente el aire y sintió su aroma, mirando hacia todas partes para que no lo vieran, se dirigió al cuarto, dando un vistazo al interior primero. Kagome yacía dormida en su cama, Inuyasha sabia que si lo veía con la gorra esta preguntaría porque la estaba usando, así que sigilosamente entro al cuarto y se saco la gorra dejándola donde siempre. Luego sin poder evitarlo se dispuso a observar el dormir de Kagome, se veía tan hermosa que no quiso despertarla, silenciosamente se recostó junto a Ella, para poder mirarla mejor.

En sus sueños la joven invocó su nombre, lo cual hizo dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro del hanyou al saber que al menos en sus sueños pasaban tiempo juntos, después de observarla un buen tiempo, el sueño fue ganando terreno en Él hasta quedar dormido.

* * *

Ranma iba un poco molesto, aunque no se había detenido a ver al chico con quien chocó, había escuchado su expresión tan descortés. 

- Que muchacho más extraño y grosero. Mmmm Ahora que lo pienso no me parece haberlo visto antes. Bueno da igual, de presencia ya me desagrada...-

En ese momento su estomago comenzó a rugir exigiendo alimento, por lo que olvidándose de sus pensamientos saltó a los tejados para llegar pronto a la casa.

Cuando llegó, dejó las papas con Kasumi, y se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar mientras la cena estaba lista. En el camino se encontró con Akane que venia saliendo del baño, cubierta solamente con una toalla y con el cabello mojado, Ranma quedo embelesado viéndola por unos instantes, mas luego reaccionó tan indiferente como venia haciéndolo desde hace un tiempo y la saludó

- Hola Akane-

Akane se sonrojó, en un momento vio en la mirada del chico que el antiguo Ranma estaba de vuelta, mas se sintió desilusionada al ver desaparecer esa calidez dejando nuevamente la indiferencia

- Hola Ranma ¿Qué tal estuvo el entrenamiento?-

-Bastante agotador, ahora mismo pensaba ir a descansar antes de la cena-

- Ya veo... – Akane sintió que Ranma no quería hablar con Ella, en ese momento el consejo de Inuyasha se le vino a la mente, y aunque se le hacia imposible que funcionara lo intento - Entonces ve y descansa, ya conversaremos después -Y con todas sus ganas le dio su mas hermosa sonrisa, mientras entraba a su cuarto para poder vestirse.

Ranma se quedó en su lugar viendo la puerta ya cerrada de Akane, esa sonrisa siempre había sido su debilidad, y El lo sabía, mas esperaba que Akane ni nadie lo supieran, El era una artista marcial y como tal no podía permitirse ese tipo de debilidades.

Saliendo de su ensoñación se fue a su cuarto para descansar unos momentos, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Continuará...

_**Riosaku **_


	4. Capitulo Cuarto

Nota: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

----------------------: Cambio de escena o punto de vista

**AVISO: Quiero avisarles que cambie el formato de escritura de la historia, espero no se les complique, de ahora en adelante todas mis historias estarán asi, incluyendo relacion sin nombre ok?? Perdonen las molestias y ahora a leer se ha dicho jeje**

**Compañeros en la soledad**

_-Hola Ranma, como estuvo el entrenamiento- Decia Akane_

_-Agotador, ahora mismo pensaba ir a descansar antes de la cena...- Decia un agotado Ranma_

_-Ya veo...- Sintio que Ranma no queria hablar con Ella, en ese momento el consejo de Inuyasha se le vino a la mente, y aunque se le hacia imposible que funcionara lo intento_

_- Entonces ve y descansa, ya conversaremos despues - Y con todas sus ganas le dio su mas hermosa sonrisa, mientras entraba a su cuarto para poder vestirse._

_Ranma se quedo en su lugar, mirando la puerta ya cerrada de Akane, esa sonrisa siempre habia sido su debilidad, y El lo sabia, mas esperaba que Akane ni nadie lo supieran, El era una artista marcial y como tal no podia permitirse ese tipo de debilidades._

_Saliendo de su ensoñacion se fue a su cuarto para descansar unos momentos, cerrando la puerta tras de si._

**Capitulo Cuarto**

Cuando Akane entro en su cuarto se apoyo contra la puerta intentando calmar los rapidos latidos de su corazon, Ranma siempre lograba desbocar su corazon con solo una mirada, aunque el no lo supiera, además no parecia que pudiera tomarle mucha importancia.

Cuando logro calmarse, recordó la expresión en el rostro del joven cuando le sonrió, mas esto no lograba convencerla de nada seguro.

Estuvo un tiempo en su cuarto recordando los hechos del dia y a su extraño amigo con orejas, que encima era de otra epoca, esperaba que le hiciera caso y siguiera su consejo con aquella chica llamada Kagome, no hallaba la hora de que llegara el dia de su reunion para enterarse.

Después de un tiempo el llamado de su hermana para que bajara a cenar la saco de sus pensamientos.

Cuando llego a la mesa, ya todos estaban sentados a excepción de su hermana Nabiki, que se habia ido a estudiar a la Universidad en Tokio, por lo que se habia mudado a vivir con unas amigas, aunque visitaba bastante seguido a su familia.

Antes de tomar su lugar en la mesa Akane saludo a los presentes, quienes devolvieron su saludo con agrado.

Tomando su lugar en la mesa se dispuso a escuchar las historias de los hombres sobre su viaje de entrenamiento.

Akane para no mostrarse aburrida, comenzo a recordar los entretenidos momentos de esos dias, hasta que una voz llamo su atención

-¿¿Y dime Akane, como estuvo tu picnic??- decia su hermana Kasumi con interés

-Estuvo fantastico, la pasamos de maravilla- decia Akane mientras sonreia como Inuyasha le habia recomendado.

Ranma al escuchar que Akane habia salido presto atención a la charla de las hermanas intentando imaginar con quien podria haber ido a ese picnic.

-Y con quien saliste Akane?? Que Yo sepa ninguna de tus amigas esta en Nerima – pregunto un interesado Ranma mientras la veia buscando alguna cosa sospechosa

Akane al ver que Ranma se interesaba en algo de Ella después de tanto, sintio una ligera alegria interna, mas al no querer que descubriera su amistad con el hanyou y provocar problemas al pensar en la posible reaccion de Ranma, minti

-No la conoces, es de otra ciudad y esta de visita-

Ranma al escucharla decir "la" se calmo en su curiosidad y volvio a su ya normal indiferencia, mientras volvia su atención a comentar sobre el viaje con los dos hombres.

Akane al ver el cambio de actitud sintio nuevamente la decepción, mas como le habia prometido a Inuyasha no se daria por vencida tan facilmente, luego de comer se excuso diciendo estar cansada y se fue a su cuarto, pensando en la mejor manera de llamar la atención de su prometido al dia siguiente.

Cuando Inuyasha desperto se encontro durmiendo junto al objeto de sus sueños, quien al parecer no habia notado aun su presencia, al ver que aun era de noche, se levanto con sigilo de su lado, para no despertarla, y despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de Ella, salio de la habitación por la ventana, para regresar a su epoca, aun tenia algo que hacer antes de ver a Kagome despierta.

Al regresar a su época, fue directo a un pequeño campo de flores que conocía, y recogiendo unas pocas, se dirigió a su rama favorita a esperar que amaneciera, y asi poder ir al encuentro de Kagome.

-Espero estas flores le gusten... "Como le ira a Akane con ese idiota..." – Divagaba en sus pensamientos el hanyou mientras se abandonaba nuevamente al mundo de los sueños.

Otro dia comenzaba en Nerima, Akane sintio como los rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana, haciendola despertar de su sueño, con pereza se sentó para así estirar sus extremidades y salir de la pereza que tenia, debia darse todos los ánimos que le fueran posibles para intentar llamar la atención de su prometido, como le habia dicho a Inuyasha que haría.

-Sera mejor que tome un baño primero que nada, para poder despertar...-

Tomando lo necesario se dirigio a tomar su baño.

Cuando hubo terminado bajo a desayunar, mas solo Ranma se encontraba en la mesa, al recordar como debia actuar no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la verguenza, mas respiro profundo esperando relajarse, mientras tomaba su lugar junto a El.

-¡Buenos dias Ranma!- Sonriendo dulcemente.

-Buenos dias Akane - Decia sin voltear a verla, mostrando mas interés en su desayuno.

Akane se sintio molesta al ver que Ranma ni se habia molestado en verla, mas por su amigo Inuyasha, no se daria por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Ranmaaa, que tal esta el desayuno?? - buscando algun tema para llamar su atención.

Ranma sin dejar de tomar atención a su desayuno respondi

-Sabe bien - mientras seguia comiendo sin prestarle mayor atención.

Akane se sintio completamente ignorada, al no poder controlar su molestia, rompio los palillos en sus manos por la frustración y se levanto molesta de su lugar

-¡Dile a Kasumi que se me quito el apetito por favor! - Mientras se iba dejando solo nuevamente a su prometido, quien volteo por primera vez a verla.

-"¿Que le habra pasado ahora?"- Pensaba el joven mientras continuaba con su desayuno, cuando Kasumi apareció.

-¿Crei haber escuchado a Akane, donde esta Ranma? Aquí traia su comida-

Ranma vio con simpatía a la mayor de las hermanas Tendo

-Dijo que no tenia hambre y creo que se fue a su cuarto-

Kasumi preocupada por su hermana menor.

- Espero no este enferma-

-No lo creo...- Decia el chico mientras regresaba a su desayuno no preocupándose del asunto.

Mientras Akane estaba en su cuarto colocándose su gi de entrenamiento aun furibunda

-¡¡Ese baka!! ¡¡Ni siquiera volteo a verme!!- Luego se calmo un poco - Espero que a Inuyasha le este yendo mejor que a mi...-

Inuyasha estaba placidamente durmiendo cuando algo golpeo su cabeza

Gruñendo despertó, viendo que lo que lo habia golpeado había sido una pequeña bellota

-¡¡Despierta Inuyasha!!¡¿ Acaso piensas dormir en ese árbol todo el dia?!- Decia el pequeño Shippou a su amigo.

Inuyasha molesto por el atrevimiento del kitsune y por haberse dado cuenta de que se habia quedado dormido, bajo de la rama de un salto, dándole sin pensarlo dos veces un golpe en la cabeza al pequeño kitsune y después tomarlo por la cola para ponerlo cara a cara a El.

-¡¿Dime Shippou, Kagome ya vino?!-

-¡¡Siii!! ¡¡¡Asi que apenas me sueltes ire con Ella para decirle que me golpeaste!!! -decia Shippou molesto.

-¡¡Keh!!¿Acaso crees que me vas a asustar con eso? -decia burlándose.

En ese momento se oyó un grito que se acercaba

-¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!¡¡¡Abajo!!!-

Haciendo quedar al hanyou estampado en el suelo, soltando al final al pequeño zorrito que corrio llorando lagrimas de cocodrilo hacia su salvadora

-¡¡Kagomeeeee!! ¡¡Inuyasha me pegoooo!!- Mientras se abrazaba aun mas a Ella.

-Yaaa Shippou no llores, ya no eres un bebe- Le decia dulcemente la joven mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos.

Inuyasha veía la escena molesto y con ceño fruncido

-Ese maldito... - Gruñendo por lo bajo.

Cuando Kagome logro calmar a Shippou

-Te traje los dulces que te gustan Shippou, pero estan en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, puedes ir por ellos si quieres- Sonriéndole amablemente.

-¡¡¡Siiiii!!! ¡¡¡Gracias Kagome!!!¡¡¡ Eres muy buena!!!-

Decia el pequeño kitzune mientras la abrazaba en agradecimiento para después irse rumbo a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede

Mientras Kagome dirigía sus pasos hacia el hanyou, que permanecía gruñendo en el suelo

-Vamos Inuyasha levántate, no exageres- Sonriendo levemente.

Inuyasha se levanto aun molesto

-¡Keh! No entiendo porque consientes tanto a ese pequeño demonio- Mientras miraba a hacia un lado molesto.

-Porque solo es un niño, y si vas a estar molesto mejor me voy a ayudar a la anciana Kaede- Dando la vuelta con la intención de irse.

Mas Inuyasha se lo impidio tomándole la mano para detenerla

-¡Keh! ¡Esta bieeen! Ven vamos a caminar un rato- Sin soltarle la mano comenzó a caminar guiándola.

Cuando llegaron a una colina fuera del pueblo se sentaron, Kagome miraba hacia el horizonte, mas a diferencia de antes en vez de recargarse contra el hanyou solo se sentaba a su lado sin contacto alguno.

Inuyasha solo la observaba de reojo, admirando la belleza de esta, cuando recordó las flores que recogiera en la madrugada.

-Es cierto casi lo olvido- Metiendo su mano en la manga de su ahori.

Kagome volteo a verlo interesada por saber de que hablaba el hanyou.

Mas Inuyasha se sintio abatido al ver que las flores se habian arruinado, de seguro con el abajo de Kagome.

Kagome noto el semblante triste del hanyou, quien no habia podido evitar bajar las orejas por la decepción.

-¿¿Dime Inuyasha que tenias ahí??-

Inuyasha decepcionado y molesto como un niño, no queria que viera las flores arruinadas

-¡¡¡ Keh!!! No es nada...-

-Como que nada, si mira como te has puesto. A ver dejame ver-

Inuyasha no queriendo que se molestara por no mostrarle lo que tenía, saco las arruinadas flores de su manga y las puso frente a Kagome.

Inuyasha: Ten... Se suponía que serian para Ti, pero, se arruinaron... (cabizbajo)

Esta las vio con ligero asombro

Kagome: ¿E-eran para mi Inuyasha?

Ante el tierno gesto del hanyou una calidez invadió el interior de la joven, como hace un tiempo no pasaba.

En ese momento Kagome sintió el arrebato y se lanzó a abrazarlo con amor y besarlo, provocando que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y quedaran tirados en el pasto.

Inuyasha asombrado al ver nuevamente a su antigua Kagome, correspondio el gesto devolviendo el beso y abrazandola.

Kagome: (entre el beso) ¡Me encantaron Inuyasha! Muchas gracias (para volver a besarlo con ternura)

Mas esto no duro demasiado, ya que la joven de repente sintió que una frialdad se apoderaba nuevamente de su ser, haciendola volver a su actitud fria y calculadora.

Sin pensarlo dos veces rompio el beso con el hanyou para pararse y dejarlo ahí, mientras se disculpaba con que tenia cosas importantes que hacer y no podia estar ahí jugando.

Inuyasha se sentía decepcionado por terminar tan agradable momento tan rapido, mas tambien se sentía feliz, ya que por unos instantes habia tenido de vuelta a la Kagome que conoció en sus brazos, como si hubiera vuelto a ser la de antes.

Mientras la joven se alejaba del hanyou con las flores en mano, este permanecía sentado ahí mirando al horizonte pensando en su amiga y sus consejos, que ya no le parecían tan tontos como al principio...

Cuando Kagome regresaba al pueblo manteniendo una mirada seria, aun sostenía inconscientemente las flores que le habia dado Inuyasha, mas al notarlas y verlas ahora sin el mismo interés que al principio, las tiro por el camino.

Akane descargaba su frustración en el dojo, practicando contra uno de los muñecos de paja que generalmente usaba, mas para variar termino destrozándolo por completo.

-¡¡Ese Baka!! ¡¡No lo soporto, es un engreído!! ¡¡Yo intentando llamar su atención y El nada de nada!! -Decía con molestia para sí misma, mientras seguía lanzando patadas al aire por la falta de su muñeco)

En ese momento estaba tan ensimismada lanzando golpes y maldiciendo por lo bajo que no noto la presencia del objeto de su colera que la observaba desde la puerta, serio.

-Si sigues practicando de esa forma no conseguirás nada mas que lastimarte- Decia sin interés Ranma.

-¡Eso no te importa!- Decia aun molesta la joven

-¡Que antipatica eres! ¡Solo era un comentario!-

-¡Pues si Tu no fueras tan desagradable Yo tampoco lo seria!-

-¡¿A siiiii?!¡¡ Pues si Tu no fueras una marimacho, no seria tan difícil tratar contigo!!-

En un leve instante Akane sintió que las cosas volvían a ser como antes y que nada había cambiado para mal entre Ellos, mas la ilusión poco le duró, ya que de un momento a otro pareciera que Ranma hubiera notado lo que hacía y se hubiera calmado a si mismo internamente, para volver a su actitud seria e indiferente para con Ella, y disculpándose diciendo que tenia que hacer, la dejo nuevamente sola en el lugar.

- Disculpa, pero tengo que hacer... nos vemos después Akane - Decía Ranma mientras daba la vuelta para salir del lugar dejándola sola.

Akane se quedo viéndolo hasta que lo perdió de vista.

-Ranma...- Decia casi en un susurro mientras volvía a su entrenamiento cabizbaja.

Mas al notar el desorden que había hecho en el lugar, se dispuso a ordenar todo, mientras pensaba en la actitud de su prometido.

Mientras su prometido había ido al tejado de la casa, lugar que hace mucho no frecuentaba, se asombro de que aun le proporcionara esa tranquilidad para despejar sus pensamientos, mientras observaba hacia el horizonte.

Inuyasha después de permanecer mucho tiempo en la colina recordando una y otra vez el beso que compartiera con Kagome, habia ido al pueblo buscándola, mas esta estaba ocupada ayudando a la anciana con unos enfermos, por lo que le dijo al hanyou que no tenia tiempo para El por el momento, Inuyasha al ver que así era, le dijo que iría con Miroku mientras se desocupaba y que la estaría esperando.

Kagome asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención, sino mas bien ensimismada en su labor.

Cuando Inuyasha vislumbro a su amigo, se alegro de verlo por primera vez sin la compañía de Sango, ya que desde que eran pareja, no había momento alguno separados.

- Hey!! Miroku!!-

-¡¡Inuyasha!! ¡¿Como estas?!- Decia el monje animado

- Dime ¿¿Donde esta Sango?? Es raro no verlos juntos- Viendo intrigado a su amigo.

- Ella y Kohaku fueron con Kirara a su pueblo para visitar las tumbas-

-Ya veo...-

-Y tu Inuyasha?? Donde esta la señorita Kagome?-

La verdad es que ni Miroku, Sango, Shippou o la anciana habían notado el cambio tan radical de Kagome, ni en lo deteriorada que se estaba tornando su relación con el hanyou, estaban demasiado ensimismados en sus vidas como para notarlo.

-¡Keh! Para variar esta ocupada con sus deberes de sacerdotisa- Decia Inuyasha un poco molesto.

- Es cierto, pero debes entender que la labor de sacerdotisa es muy dura e implica responsabilidades-

-¡Keh!- Mirando a un lado molesto- Que haga lo que quiera- Decía como si no le importara mas en su interior sentía la pena de no poder estar mas con Ella.

Estuvieron casi todo el haciendose compañía entre Ellos, mas cuando notaron que ya estaba atardeciendo, decidieron ir a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, para averiguar que demoraba tanto a la joven, ya que no habian tenido señales de Ella durante todo el dia.

Mas cuando entraron en la cabaña sólo estaban la anciana Kaede y Shippou

-¿¿ Y Kagome anciana??- Preguntaba Inuyasha mientras intentaba captar el aroma de Kagome en el lugar.

La anciana volteo a verlo extrañada

- Pues se fue hace un rato Inuyasha-

Inuyasha frunció el ceño molesto y dio media vuelta, yéndose sin decir nada, cruzándose con Miroku que entraba detrás de El, que lo vio extrañado, para luego voltear a ver a la anciana.

- Que le paso a Inuyasha?? Donde esta la señorita Kagome?-

Anciana Kaede lo vio y hablo de manera obvia

- Pues en su epoca, donde mas, se fue hace un rato ya. Pensé que pasaría a ver a Inuyasha, pero parece que no fue así-

Miroku notando que algo no estaba bien, decidió camuflar las cosas

- ¡Ah! ¡No! Inuyasha si sabia, pero imaginamos que podria seguir por aquí eso es todo jeje. Bueno será mejor que me vaya, Sango debe estar por volver- Decía mientras daba la vuelta para largarse dejando tranquila a la anciana - "Que extraño, parece que las cosas entre Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome no van tan bien como pensamos, tendré que poner mas atención a ver que esta pasando" –

Pensaba el monje mientras iba en busca del hanyou, mas no lo encontró en ningun lugar, derrotado imagino que este habría ido al tiempo de Kagome para hablar con Ella, solo esperaba que no hiciera nada tonto.

Resignado regreso a la cabaña esperando que Sango y su hermano ya hubieran regresado, la echaba de menos, ya se preocuparía por Inuyasha después...

Inuyasha ya se encontraba en la epoca de Kagome, aspiro el aire del lugar buscando algun indicio de su aroma, sintiendo satisfacción al sentirlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia la casa, donde la encontró cenando junto a su madre, hermano y abuelo, quienes volteraron a verlo.

-¿Inuyasha, quieres cenar con nosotros?- Decia la madre de Kagome con simpatía

-¡¡Siii que se quede, asi podremos jugar videojuegos!!- Decia entusiasmado Sota, el hermano pequeño de Kagome

Inuyasha viendo que no tenia opción, aceptó, sentándose junto a Kagome, quien seguia con su alimento no prestando demasiada atención a su alrededor ni al hanyou.

Cuando Inuyasha vio que ya no era el centro de atención, volteo a ver a Kagome quien al sentir su mirada sobre Ella, volteó a verlo

-¿Pasa algo Inuyasha?-

-¡Keh! ¿Porque no pasaste a verme antes de regresar como habíamos quedado Kagome ?Te estaba esperando...- Decia un poco molesto y sentido con Ella

-Lo siento Inuyasha, pero estaba agotada y quería regresar a casa lo mas pronto posible para descansar-

-Pero...- Siendo interrumpido por Ella, antes de que pudiera seguir

-Ya te explique. Ahora si me disculpas, estoy muy cansada y necesito dormir- decia mientras bostezaba- Mañana quizas podamos estar juntos un rato, buenas noches Inuyasha- Besando su mejilla con un corto beso- Buenas noches abuelo, Sota, Mamá- Mientras realizaba el camino a su habitación

-Buenas noches- Dijeron sus familiares casi a coro

Inuyasha se quedo viéndola hasta que esta desapareció de su vista, acongojado por no poder estar con Ella mas tiempo.

- Ten Inuyasha sírvete- Decia amablemente la madre de Kagome

Inuyasha al ver que no habia mas que hacer, acepto agradecido la comida, con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza había olvidado el hambre que tenia.

Después de comer y de jugar con Sota un buen rato, decidió ir a dormir como lo hacia cada vez se quedaba allá, sentado junto a la cama de Kagome, disfrutando así su compañía, aunque no estuviera despierta, hasta que El también terminaba cayendo dormido.

Akane después de limpiar el desastre del dojo habia ido a darse una ducha para quitarse el sudor y volver a ponerse su vestido.

Para su mala suerte no vio a Ranma durante toda la mañana, y su tía y hermana la habían estado atosigando con el asunto de aprender a ser una buena esposa.

Cuando llego la hora de almorzar, Ranma recién hizo acto de presencia, mas aún con su ya tan acostumbrada indiferencia hacia Ella.

Durante todo el dia Akane tomaba la oportunidad que fuera para sonreírle, mas este la mayoría de las veces la ignoraba, mas la joven estaba segura que en unos pequeños instantes lograba notar un sonroje o brillo en los ojos de Ranma al verla. Y mientras Ranma diera alguna esperanza de fijarse en Ella, seguiría insistiendo, tanto por Ella y por cumplirle a su amigo hanyou..

Ya acostada en su cama Akane se abandonó a sus pensamientos.

-"No te entiendo Ranma, hay pequeños momentos en que eres el de antes, pero tan rapido como vienen desaparecen, y regresas a esa actitud tan distante conmigo... Si no te amara como lo hago creo que me habria dado por vencida hace tiempo..."- Cuando se dio cuenta de algo - "Aunque si lo pienso estuve a punto de hacerlo, si no fuera por Inuyasha... No se que hay en El, pero me hace sentir tan bien... Espero me de buenas noticias mañana, no encuentro la hora de que nos veamos para saber que tal le fue..." –

Pensaba para si misma mientras cerraba los ojos para entrar en el mundo de los sueños, donde Ranma era el principal protagonista, como lo había sido desde que se enamoró de El.

Comenzaba un nuevo día...

Inuyasha sintió como los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de Kagome, abrió los ojos lentamente, notando que Kagome ya se habia levantado, estirandose decidió levantarse para bajar y ver estaba abajo.

Mas ni su aroma encontró por el lugar

-Inuyasha, veo que ya despertaste, quieres desayunar?- decia amablemente la madre de la joven

Inuyasha sabiendo que no podría negarse acepto, aprovechando de preguntar por Kagome

-¿Y Kagome ?- pregunto a la madre de la joven, mientras buscaba en alguna dirección algun indicio de su aroma

-Ya se fue a estudiar, dijo que no habia querido despertarte, tambien dijo que no llegaría hasta la noche, para que no la esperaras-

Inuyasha se sintio levemente decepcionado, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando de alguna manera, además eso le dejaba el dia libre para ir a reunirse con su nueva amiga como habian quedado, lo cual lo alegraba mucho internamente, mas su alegria se apago al escuchar hablar a la madre de Kagome

-¿¿Inuyasha, como Kagome no estara, imagino estarás desocupado el día de hoy no??- Sin dejar su sonrisa en ningún momento - ¿Podrias ayudarme en algunas cosas que tengo que hacer?

Inuyasha sintió que su alegria se quebrantaba con cada palabra, no queria dejar a su amiga esperando, pero tampoco podía decirle que no a la madre de Kagome.

-"Quizas logre desocuparme pronto"- Pensaba el hanyou con esperanza.

Para Akane las cosas no estaban mejor, ya que desde que se había levantado su tía y hermana la habían tenido ocupada con alguna lección para ser buena ama de casa.

Cuando logro escapar de Ellas era ya entrado la tarde, en realidad dudaba que Inuyasha la hubiera esperado tanto tiempo, pero una pequeña esperanza se abrigaba en su interior de que quizas aun podria encontrarlo, sin tomarse mucho tiempo se dispuso al lugar de reunión, diciéndole a su hermana que tenia que salir y que no sabia si tardaría.

Ranma venia de vuelta de un pequeño paseo que habia salido a dar ese día, cuando vio pasar a Akane quien iba con un paso rápido y bastante ansiosa, lo que hizo salir a flote su curiosidad y seguirla sin que Ella lo notara.

-"¿A donde ira tan apurada Akane?"- Se preguntaba Ranma mientras intentaba no ser descubierto por la chica

Mas Akane estaba tan ensimismada en si encontraría o no a su amigo que no lo noto.

Sabia que el encuentro debia haber sido en la mañana y que sería imposible que la hubiera esperado, mas tenia la leve esperanza de que El tambien se hubiera retrasado y fuera tarde como Ella, nada perdia con comprobarlo.

Cuando Inuyasha terminó de ayudar a la madre de Kagome, noto que ya estaba atardeciendo y dudaba que Akane lo huebiera esperado, mas al igual que Akane un leve presentimiento le dijo ir a comprobar de todas maneras, intentando no ser descubierto tomó la gorra de la habitación de Kagome y salió del templo para dirigirse rápidamente al punto de encuentro, deseando con fuerza encontrarla aun en el lugar.

Por las dos entradas contrarias del parque se podia ver a 2 jovenes o mejor dicho una joven y un hanyou, caminando deprisa hacia un punto en común, mas la joven no iba sola, ya que otro joven la seguia sigilosamente esperando descubrir el motivo de la salida tan repentina de su prometida.

Inuyasha ya estaba llegando al lugar de encuentro, con esperanza de encontrar aun a Akane por el lugar, mas una voz llamó su atención haciendolo voltear en su dirección.

-¡Inuyasha!¿Se puede saber que haces por aquí?- Preguntaba extrañada Kagome, quien estaba sentada bajo un árbol con los libros de estudio en mano.

Inuyasha quedo helado al verla, estaba tan ensimismado buscando el aroma de Akane, que no habia notado el de Kagome, quien guardo sus libros y se acercó hacia El.

En la dirección contraria Akane se acercaba apresurada al punto de encuentro, seguida por un intrigado Ranma desde no muy lejos...

-"Ojala Inuyasha aun este por aquí..."- Pensaba la joven con una leve esperanza en su interior.

Mientras apresuraba aun mas el paso para llegar.

Continuará...

Riosaku

Hola a todos, perdonen si me tarde pero aqui traigo otro capitulo jeje

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me mandaron sus reviews, este capitulo va para uds espero les haya gustado.

Manden sus reviews para saberlo si?

Bueno me despido y nos vemos en mi proxima actualizacion jeje

Sayonara


	5. Capitulo Quinto

Nota: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**_Compañeros en la soledad_**

_-¡Inuyasha!¿Se puede saber que haces por aquí?- Preguntaba extrañada Kagome, quien estaba sentada bajo un árbol con los libros de estudio en mano. _

_Inuyasha quedo helado al verla, estaba tan ensimismado buscando el aroma de Akane, que no había notado el de Kagome, quien guardo sus libros y se acercó hacia El._

_

* * *

_

_En la dirección contraria Akane se acercaba apresurada al punto de encuentro, seguida por un intrigado Ranma desde no muy lejos... _

_-"Ojala Inuyasha aun este por aquí..."- Pensaba la joven con una leve esperanza en su interior. _

_Mientras apresuraba aun mas el paso para llegar. _

_**Capitulo Quinto**_

-Pensé que no te gustaba mi época- Decía Kagome al hanyou

-¡Keh! ¡Y sigo pensando igual!- Decía Inuyasha mientras fruncía el ceño

-Entonces ¿que haces por aquí? según se, estamos bastante lejos del templo-

-Pueeeees… "Piensa Inuyasha piensa ¡ya se!" Lo que pasa es que quería verte, así que busqué y seguí tu aroma hasta aquí. "Espero lo crea…"- Decía mientras intentaba ocultar sus nervios a que lo descubriera

-¿Y que es eso tan importante para lo que querías verme? Porque sino fuera importante, no veo porque no podías esperar a que regresara a la casa- Decía la chica

-Pueees… ¿Te extrañaba?- Decía el hanyou imaginando que esa razón sería mas que suficiente suficiente

Kagome sintió una ligera ternura en su interior mas esta desapareció en seguida, sin siquiera lograr salir, manteniendo su actitud poco cariñosa con el hanyou.

- Creo que esa no es razón suficiente Inuyasha, no es bueno que andes por ahí como si fueras igual al todos ¿Qué pasaría si alguien te descubre? Para la próxima será mejor que me esperes en el templo o en el pasado ¿Esta bien?- Decía la joven como si le reprendiera.

Inuyasha solo pudo bajar sus orejas al sentirse regañado.

-Será mejor que regresemos a casa, aun me queda por estudiar y como dices que no te gusta esta época, será mejor regreses al pasado, ya iré Yo a verte cuando me desocupe- Decía Kagome.

Inuyasha asintió, mas cuando Kagome no lo veía dio un ligero vistazo hacia el lugar donde debería haberse encontrado con Akane, y aspiro el aire buscando su aroma, mas este se llenaba por el momento por el de Kagome, quien estaba junto a El.

-"No se ve nadie… De seguro vino temprano y al no encontrarme decidió irse...Espero que no se haya enojado"- Decía en su mente el hanyou, con desilusión en su interior.

-¿Que es lo que tanto ves hacia allá Inuyasha?- Preguntaba interesada la joven

Inuyasha al verse descubierto volteo intentando guardar la calma

-¡Nada!, solo me llamo la atención un ruido que escuché de por allá- Decía temeroso a ser descubierto

- De seguro fueron las aves. Ven Inuyasha regresemos al templo- Decía la joven mientras comenzaba a caminar

Inuyasha dio un último vistazo hacia el lugar de encuentro, mas no vio rastro alguno de su amiga por el lugar, se sentía desilusionado por no ver a Akane y la vez satisfecho de al menos poder estar con Kagome, que ya iba caminando un poco mas adelante.

* * *

Cuando Akane llego al lugar lo encontró vacío, miró en todas direcciones mas no vio rastro de su amigo, Inuyasha ya estaba fuera del alcance de la vista de la joven. 

-"Soy una tonta ¿Cómo pude pensar que Inuyasha estaría aun esperándome- Decía para sí la joven desilusionada -Ya esta atardeciendo, será mejor que regrese a casa"- Pensaba la joven para si misma, mientras devolvía sus pasos en dirección a su casa.

Ranma al ver que no había nada fuera de lo normal y que al parecer Akane solo había salido a dar un paseo, dejo su curiosidad y decidió también volver a la casa sin que Akane lo descubriera, ya era tarde y tenia hambre.

-"Vaya, solo paseaba... Pero no entiendo porque tenía tanta prisa en su paseo… "- Pensaba el chico mientras saltaba tejado a tejado en dirección al dojo.

* * *

Cuando Akane llego a la casa, ya estaban por cenar, ayudo a Kasumi con la mesa, mientras todos tomaban su lugar. 

La cena estuvo realmente tranquila y como siempre apenas Ranma termino de devorar su alimento se disculpo para ir a entrenar un rato antes de dormir.

Akane se retiró a su cuarto después de comer, no podía olvidar a Inuyasha, imaginando que quizás no querría verla de nuevo por plantarlo o quizás ni siquiera se había molestado en ir, muchas ideas cruzaban su mente, aunque no quisiera.

Ya en su cuarto se recostó sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo.

Deseaba tanto ver ese día Inuyasha, necesitaba a su amigo, además el no saber si le habría ido bien a Él, también la tenia en ascuas, en un momento pensó que quizás le pudo haber ido tan bien, que no había ni siquiera podido ir a su cita.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo ¿Como vería nuevamente a Inuyasha, si nunca le había preguntado exactamente de que templo venía?

Sabia que seria ridículo buscarlo templo por templo, además difícilmente podría acertar en que estuviera en esta o en su época y no sabia si le había hablado a su novia de Ella, no podía meterlo en problemas.

Sintió un dolor en su corazón al imaginar no verlo de nuevo, no creía poder de nuevo con la soledad, al menos tenia la esperanza de que Inuyasha si sabia donde vivía Ella, solo le quedaba tener fe en que quizás Él podría ir a verla.

* * *

Durante el camino de regreso fueron pocas las palabras que cruzaron entre Kagome e Inuyasha, pero eso no le importaba demasiado al hanyou ya que el hecho de sentirla cerca era mas que suficiente para Él; aunque en su mente seguía dando vueltas su amiga Akane, pensando en lo que podía haber pensado esta al no verlo llegar, quizás le odiaría por eso, tenia que hacer algo. 

Apenas Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron al templo, la madre de la joven salió a recibirlos con su habitual sonrisa, mientras le decía que la cena ya estaba lista.

La cena fue tranquila y para variar Kagome apenas terminó se disculpo con todos diciendo tener sueño, dejando nuevamente solo a Inuyasha.

Cuando todos decidieron retirarse a sus cosas y Souta lo dejó en paz, por lo que Inuyasha aprovechó de ir al cuarto de la joven para verla, mas para variar la chica ya estaba dormida.

-"¡Rayos! ¿Será que Akane se habrá molestado pensando que la plante? Necesito aclararle las cosas, no quiero perder su amistad, no quiero sentir de nuevo soledad…" Pensaba mientras miraba dormir a su amada.

Cuando eran como las 11:00 pm Inuyasha salió del cuarto sigilosamente, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Akane se había quedado dormida sobre la cama, ya era de madrugada y ya todos se habían ido a dormir, cuando un pequeño golpe en la ventana hizo le hizo salir de su sueño. 

-¿Ranma? ¿Eres Tu?- Preguntaba la joven en voz baja

Al no tener respuesta decidió abrir su ventana para asomarse, encontrándose frente a frente con el autor de los golpes, que la miraba de cabeza afirmado desde el techo.

Akane se sobresaltó al verlo tan de repente, mas al verlo a los ojos le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

Inuyasha corría como generalmente lo hacia, saltaba de un lado a otro, esperando llegar a su objetivo lo mas pronto posible, sabia que era tarde, pero tenía que hacerlo. 

-Espero no equivocar el camino- Decía para si mismo el hanyou mientras seguía su camino

Cuando llego frente a la casa de Akane, sintió que la duda se apoderaba de El – "¿Y si esta enojada? ¿Si se molesta porque la deje plantada?¿Sino quiere verme?"- Se preguntaba una y otra vez en su mente.

Estuvo mucho tiempo mirando hacia la casa sin animarse a entrar en esta. además ni siquiera sabia cual era su ventana, al sentir que el aroma de la joven estaba en el lugar, se sintió nuevamente decidido y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó hacia el jardín la casa, para luego guiarse por al aroma al que seria el posible cuarto de Ella.

-¡Bien! Aquí voy- Decía para si mismo, mientras se mantenía afirmado por sus piernas del techo y quedaba de cabeza frente a la ventana. Comenzó a dar ligeros golpes en el vidrio esperando no despertar a nadie mas, y esperando también que esa fuera la ventana correcta, ya que para su mala suerte, tampoco se podía distinguir completamente el interior por la oscuridad.

Cuando vio que la silueta de lo que debería ser una mujer, se levantaba de su cama y se acercaba hacia la ventana soñolienta, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba por los nervios que se habían apoderado de El.

-"Que no me odie, que no me odie, que no me odie…" Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Cuando la ventana se abrió se encontró cara a cara con Akane que lo veía sorprendida, sintió temor a no ver expresión en su rostro, mas se calmo al verla sonreír, a lo que correspondió en seguida sonriéndole de medio lado, comprobando que Ella también se alegraba de verlo.

-Inuyasha, eres Tu- Decía sin quitar su sonrisa –Ven entra, pero no hagas ruido o puedes despertar a alguien-

En esos momentos se sentía agradecida de que su hermana Nabiki no estuviera en casa.

-¡Keh! No te preocupes todos duermen, puedo escucharlos jeje- Decía orgulloso de sus sentidos, mas al verla bostezar se sintió mal - Perdón por venir tan tarde, pero no pude hacerlo antes- Decía el hanyou manteniendo un tono de voz bajo y avergonzado.

-Claro que no, me alegra que hayas venido. Necesitaba disculparme por no llegar a nuestro encuentro a la hora que acordamos, pero mi hermana y tía me dejaron en paz hasta entrada la tarde, y cuando llegué ya no estabas – Se disculpaba la joven -Claro fue tonto de mi parte pensar que me estarías esperando casi todo el día- Sintiéndose avergonzada

Inuyasha no se esperaba aquello, Ella tampoco había podido llegar, y además había ido quizás a la misma hora que El, como era que no se habían encontrado.

-¡Je! Si es por eso Yo también te pido disculpas- Decía el hanyou con humildad - ¡Keh! Pero tampoco te acostumbres- Recuperando su típico porte orgulloso, dejando una media sonrisa de diversión

-¿De que hablas?- Akane no entendía

-Que Yo tampoco pude llegar, ya que la madre de Kagome me tuvo ayudándole en unas cosas y no me desocupé hasta la tarde la verdad Yo también tuve la idea de que podría encontrarte jeje. Creo que ambos somos tontos entonces ¿no crees?- Decía divertido el hanyou al ver que ambos habían pasado por algo similar

Akane también sonrió divertida, al comprobar que ambos tenían mas en común de lo que pensaban.

-Quizás hasta fuimos en horas similares, es raro que no nos hayamos encontrado- Decía la joven mientras se sentaba en la silla junto al escritorio, Inuyasha se sentó en el suelo con los brazos y piernas cruzadas.

-Buenoo… La verdad no logre llegar al punto de encuentro, lo que pasa es que cuando estaba por llegar, me encontré a Kagome y ya no pude ir-

-¿¿Eso quiere decir que no les has contado de mi cierto??-

Inuyasha la miró de manera afirmativa -Espero que no te moleste-

-Claro que no Inuyasha, Yo tampoco le contado a nadie sobre ti, no quiero meterte en líos-

-¡Keh!-

Ambos sonrieron, se sentían muy bien juntos, y realmente se habían echado de menos.

-¿Y dime Inuyasha hiciste lo que te aconseje?-

En ese momento la sonrisa de Inuyasha se apagó

-Si lo hice…- Decía el hanyou cabizbajo

Akane se preocupó al su cambio de animo

-¿Es que acaso no funciono?-

-Claro que funciono, por unos momentos fue como si las cosas entre nosotros no hubieran cambiado, pero de un momento a otro regreso a su actitud indiferente y me dejo solo, desde eso, nada a cambiado, sigue con la misma actitud- Decía desanimado, mas levantó la mirada al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Akane.

-No te desanimes Inuyasha, si dices que aunque sea por un momento reaccionó bien, es porque aun te quiere, solo debes seguir insistiendo y de seguro que logras- Decía la joven de manera consoladora

-Gracias Akane…- Decía ya mas animado el hanyou dejando ver nuevamente una sonrisa -Ahora dime ¿Que tal Tú con ese idiota?-

-Inuyashaaa, no le digas así- Decía Akane reprendiéndolo

-¡Keh! Pero si es un idiota- Decía Inuyasha de manera burlesca - Bueno dime que tal te fue con el humano ese - Decía el hanyou sin ganas, sino solo por complacerla

Akane sonrió, nunca pensó encontrar alguien tan testarudo como Ranma

-Buenoo, se podría decir que me pasó algo similar a lo tuyo, a veces sentía que la indiferencia de Ranma hacia mi desaparecía, pero luego regresaba, la verdad no creo que Ranma sienta algo mas que compromiso hacia mi…- Decía Akane ligeramente triste. y con los ojos vidriosos, mirando hacia una esquina.

Inuyasha sintió que su corazón se quebraba al verla tan triste, ese Ranma debía ser uno de los mayores idiotas para no darse cuenta de lo que tenia en frente, pensaba en su interior el hanyou

Inconscientemente el hanyou con una mano acuno un lado el rostro de la joven haciendo que lo viera a la cara

Akane se sorprendió ante el gesto

-Vamos Akane, no llores, recuerda que estoy contigo, no te dejare sola- Decía el hanyou con suavidad intentando consolarla

Akane como la primera vez que lo viera se perdió en aquellas dos orbes amarillas que la veían con ternura y cariño, a Inuyasha inevitablemente le sucedió lo mismo.

Sin notarlo ninguno, se fueron acercando lentamente, para terminar en un tierno abrazo entre ambos

-Gracias Inuyasha, no sabes lo que significa para mi que estés conmigo- Decía la joven mientras lo estrechaba, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, porque para mi también es muy importante tenerte conmigo- Decía el hanyou estrechándola de igual forma y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la joven.

Se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo, sintiendo la protección y seguridad el uno del otro.

Cuando se separaron se sonrieron amistosamente, sin darse cuenta que estaban tomados de las manos.

-Así que ya sabes Akane, si ese idiota te hace algo no dudes en decírmelo que Yo mismo vendré y le daré su merecido-

Akane no pudo evitar sonreír, el apoyo de su amigo realmente aligeraba su corazón.

Inuyasha también sonrió, al ver que había logrado animar a su amiga.

En ese momento la atención de ambos fueron a sus manos que permanecían estrechadas entre si, rápidamente se soltaron sonrojándose ambos al máximo y mirar cada uno hacia sus lados.

Cuando Akane logro calmarse y se dio cuenta de cómo habían reaccionado y sonrió por lo infantiles que llegaban a ser, se supone que eran amigos y se tenían cariño, no había nada de malo en demostrarlo, no era como si se fueran a besar ni nada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de la silla para sentarse en el suelo junto a Inuyasha, para colocar una mano sobre la del hanyou que permanecía en el suelo.

Inuyasha al sentir el contacto volteó a verla, y como si las miradas hablaran comprendió y sonrió de vuelta.

Luego de eso siguieron hablando de variadas cosas, quedando de acuerdo también en que no se darían por vencidos.

Akane aprovechó para preguntarle a Inuyasha el nombre del Templo, a lo cual el hanyou no supo responder ya que jamás se había detenido a preguntarle a Kagome el nombre del lugar, mas le prometió a Akane que algún día la llevaría a conocerlo.

-Vaya Inuyasha, pensé que no volvería a verte-

Inuyasha la quedo viendo sin entender demasiado

-¿Porque dices eso? –

-Pues porque no sabía como ubicarte, solo Tu sabías donde vivo, y pensé que quizás no tendrías interés en venir a verme-

-¡Keh! No seas tonta, no te libaras de mi tan fácilmente- Decía el hanyou bromeando

- Jejeje, lo mismo digo Inuyasha- Decía la joven riendo

Al final decidieron que Inuyasha iría a verla en las noches cuando pudiera, ya que así sería más sencillo que no los descubrieran.

Estaban tan animados conversando que no notaron que pasó el tiempo, ya estaba cercana la hora de amanecida, por lo que ambos consideraron prudente dejar su pequeña reunión hasta ahí.

Ambos se despidieron con un cariñoso abrazo y deseándose la mejor de las suertes.

- Espero vuelvas a venir pronto Inuyasha, y que me tengas buenas noticias- Decía cariñosamente la joven

-¡Keh! Lo mismo digo Akane- Decía el hanyou animado.

En ese momento un ruido del primer piso llamo la atención de ambos

-Esa debe ser mi hermana Kasumi, será mejor que te vayas antes de que alguien te descubra, nos estaremos viendo-

-¡Je! Así será, adiós Akane- Se despedía el hanyou mientras salía por la ventana dándole un último vistazo de despedida a la joven, para luego saltar y desaparecer de la vista de Akane.

-Buena suerte querido amigo…- Decia en un susurro la joven mientras cerraba su ventana y se acostaba finalmente.

Ambos sentían la lejanía del otro, como si algo les faltara, sin darse cuenta estaban formando un lazo muy fuerte entre Ellos y que nada ni nadie lograría romper, pero eso, lo descubrirían con el tiempo…

* * *

Inuyasha regresó a su época, el sueño había comenzado a hacer mella en El, sin pensarlo dos veces se instaló en una de las ramas del primer árbol confortable que vio en el bosque y se dispuso a dormir, mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro. 

Aquel día, el hanyou durmió durante todo el día, manteniendo la sonrisa todo ese tiempo.

De casualidad Miroku pasó por el lugar cuando Inuyasha dormía, viéndolo extrañado, mas al ver la sonrisa en su rostro imagino que el hanyou habría tenido suerte con su novia, y que no habría dormido mucho.

Con una sonrisa lasciva al imaginarlos regreso a su cabaña, para ver a Sango, feliz de que el hanyou arreglara los problemas con Kagome.

Mas en su camino una pregunta asalto su mente

-Me pregunto porque Inuyasha llevaba esa especie de sombrero en la cabeza… ¡Nah! No creo que importe- Mientras dirigía sus pasos al pueblo.

* * *

Akane solo logró dormir apenas una hora, efectivamente había sido Kasumi la causante del ruido con anterioridad, por lo que apenas estuvo listo el desayuno había ido a despertar a cada miembro de la familia. 

Akane no queriendo levantar sospechas se levanto y mojo bien su rostro con agua fría esperando mantenerse despierta, ya buscaría la forma de dormir después de desayunar.

Ya en la mesa, todos conversaban entre Ellos, mas la atención de la joven estaba en impedir que los ojos se le cerraran y dormirse ahí mismo.

Ranma notó esto, mas guardo silencio

-"Que raro, pareciera que Akane no hubiera dormido nada"- Divagaba en su mente el muchacho.

Kasumi también notó esto y preocupada le hablo a su hermana

-Akane, tienes cara de no haber dormido ¿Te sientes bien?-

Akane no queriendo alertar a su familia, dijo lo primero que se lo ocurrió

-Si, estoy bien Kasumi no te preocupes, solo me desvele un poco jeje- Decía la joven mientras volvía la atención a su alimento.

Ranma la veía sospechoso, Akane estaba actuando un poco raro desde el día anterior, si contaba la salida tan extraña y ahora no había dormido. Después se convenció a si mismo de que solo era su imaginación y siguió con su alimento como si nada.

Después de desayunar Akane se levantó y volvió a su cuarto para dormir, manteniendo una sonrisa al recordar la agradable noche pasada junto a Inuyasha.

* * *

Cuando Akane despertó, ya era entrada la tarde, cuando bajó se encontró con su hermana que la veía sonriente 

-Vaya, si que debiste desvelarte anoche Akane, ya esta atardeciendo-

-Lo siento, no se que me paso-

-Lo malo es que ya no creo que podamos practicar nada, tengo que preparar la cena- Decía Kasumi desilusionada

Akane se sintió aliviada al saber que había logrado escaparse de ese martirio

-No te preocupes Kasumi, ya habrá otro momento-

Después de terminar la charla, Akane se disculpo con su hermana y aprovecho el descanso para ir a entrenar un poco.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días e Inuyasha visitaba a Akane casi a diario, por lo que había días en que Akane andaba soñolienta, mas se excusaba con cualquier cosa para evitar sospechas. 

La relación de ambos se fue haciendo cada vez mas estrecha, la compañía, amistad y cariño que compartían les ayudaba a diario a salir adelante.

* * *

Un día Akane se encontraba con Kasumi y su Tia haciendo unos bordados, mejor dicho ellas haciendo unos bordados y Ella intentándolo. 

-Y dime Kasumi entonces ¿me vas a acompañar al Templo que te mencione?- Preguntaba la Tia a la jovén.

-Claro que si Tia-

Akane al escuchar la palabra Templo puso atención a lo que decían.

-¿De que hablan?- Preguntaba la joven interesada

-Lo que pasa es que quiero ir a conocer un Templo, creo que se llama Higurashi y asi de paso pedir por todos nosotros- Nodoka al ver el interés de la joven dijo -¿Porque no vienes con nosotras Akane?-

Akane al escuchar el nombre se sobresaltó, sabiendo que ese era el lugar de donde Inuyasha venía – No gracias Tía, vayan Ustedes-

- Pero Akane querida sería bueno que vengas, así puedes pedir por tu futuro matrimonio con mi hijo ¿no?-

Akane al escucharla no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Es cierto Akane ven con nosotras, además sirve para salir, últimamente estas todo el día en casa-

Akane al ver que no podría encontrar excusa aceptó resignada, además se sentía interesada por conocer el lugar de donde venía el hanyou.

-Esta bien vamos-

Después de hacer unos bordados las tres mujeres dieron camino al templo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, ambas mujeres mayores fueron al altar para hacer las debidas oraciones.

Mientras Akane se quedó mirando el lugar, reconociendo cada lugar que el hanyou alguna vez le mencionó, incluido el árbol sagrado donde Inuyasha alguna vez estuvo sellado.

En eso estaba cuando una pequeña casita de madera llamó su atención, curiosa se acercó al lugar, viendo la puerta abierta entró, divisando enseguida el pozo que Inuyasha le había mencionado era el portal que usaba para venir al presente.

Intrigada y curiosa comenzó a bajar las escaleras para ver el pozo de cerca, cuando una voz llamó su atención.

-Disculpa, pero no se puede entrar aquí-

Akane se asustó al verse sorprendida, volteando para encontrarse con su interlocutor

-Bueno, Yooo esteee- Balbuceaba la joven para luego calmarse y hablar tranquila-Perdón, no sabía- Se disculpaba Akane avergonzada.

Cuando volteó se encontró frente a una joven de cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura

-"Esa debe ser Kagome…"- Pensaba la chica ensimismada

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntaba Kagome al ver que Akane se había quedado viéndola

-No, no pasa nada. De nuevo perdón por haber entrado aquí sin permiso, pero al ver la puerta abierta la curiosidad me ganó jeje-

-No te preocupes, es solo que el lugar esta algo viejo y no es muy seguro aquí adentro- Decía Kagome dando un vistazo al pozo, y luego viendo a Akane con una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Kagome, Kagome Higurashi ¿y el tuyo?-

-"Si es Ella, es bastante linda"- Pensaba Akane para sus adentros -Akane, Akane Tendo. Mucho gusto –Decía la joven sonriendo -¿Eres la sacerdotisa del lugar?-

-Mmm algo así jeje. Es mi abuelo quien lleva este Templo, Yo solo le ayudo ocasionalmente-

-Aaa-

En eso la voz de Kasumi se escuchó desde afuera -¡Akaneee! ¡Ya no vamos! ¿Dónde estas?-

-Esa es mi hermana Kasumi, me tengo que ir- Decía la chica mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la salida, para luego voltear nuevamente hacia Kagome - Y de nuevo disculpa ¿si?-

-No hay cuidado, no sabias- Decía Kagome sonriendo – ¡Adiós Akane!-

-¡Adiós Kagome, fue un gusto conocerte!-

-Lo mismo digo-

Akane salió del lugar para ver a su hermana Kasumi –¡Kasumi! ¡Aquí estoy!-

-Akane donde te habías metido- Preguntaba la Tía Nodoka

-Lo siento, estaba paseando nada mas- Decía la joven dando un último vistazo hacia el lugar donde estaba el pozo, llevándosela idea de haber visto una luz en el lugar, mas no tomándola en cuenta –"Así que Ella es Kagome… Se ve simpática"- Decía en su mente soltando una sonrisa, mientras daba alcance a su hermana y Tía para regresar a casa.

* * *

Kagome se quedó viendo a Akane hasta perderla de vista, cuando el pozo comenzó a brillar –Inuyasha- 

-¡Oiiii Kagome!- Saludaba el hanyou cuando un aroma llamó su atención –"Akane…Este es su aroma, estoy seguro ¿Acaso estuvo aquí?"- Pensaba el hanyou quedándose en su lugar

- ¿Te pasa algo Inuyasha?- Preguntaba la joven al verlo tan quieto

Inuyasha al escucharla reaccionó - ¡Keh! No me pasa nada. ¿Y dime, que haces aquí?¿Ibas al pasado?-

-No, lo que pasa es que una chica entró aquí por equivocación y vine a ver-

-"¿Una chica? Debe haber sido Akane"-

-Era una chica bastante agradable y se veía simpática-

-¡Keh! Tienes razón- Se le escapó al hanyou sin saber

-¿Por qué dices que tengo razón si no la viste?- Preguntaba confusa la chica

-¡No! Quise decir que si Tu lo dices, debes tener razón, ya que tienes esos poderes de sacerdotisa, tienes facilidad para ver el interior de la gente- Se excusaba el hanyou

-Aaa, por poco imagine que podías conocerla jeje- Decía la chica satisfecha por la respuesta

-Que imaginación tienes ¿no? Jeje- Decía el hanyou aliviado al ver que creyó en sus palabras

-Bueno Inuyasha ahora dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes que alguien podría verte? Además no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo tengo cosas que hacer, después iré a verte- Decía la joven regresando a su actitud despectiva hacia el hanyou, mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Inuyasha desilusionado bajo sus orejas y se dispuso a irse – Esta bien te estaré esperando Kagome… Te quiero…- Decía esperando alguna respuesta, pero solo recibió el sonido de la puerta del lugar que se cerraba.

* * *

Después de haber regresado a la casa, Akane subió a su cuarto y se cambió por su gi de entrenamiento. 

Cuando entró en el dojo se encontró con que Ranma ya se encontraba ahí entrenando, al principio tuvo el impulso de dar media vuelta e irse, ya que al chico generalmente evitaba entrenar con Ella, mas luego cambio de opinión y viéndolo tan ensimismado en su cata decidió hacerle un ataque sorpresa.

-"Ahora veras Ranma, te tomaré por sorpresa jeje"- Pensaba la joven mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a El.

Estando a una distancia considerable y viendo que este aun no se percataba de su presencia Akane lanzó una perforadora, la cual fue atrapada antes de llegar a su destino por el chico, quien con un solo movimiento le torció el brazo a la espalda.

Akane se sentía frustrada por su fallido intento, mas sus pensamientos cambiaron al sentir la respiración del chico en su oído, Ranma estaba a sus espaldas sujetándola.

Cuando este se dio cuenta de a quien atacaba y en la posición cercana que se encontraban se sobresaltó.

-Akane…-

Lo que la chica aprovechó para soltarse y dar la vuelta para atacarle, mas esto falló por un tropiezo de la joven y el chico, terminando ambos en el suelo, o mejor dicho Akane de espaldas al suelo y Ranma recostado sobre Ella.

Cuando Ranma abrió los ojos se encontró cara a cara con su prometida, estando separados solo por unos centímetros. Aun embobado por la caída se acercó hacia Ella, cerrando nuevamente los ojos y besándola tiernamente en los labios.

Akane se sobresalto por el acto de su prometido quedando completamente helada, al fin su deseo se estaba cumpliendo y no sabía que hacer.

Era un beso casto y cálido, sin experiencia.

No pasaron mas de unos segundos cuando se escuchó el llamado de Kasumi para cenar

Ranma sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría, de golpe abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de la joven que permanecía quieta y sin reacción, sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de Ella – Perdona Akane, no fue mi intención- Decía sonrojado por completo intentando volver a su actitud neutra, y salir del dojo dejando a Akane completamente desconcertada.

-Ranma…- Susurraba la joven mientras permanecía en su lugar y tocaba sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, siguiéndolo con la mirada –"¡Ra…Ranma me me beso!"- Pensaba mientras intentaba mantener la sensación calida de los labios del chico sobre los suyos.

* * *

Por su parte Ranma se repetía una y otra vez en la mente, decidido a no cenar esa noche –"Rayos bese a Akane, ¡¿Cómo paso eso?!"-

* * *

Akane fue a cenar, pensando en como reaccionar frente a Ranma después de lo pasado, pero al llegar se enteró que el chico no cenaría, según Él por no tener hambre. Por una parte se sintió aliviada, ya que no sabía que hacer, pero por otra sintió desilusión, ya que sabía que el chico la estaba evitando. 

Después de cenar, se disculpo diciendo estar cansada y se fue a su cuarto.

No sabía si Inuyasha iría ese día, mas deseaba que lo hiciera, tenía mucho que contarle.

Como si lo llamaran el hanyou apareció cuando todos dormían.

-¡Hola Akane!- Saludaba Inuyasha mientras entraba

-¡Inuyasha! No sabes el gusto que me da que hayas venido, tengo muchas cosas que decirte- Decía la joven emocionada.

-¡Keh!-

-Pero sabes, pensaba que quizás esta vez estuviéramos en el tejado, es una noche agradable ¿Qué te parece?- Decía la joven sonriendo.

-No es mala idea, prefiero los espacios abiertos – Decía el hanyou mientras salía nuevamente por la ventana.

Akane lo siguió detrás, cuando este subio al tejado espero a la joven que tenía algunas dificultades para subir, mas cuando llegaba junto a El, dio un paso en falso que la hizo tropezar.

Inuyasha sin pensarlo dos veces la atrapó antes de que cayera

-Parece que esto de estar salvándote de alguna caída se me esta haciendo costumbre – Decía el hanyou bromeando, mientras la sostenía en sus brazos y la llevaba a un punto seguro.

Akane sonreía avergonzada –Lo siento jeje-

Inuyasha reía con Ella, cuando el aroma de la joven le llamó la atención, y comenzó a aspirar su aroma.

Akane se desconcertó por la actitud del hanyou -¿Pasa algo Inuyasha?- Preguntaba mientras se soltaba de sus brazos y tomaba asiento.

Inuyasha la siguió en su acción y se sentó junto a Ella –Lo que pasa es que hueles extraño, tu aroma aún está, pero se mezcla con otro-

Akane al imaginar que el otro aroma podría ser el de Ranma se sonrojó al máximo –Buenoo Yoo, eso era una de las cosas que te quería contar jeje- Decía la chica avergonzada

-¡Cuenta de una vez! ¡¿Quieres?!-

-Pero que carácter Inuyasha, si sigues asi no te diré nada- Decía la chica haciéndose la ofendida.

-Vale vale, cuenta de una vez ¿Por favor?- Decía el hanyou intentando ser mas cortés

-Esta bien te lo diré- sonreía la joven triunfante- Bueno vamos en orden jeje, lo primero es que quería contarte que conocí el templo de donde vienes y a Kagome esta tarde-

Inuyasha se quedo pensativo unos instantes –Entonces no me estaba volviendo loco, era tu aroma el que sentí cuando llegue, ¿y como fue que la viste?-

-Es que andaba de curiosa y entre en la casita donde esta el pozo que me mencionaste y Ella me descubrió jeje-

-Vaya, con razón...- Decía el hanyou pensativo

Akane lo vio sin entender -¿Por qué dices con razón?-

-Porque cuando llegue por el pozo, sentí tu aroma y había pensado que me estaba volviendo loco jeje, nunca pensé que pudieras ir y encima conocer a Kagome-

-Jejeje, fue solo de casualidad realmente, lo que pasa es que la madre de Ranma y mi hermana pensaban ir, y de paso me arrastraron con Ellas-

-¡Keh!-

-Solo puedo decir que Kagome es bastante hermosa y se ve una persona agradable-

-¡Je! Ella y también te encontró agradable-

-¿Lo dices en serio? Que bien, entonces cuando nos presentes realmente quizás nos llevemos bien ¿No crees?-

-¡Keh! Si Tú lo dices; aunque ya no se realmente si Ella quiera estar conmigo…- Decía el hanyou desanimado.

-Vamos Inuyasha, no te preocupes que Yo me encargaré de ayudarte no lo olvides-

-Lo que digas- Decía el hanyou con media sonrisa nuevamente animado, cuando recordó otra cosa – Bueno y no me has dicho el porque lo de tu aroma-

Akane nuevamente se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa –Lo que pasaa es queeee Ranma-

-¡¿Que Akane?! ¡¿Acaso ese idiota te hizo algo?!- Preguntaba el hanyou dispuesto a ir a darle su merecido si fuera necesario

Akane viendo el enojo de este, se decidió a hablar antes de que formara un malentendido

-Ranma me besó-

Inuyasha quedo helado con las palabras de la joven, se sentía feliz por Ella, sin darse cuenta la abrazó estrechamente.

Akane se sobresaltó por el acto, mas estaba acostumbrándose a los actos tan espontáneos de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sin soltarla siguió –Eso quiere decir que todo esta bien entre ustedes ¿no?-

-…………….-

Al ver que la joven no respondía Inuyasha la separó de El para verla a la cara, encontrando que esta no mostraba mucha felicidad – ¿Porque estas asi Akane? Deberías estar contenta-

-Buenoo es que no me dejaste terminar Ranma me besó, pero no alcance ni a corresponderle, ya que de un momento a otro pareciera hubiera reaccionado y pidió disculpas sin dejarme decir nada, además pareciera que me está evitando, porque después de eso se encerró en su cuarto y ni a cenar bajó- Decía la joven mostrando su confusión.

-¡Keh! No me extraña, es un idiota- Decía el hanyou mientras soltaba a Akane por completo mostrando molestia.

-No digas eso Inuyasha, quizás solo se dio cuenta de que cometió un error, todo pasó demasiado rápido y quizás no estaba en sus planes besarme- Decía la joven cada vez mas desanimada.

-Vamos Akane, quizás solo esta nervioso, quien sabe quizás mañana las cosas sean diferentes y se digne a decir porque lo hizo-

Akane recuperó ligeramente el animo

-Puede que tengas razón Inuyasha, esperaré a ver que pasa- Decía para terminar en una sonrisa

-Así me gusta-

-Gracias Inuyasha-

-¡Keh! Para eso estoy- Decía el hanyou con orgullo

Akane solo pudo sonreír

En eso Akane recordó el hecho de que en 2 días estaría de cumpleaños, y con lo ocurrido ese día ya no sabía si realizaría la idea que tenía, quizás Inuyasha podría darle una pista de que hacer.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo Inuyasha, quisiera pedir tu opinión en algo- Decía la joven esperando conseguir una respuesta clara

- Dime-

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que en 2 días será mi cumpleaños y no se si pedirle a Ranma que hagamos algo juntos y menos ahora con lo que pasó hoy ¿que puedo hacer?-

-Pues dile ¿Por qué no? Además puedes aprovechar y aclarar porque te besó ¿no? - Decía el hanyou con seguridad

Akane se quedó pensativa unos momentos, hasta que respondió

-Tienes razón, además Ranma ha estado siempre conmigo en mi cumpleaños estemos o no estemos enojados, no creo que este año sea diferente ¿no?, después de todo es mi cumpleaños, aunque este distante conmigo no creo que sea para tanto como para no querer estar conmigo ese día… ¡Si se lo diré! Gracias Inuyasha- Decía la joven entregándole una hermosa sonrisa

-Buena suerte Akane- Decía el hanyou dándole una sonrisa de medio lado, en eso miro al cielo viendo que ya era bastante tarde –Bueno, será mejor que me vaya Akane, ya es tarde-

-Está bien, pero antes dime ¿vendrás ese día cierto? –

-Pero ¿no dices que estarás con ese idiota? -

-Pero Tu vienes de noche ¿no?-

-¡Keh! ¿Quién dice que no este contigo incluso en la noche?-

Akane se sonrojó en el pensamiento de lo que significaría eso, entendiendo el punto del hanyou

-No lo creo, pero si Tú lo dices…Estoy casi segura que no será asi. Pero bueno ¿entonces vendrás al día siguiente no? jeje-

-¡Keh! Ya veremos- Decía el hanyou

Y bajando ambos de la azotea y dejando a Akane en su cuarto Inuyasha se despidió yéndose tan sigilosamente como había venido.

Akane se acostó, pensando donde podría ir con Ranma en su cumpleaños, aunque aun se sentía nerviosa por saber el porque la había besado.

* * *

Inuyasha corría de vuelta al templo pensando en su amiga y en lo que habían hablado esa noche, cuando una duda se vino a su mente 

-No entiendo porque tanta tiene tanta necesidad de que vaya justamente ese día… Me pregunto ¿que será eso de un cumpleaños...? ¡Keh! Ya preguntaré- Decía el hanyou para sí mismo, mientras dirigía sus pasos de regreso al templo, donde como cada noche se quedaría sentado junto a la cama de joven para verla dormir.

Continuará…

**_Riosaku_**

Lamento la tardanza, pero como dije en mi bios estoy reeditando todos mis fics, para ponerlos en este formato de escritura, espero el capitulo les haya gustad, tenía pensado dejarlo mas largo pero como vi que estaba tardando demasiado preferí dejar hasta aquí este y lo demás en el siguiente ya que aun no esta listo jeje

Quiero agradecer sus reviews, ya que realmente estas me animan a seguir, espero me den sigan dando sus opiniones si?? Jeje

Espero poder actualizar pronto

Sayounara


	6. Capitulo Sexto

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Compañeros en la soledad**

_Inuyasha corría de vuelta al templo pensando en su amiga, cuando una duda se vino a su mente _

_-No entiendo porque tanta importancia ese día… Me pregunto ¿que será eso de un cumpleaños...¡Keh! Ya preguntaré- Decía el hanyou para sí mismo, mientras dirigía sus pasos de regreso al templo, donde como cada noche se quedaría sentado junto a la cama de joven para verla dormir. _

**Capitulo sexto**

Al día siguiente Akane se levantó decidida a hablar con Ranma sobre su cumpleaños, pero para su mala suerte su Tía y hermana la abordaron para ensayar sobre sus deberes de esposa, resignada, Akane no tuvo mas opción que seguirles el juego.

"Bueno, tendré que hablar con Él mas tarde"- Pensaba la joven, mientras seguía las instrucciones de sus maestras.

* * *

Inuyasha por su parte, para variar había despertado encontrándose solo en el cuarto de Kagome, al recordar su duda sobre el cumpleaños, decidió que lo mejor sería regresar al Sengoku y preguntar a sus amigos si sabían algo al respecto.

Sigilosamente y evitando ser visto por cualquiera de los habitantes del lugar, se dirigió al pozo que lo llevaría de regreso a su mundo.

Cuando llego a su época, fue directo al pueblo, buscando prioritariamente a Miroku, ya que a pesar de ser un pervertido también llegaba a ser una persona bastante culta.

Al ver su objetivo en la distancia le llamó -¡Hey Miroku!- Gritaba el hanyou mientras caminaba hacia el monje

¡Inuyasha! Que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por aquí¿No me digas que peleaste de nuevo con la señorita Kagome?-

¡Keh! No seas idiota. Si tanto te molesta que te visite me voy- Decía molesto, mientras daba la vuelta para irse.

Vamos Inuyasha, solo es una broma- Decía riendo Miroku

¡Keh! Esta bien- Mientras volvía nuevamente sus pasos a su amigo.

Bueno entonces dime ¿que quieres saber?-

Inuyasha lo vió sorprendido, hasta ahora no había manifestado algún deseo de preguntar nada, colocándose a la defensiva dejó salir su habitual actitud -¡Keh¿Quién dijo que quiero preguntarte algo?-

Vamos Inuyasha, te conozco, no me estarías buscando si no quisieras saber algo en especial- Decía el monje con astucia

¡Tsk! Esta bien. Me descubriste-

Bueno, entonces ¿Qué quieres saber?-

Inuyasha pensó la mejor forma de hacer su pregunta sin levantar demasiadas sospechas

Lo que pasa es que estaba en la época de Kagome, cuando escuché una palabra que llamó mi atención. Y como al parecer es una costumbre humana pensé que Tú podrías saber - Decía el hanyou con rodeos.

Vamos Inuyasha, no tengo todo el día ¿Qué quieres saber?-

¡Keh¡Que impaciente! Solo quiero saber su Tú conoces los cumpleaños-

Aaaa, era eso…mmm- Y dándole una mirada de sospecha pregunto –¿Y porqué te interesa saber algo como eso?-

Inuyasha tragó sin tener una respuesta, por lo que terminó enojándose -¡Tsk¿Acaso esta mal querer saber!-

Bueno, tienes razón. Es bueno que comiences a aprender sobre cosas humanas Inuyasha. Además creo que es importante que sepas bien el significado de un cumpleaños, así te evitaras futuras discusiones con la señorita Kagome-

Inuyasha al ver que conseguiría lo que deseaba dejó escapar una media sonrisa

–Bueno entonces ¿Qué es?-

Mi querido amigo, un cumpleaños es…-

Miroku estuvo casi toda la mañana intentando hacer entender al hanyou sobre un cumpleaños, cuando terminaron era entrada la tarde, por lo que Inuyasha se despidió de Miroku y se dispuso a pensar sobre lo que el monje le había revelado.

"Ahora entiendo porque Akane quiere que la visite ese día… ¡Keh! Si es lo que quiere, así será-

Cuando Inuyasha regresó se dirigía al pozo para regresar al presente, era ya de noche, vería si Kagome estaba en casa, sino iría a darle una pequeña visita a su amiga. Cuando estuvo a punto de saltar en el interior del pozo, el aroma de Kagome llenó sus sentidos, para luego verla saliendo del viejo pozo.

¡Inuyasha¿Qué haces aquí?- Decía la joven intrigada.

Kagome…- Decía el hanyou al verla frente a Él, al parecer esa noche dormiría en el Sengoku, rápidamente respondiendo a la pregunta de la joven dijo - ¡Keh! Iba a verte, pero ya que estas aquí… - Decía mientras le daba una sonrisa de medio lado, feliz en su interior por verla.

No es necesario que me visites tan seguido Inuyasha, sabes que si no tienes cuidado te pueden descubrir- Decía la joven reprochándolo.

¡Keh! Si, si, ya lo sé - Decía el hanyou, medio aburrido del repetido reproche, pero luego nuevamente se animó - Imagino vas a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede ¿no?-

Es obvio ¿no¿A que mas vendría?- Decía la chica con frialdad.

Inuyasha sintió una pequeña puñalada por sus palabras, mas se decidió no tomarlas en cuenta y disfrutar el tiempo que podría estar con Kagome –¡Keh! Entonces ven, te llevo- Y sin dejarla reaccionar la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió a la cabaña de la anciana.

¡Inuyasha bájame!- Reclamaba la joven, intentando que este la soltara

Mas Inuyasha tomándolo como un juego solo sonreía, sabiendo que la joven no podría usar el hechizo de sometimiento por estar en sus brazos

Vamos Kagome, deja de quejarte, además ya llegamos- Decía el hanyou divertido, mientras la dejaba frente a la choza de la anciana.

Para mostrar su molestia Kagome lo ignoró y entró en la choza. Inuyasha se sintió decepcionado por su frialdad y bajando sus orejas la siguió en silencio.

Al entrar en la pequeña choza, Kagome vislumbro a la anciana, al parecer preparando algo de comida -¡Hola anciana Kaede!- Decía Kagome, cambiando su actitud nuevamente a la normal.

Hola Kagome ¿Cómo estas?- Decía la anciana con amabilidad, cuando vió al hanyou entrando detrás con una expresión de decepción, conociéndolo prefirió no preguntarle nada - Hola Inuyasha. Llegan justo para comer - Decía la anciana amabilidad.

Inuyasha al recordar que no había comido nada durante el día le vino bien la invitación

¡Keh! Suena bien- Decía el hanyou olvidando lo recién sucedido con Kagome.

Después de comer y conversar se prepararon para dormir, como siempre Inuyasha se apoyó contra la pared, intentando sentarse lo mas cerca posible de la muchacha, sin llamar la atención de los demás, ya que aunque todos sabían que estaban juntos, al hanyou se le hacia imposible demostrar su afecto frente a otros.

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Akane, terminó las tareas que su tía y hermana le dieron.

Dispuesta a no perder más el tiempo se dispuso a hablar con Ranma. Estaba extrañada porque no lo había visto durante todo ese día.

Fue a ver si estaba en su habitación, al dojo, la azotea, no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

Resignada a tener que preguntar a su hermana Kasumi por Él, fue a buscarla.

Oye Kasumi-

Dime Akane- Decía la joven mientras limpiaba la cocina.

De casualidad ¿has visto a Ranma? – Preguntaba la chica con un suave sonroje, al recordar el beso que se dieran el día anterior.

¿Cómo que si lo he visto¿Acaso no sabías que Ranma se fue temprano esta mañana?-

Akane sintió como su corazón comenzaba a apretarse - ¿Se fue¿A donde¿Por qué?-

Dijo que necesitaba un poco de entrenamiento-

¿Y no dijo cuando regresaría?-

Pues no lo sé- Akane bajó la mirada por la tristeza que le daba escuchar eso, Kasumi imaginando el porque del cambio de actitud de su hermana hizo lo posible por animarla –Vamos Akane, no pensarás que Ranma faltará el día de tu cumpleaños, de seguro para mañana ya estará de vuelta-

Akane al verse descubierta se sonrojó y dando una tímida sonrisa asintió – Tienes razón Kasumi, de seguro regresará a tiempo-

No teniendo nada más que hablar por el momento, Akane dejó en paz a su hermana y fue un rato hacía el tejado, donde se sentó y se dispuso a apreciar las estrellas.

Ranma…-

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Inuyasha despertó, se encontró completamente solo en la cabaña, mirando en todas direcciones por si veía a alguien no encontró más que la soledad.

Saliendo de la cabaña, vió a la anciana ayudando a los aldeanos y a Kagome no muy lejos de ahí jugando con algunos niños..

Embelesado con la sonrisa de la joven, se acercó a una mejor distancia y subió a un árbol donde se sentó en una rama a contemplarla.

Estuvo casi toda la mañana en eso, hasta que sus sentidos sintieron la presencia cercana de un youkai, Kagome notando lo mismo, envió a los niños de regreso a sus chozas por seguridad, y sin mirar a Inuyasha se fue en la dirección que se encontraba el youki que sentía.

Inuyasha preocupado por la chica fue junto con Ella, dispuesto a destruir cualquier amenaza.

Estaban adentrándose en el bosque cuando de repente apareció un gigantesco youkai – ¡Entreguen la Perla de Shikon! –

Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha se colocaron en posturas de enfrentamiento, más antes de que Kagome dijera algo, Inuyasha se colocó frente a Ella para protegerla.

¿Qué crees que estas haciendo!-

¿Cómo que qué hago¿No es obvio!- Decía el hanyou mientras sacaba su espalda sin escuchar los reclamos de la chica.

El youkai al ver la actitud de la pareja, mostró una mala sonrisa -¡Entrega esa perla hanyou o tu compañera será quien pague!-

Kagome al escuchar la palabra compañera dejó ver un gesto de repugnancia y odio, rápidamente se adelantó a Inuyasha con su arco en mano y apuntando al youkai

No digas tonterías ¡Yo jamás podría ser la compañera de un HANYOU!- Decía la chica resaltando en lo último

Inuyasha estaba perplejo, y solo pudo decir su nombre en un susurro -Kagome…- No podía creer lo Kagome acababa de decir, la joven lo despreciaba de la peor manera, su corazón y orgullo estaban heridos, perdido en su mente ni siquiera notó cuando Kagome dejo ir su flecha y destruyo al youkai.

Cuando Kagome volteó, vió la expresión de Inuyasha, ignorándolo y esquivándolo se encaminó hacía el pueblo, dejando ver una fugaz sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

Inuyasha no entendía que pasaba, Kagome lo despreciaba, esta vez no podría hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y seguir como si nada, se sentía completamente desolado.

¿Qué es lo que te pasó Kagome¿Porque me desprecias de esa manera?- Comenzando a caminar sin rumbo, llegó al campo de flores silvestres, donde al sentir el aroma y cerrar sus ojos buscando consuelo, inconscientemente una sonrisa vino a su mente – Akane…- Sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso a no permitirse dominar por la tristeza, y recordando lo que el monje le dijera el día anterior sobre los cumpleaños, se dispuso a buscar algo perfecto para esa noche.

* * *

En el presente, en casa de la familia Tendo, una joven permaneció la mayor parte del día sentada en le tejado, mirando hacia el horizonte esperando ver a su prometido de vuelta para celebrar su cumpleaños con Él, mas este no llegaba.

En la tarde se vió obligada a bajar, ya que su familia había preparado una pequeña celebración en su honor, estaban un poco preocupados al ver que el futuro esposo de la chica no aparecía, más intentaban no mencionarlo con tal de no arruinar el día de Akane.

Ya era de noche y la familia terminaba la pequeña celebración para la menor de las Tendo, sistemáticamente estaba finalizando el día de su cumpleaños y Ranma no había aparecido. La familia viendo esto, comenzó a lanzar frases de aliento esperando animarla un poco.

De seguro tuvo algún inconveniente que le impidió regresar Akane ¿No lo cree Sra Saotome?- Decía Soun intentando parecer casual

Claro, Ranma es muy varonil y jamás haría algo así sin una razón querida- Decía Nodoka mostrando una sonrisa – Aprovecha esta situación y practica el ser una esposa comprensiva -

¡Es cierto Akane! Debes tomar los aspectos positivos a las cosas- Decía Kasumi amablemente.

Akane internamente se sentía como un vaso que estaba a punto de llenarse y los comentarios de aliento de su familia de nada servían. Pero la gota que rebasó el vaso fue el comentario de su hermana Nabiki que estaba de visita por su cumpleaños.

Vamos, todos sabemos que Ranma y Akane están prometidos por una obligación, no por amor; no me extrañaría que estos momentos Ranma estuviera con alguna noviecita nueva, ya que las antiguas desistieron- Dijo la mediana de las Tendo en broma, sin saber que con ese comentario el corazón de su pequeña hermana se desgarraba por completo ante la inseguridad.

Akane juntó todas sus fuerzas para mantener la calma, simulando cansancio agradeció por todo a su familia y se disculpó diciendo que se acostaría, mas al entrar en su cuarto, sigilosamente salió por la ventana y se dispuso a correr sin rumbo en la oscuridad de la noche, lavando sus lágrimas con la lluvia que corría en esos momentos..

Ranma… ¿Por qué?- Decía entre sollozos sin ver por donde iba – A nadie le importa lo que siento, todo lo que les importa es esa estúpida boda entre nosotros y que aprenda a ser buena esposa para alguien que ni siquiera me ama …- En ese momento una pared interrumpió sus quejas al chocar con esta

Antes de caer, fue sostenida por la cintura -Vaya, mientras más vieja mas ciega – Decía divertida la voz del chico.

Akane reconoció la voz de inmediato, al levantar la mirada se encontró frente a frente con el rostro de su pared que la veía con una sonrisa consoladora, el rostro de la joven se iluminó ligeramente al ver sus ojos, mas no se soltó de sus brazos.

Hola Akane, feliz cumpleaños…- Decía Inuyasha mientras mostraba una suave sonrisa de medio lado, intentando ocultar el pesar que mantenía en su corazón. Sacando una mano entre Ellos, le dejó ver un pequeño ramo de flores, que estaban un poco estropeadas por el viaje y la lluvia que aun caía.

La joven miró el sencillo obsequio y olvidando unos momentos la desolación en su corazón sonrió, manteniendo presas las lagrimas en sus ojos. Tomando el pequeño ramo en sus manos miró nuevamente a su amigo al rostro.

Al ver su tibia sonrisa, no pudo evitar recordar a Ranma, y sin poder contener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, inconscientemente se lanzó en sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del hanyou.

Inuyasha, Ranma… Ranma…- Sin poder decir una frase completa, el llanto tomó dominio, Inuyasha preocupado por su amiga la estrechó en sus brazos sirviéndole de apoyo, esperando que al menos pudiera desahogarse. En su interior la rabia enojo al tratar de imaginar que podría haber hecho ese humano a su amiga para arruinar de esa manera su día especial. Olvidando sus penas se dispuso a consolar como fuera posible a la joven.

Cuando Akane hubo deshecho todas las lagrimas que le fueron posibles, Inuyasha la tomó de los hombros y la separó un poco para verla a la cara.

¡Keh¡Estas empapada¡Mojaras mi traje!- Decía el hanyou simulando molestia, a ver si con eso lograba al menos sacarle una sonrisa.

Akane lo vió un poco desconcertada, encontrando que el hanyou se encontraba igual de empapado que ella, sintiendo su apoyo sonrió agradecida.

Ven Akane, busquemos un techo o terminarás enfermando…-

Akane solo asintió dejándose llevar por el hanyou, hacía el portal de una casa que serviría de resguardo mientras la lluvia se detenía.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de la lluvia Akane miró al hanyou con una ligera sonrisa – Inuyasha…- Este volteó a verla –…Gracias…-

Inuyasha la miró unos momentos para luego mostrar un sonrisa de apoyo y expresar

–¡Keh!- Abrazándola por los hombros y haciéndola apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Estuvieron en silencio, sintiendo el apoyo el uno del otro, Inuyasha no quería mencionar a Akane lo sucedido con Kagome, no quería aproblemarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Después de una hora la lluvia cesó, tanto Akane como Inuyasha dejaron sus posiciones y dieron un vistazo al cielo para ver si era definitivo, para suerte de los dos, el cielo comenzaba a despejarse dejando ver las estrellas en el firmamento.

Inuyasha al ver que su amiga estaba aun mas tranquila decidió preguntar el motivo de su llanto –Y bueno ¿Me vas a decir o no que te hizo ese idiota ahora?-

Akane nuevamente sintió pena, pero esta vez no lloró, haciéndole ceñas al hanyou para que caminaran se dispuso a descargar sus pesares de ese día.

Ranma no me ha hecho nada…-

Inuyasha la vió confuso, si ese humano no le había hecho nada ¿por qué Akane estaba llorando bajo la lluvia y repetía su nombre? Queriendo saber que pasaba pregunto

¿Entonces porque?-

Lo que pasa es que me he dado cuenta que a Ranma no le importo-

¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?-

Porque no lo he visto desde ese día que me besó, ni siquiera se dignó a estar en mi cumpleaños-

Ese maldito…-Mascullaba el hanyou molesto. Ahora que estaba informado de lo que eran los cumpleaños para los humanos, sabía lo doloroso que era que las personas que quieres no lo recordaran.

Akane viendo el enojo de su amigo, intentó calmarlo –Pero ya no importa…- El hanyou volteó a verla, encontrándose con su hermosa sonrisa –Porque estas aquí conmigo… y eso es muy importante para mi…-

Inuyasha sintió como el cariño hacia su amiga crecía por sus palabras, sabía que la chica lo apreciaba, pero no pensó que pudiera ser a tal magnitud de que su compañía lograra consolar la falta del chico que amaba.

No queriendo demostrar debilidad intentó hacerse el desentendido -¡Keh! Me alegra escuchar eso-

En eso Akane, decidió que ya habían hablado demasiado de Ella, interesada por saber como estaba las cosas entre su amigo y su novia dijo – Bueno pero dejemos de hablar de mi, dime Inuyasha ¿Que tal van las cosas con Kagome?- Inuyasha al recordar a la joven sacerdotisa sintió que su corazón se desmoronaba nuevamente, Akane notando esto, se preocupó por Él -¿Qué pasa¿Estas bien?-

Inuyasha bajó la mirada y respondió sin poder esconder su desconsuelo –No, no lo estoy-

¿Que pasó Inuyasha? Si quieres puedes contarme-

Asintiendo Inuyasha se dispuso a decirle todo lo sucedido con Kagome ese día.

Akane se sintió triste por el hanyou, mas sabía que en esos momentos era la persona menos indicada para darle algún consejo. Derrotada dijo – Vaya, parece que a ninguno de los dos nos corresponden finalmente…-

Inuyasha asintió a las palabras de su amiga, mientras seguían caminando abrazados de los hombros con compañerismo.

A llegar a la puerta del dojo Akane comentó -Ojala pudiera alejarme de todo esto…- Decía la joven suspirando.

Inuyasha al escucharla levantó una ceja -¿Y porque no?-

Akane volteó a verlo sin entender lo que le decía su amigo -¿Qué quieres decir Inuyasha?-

Lo que oíste, alejémonos de todos-

Pero y ¿a donde?-

¡Keh! Podríamos ir a ese lugar donde hicimos esa cosa llamada picnic-

La joven al pensar mejor las cosas, le encontró algo de sentido, total, si dejaba una nota avisando que regresaría en unos días, no pasaría nada ¿cierto?

Esta bien, hagámoslo. Pero debo preparar algunas cosas para el viaje-

¡Keh! Esta bien-

Sigilosamente ambos entraron en la casa, Akane escribió y dejó una nota a su familia, esperando no preocuparlos.

Cuando estuvieron listos salieron del lugar y se detuvieron unos momentos respirando agitados por la excitación ante lo que estaban por hacer. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

Ambos se quedaron viendo unos instantes, hasta que Inuyasha inconcientemente tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y acercó su rostro al suyo, cerrando los ojos en el camino, hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de Ella suavemente. Akane en el mismo estado que el hanyou correspondió al movimiento cerrando sus ojos junto con Él.

Luego de unos segundos ambos se separaron, dándose cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer.

No sabían que decir. Ninguno se atrevió a decirlo, pero ambos habían sentido un hermoso sentimiento que lograba aliviar de alguna forma sus corazones.

Inuyasha dio un vistazo preocupado a Akane, encontrándose con que la joven se mostraba tan desconcertada como Él.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Akane decidió que lo mejor sería ignorar lo sucedido e intentando parecer lo más natural dijo –Se…será mejor irnos-

Inuyasha pensando de igual manera, le siguió el juego y asintió.

Cuando Akane tenía su mochila puesta, Inuyasha ofreció su espalda para así viajar más rápido, dejaron la casa Tendo sin saber que en la esquina de la dirección contraria que tomaron un joven observaba todo con una expresión ilegible.

Akane...- Decía en un susurro mientras dejaba caer sin darse cuenta un pequeño paquete de sus manos.

Continuará…

**Riosaku**

Hola! Que tal les pareció?

Perdonen la demora pero como pueden ver he logrado darbuena actualizacion de cada uno de mis fics, espero ya despues de esta semana tener mas tiempo y asi poder actualizar constantemente.

Les agradesco todas sus reviews, y espero sigan siendo tan sinceros como hasta ahora en sus opiniones ok?

Dedico este cap a mi querida amiga Ayame quien me mantuvo con los animos para lograr actualizar hoy jeje.

Nos vemos en el proximo cap


	7. Capitulo Septimo

**_Nota: Los personajes de esta historia son completamente propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi _**

**COMPAÑEROS EN LA SOLEDAD**

_Luego de unos segundos Inuyasha se separó de Ella, dándose cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer. Dando un vistazo preocupado a Akane, se encontró que la joven estaba en la misma situación que Él. _

_Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Akane decidió hablar de una vez –Se…será mejor irnos- _

_Inuyasha asintió, siguiéndole el juego. Cuando Akane tenía su mochila puesta, Inuyasha ofreció su espalda para así viajar mas rápidamente, dejaron la casa Tendo sin saber que en la esquina contraria de donde se dirigieron un joven observaba todo con una expresión ilegible. _

_-Akane...- Decía en un susurro mientras dejaba caer sin darse cuenta un pequeño paquete de sus manos. _

* * *

**Capitulo séptimo **

Ranma corría presuroso por llegar al Dojo Tendo, no era la idea retrasarse, pero el maldito tren se había quedado varado por más de tres horas; viendo que la avería daría para más tiempo, había bajado del transporte y seguido su camino a pie, llevando un pequeño paquete en una mano.

-¡Maldición! no pensé que realizar ese trabajo me tomaría tanto y todo por esto –Mascullaba el chico mientras miraba el pequeño paquete en su mano; al recordar el motivo de querer conseguirlo su mirada se ablandó y terminó suspirando –Bueno, creo al menos lo vale… con tal de su sonrisa…- Sintiendo impaciencia por llegar, agilizó su paso hacia la casa Tendo.

Cuando doblaba la esquina que daba a la casa Tendo se quedó petrificado ante la escena frente suyo, Akane y un desconocido se daban un corto pero confidente beso, eran tantas la emociones que lo embargaron que se quedó sin reaccionar, solo dejó caer el pequeño paquete de su mano y susurrar tan suave que ni siquiera el hanyou pudo sentirlo –Akane…-

En el momento que logró salir de su shock, enfocó nuevamente su vista notando que la pareja doblaba por una esquina, al ver la manera en que el chico llevaba a su prometida en su espalda, dejó de lado todo y se dispuso a darles alcance para arreglar la situación de una vez; les siguió pero la doblar por la misma esquina por la que Ellos habían desaparecido se encontró con la calle completamente desierta.

Buscó a Akane y al extraño chico más de la mitad de la noche, pero le fue imposible encontrar rastro alguno de Ellos. Cuando regresó a la casa, notó aún tirado en el suelo el pequeño regalo que le hubiera comprado, lanzando un suspiro lo recogió y limpio llevándolo consigo. Silenciosamente dejó sus cosas en su cuarto para luego dirigirse al cuarto de Akane para buscar alguna pista de su paradero, encontrando una pequeña nota que decía:

"Me voy en un pequeño viaje para relajarme, no se preocupen por mi, estaré bien.

Los quiere Akane"

Luego de terminar de leer la nota e imaginarla con ese chico, manifestó una expresión sombría, sin notar siquiera que mantenía la nota de Akane entre su mano completamente arrugada.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde aquello y ahora Ranma se encontraba abatido y con frustración sobre el tejado de la casa Tendo.

-¡Rayos Akane¿Dónde te metiste!- Preguntaba a la nada el chico, con gran mezcla de sentimientos en su interior.

Cada vez que traía a su recuerdo el beso tan confidente entre Akane y el extraño chico, los celos en su interior hervían sin control, hasta que su mente se calmó un poco y se dio cuenta de que si aquello había pasado, quizás había sido solo por su culpa.

-¿Cómo no pensé antes en que si me comportaba de esa forma con Akane algún maldito podría aprovechar e intentar arrebatármela¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego!- Se reprendía el chico con frustración mientras recordaba el porque había decidido actuar de esa forma con Ella.

_Flash back _

Habían pasado unos días desde el boicot de la boda de Akane y Ranma, el último se encontraba practicando en el dojo para descargar la rabia de todo lo sucedido ese último tiempo.

- ¿Por qué nada puede salir bien entre nosotros¡Siempre viene algún idiota que arruina las cosas! – Gritaba el chico mientras lanzaba patadas al aire – Aún no entiendo ¿Por qué Akane siempre termina como el blanco de todos los locos que aparecen!- Lanzando con toda su fuerza un gran golpe.

-Quizás Yo pueda responder esa última pregunta…- Al escuchar la voz proveniente de la entrada del dojo Ranma volteó encontrándose frente a Nabiki.

-¿Qué puedes saber Tú?- preguntó en son de burla.

Nabiki se sintió ofendida por sus palabras mas mantuvo su carácter impasible – Vamos Ranma, sabes que siempre me encuentro al tanto de todo-

El chico estando de acuerdo al respecto dijo con resignación -¿Cuánto me costará esta vez?-

Nabiki dejó ver una delgada sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia Él –Esta vez será gratis. Pero no pienses que lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi hermana-

Ranma asintió –Dime-

-Esta bien Ranma, aunque me extraña que aun no te dieras cuenta- Decía la chica, mientras pensaba –"Esto lo hago por tu bien hermanita, quizás solo así logre que Ranma se dé cuenta de lo que sientes por Él y se aclare de una vez…"-

Ranma no lograba descifrar a que podría referirse la mediana de las Tendo – ¿De que tendría que darme cuenta Yo? No entiendo a que te refieres-

Al ver que el chico ni siquiera tenía una pista sobre que se refería lanzó un suspiro resignada -Entonces no me queda otra que decírtelo Yo. Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir – Ranma prestó completa atención -el que Akane sea siempre el blanco de ataques y secuestros es solo por ti Ranma-

El chico pegó un grito ahogado sin entender el porque Nabiki lo acusaba de algo así –¿Yo?-

-No me vengas con esa actitud inocente Ranma. Respóndeme estas preguntas y veremos si no estoy en lo correcto – Ranma asintió – Dime ¿A quien buscan por cualquier razón la mayoría de los maniacos que han venido a Nerima?

El chico pensó unos momentos encontrando una sola respuesta –A mí…-

- Y si no logran lo que buscan ¿A que recurren¿Por quien estas peleando generalmente¿Quien siempre se mete a la boca de los leones por ayudarte?-

Al pensar en las palabras de la mediana de la mediana de las Tendo comprendió el punto –Akane…-

-¡Bingo! Vaya Ranma al parecer no eres tan lento como pareces. Bueno creo que ahora tienes claras las cosas ¿no? –Ranma solo asintió sin decir nada – Ahora solo te queda actuar de una vez, porque no encuentro que sea justo que mi hermana deba pagar por tu falta de decisión- diciendo lo ultimo Nabiki abandonó el dojo sin esperar algún comentario por parte de Ranma.

-"¡Maldición! Siempre fue mi culpa. Si no hago algo Akane podría…Akane podría… ¡No! No puedo permitirlo, esta en mi deber como artista marcial y como su prometido el protegerla de todo, incluso de mi si es necesario…"-

Seguro de su misión salió del dojo y se dirigió a uno de sus lugares favoritos, el tejado sobre la habitación de su prometida, para pensar en la mejor forma de evitar que la joven volviera a correr cualquier peligro.

Dio vueltas al asunto muchas veces pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, sufría al pensar en lo que debería hacer pero no encontró otra respuesta -"Akane espero me perdones, pero no hay otra salida…"-

Desde aquel día, Ranma lentamente fue mostrando menos interés en la menor de las Tendo, sabiendo que debía hacerlo con disimulo para no levantar sospechas, cada vez que la ignoraba o menospreciaba su corazón se retorcía por sus acciones hacia Ella.

Lo más duro era cuando la joven intentaba llamar su atención, Ranma siempre se perdía con su sonrisa o con solo verla, por lo que debía reunir toda su voluntad para no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y mantenerse firme en su labor de protegerla.

Al ver que al parecer su plan daba resultado, ya que nadie había atacado o secuestrado a Akane, decidió continuar con él; para lograr sacar de su mente a la joven se había ensimismado en sus entrenamientos y evitaba cualquier cercanía o contacto que le fuera posible evitar. Para su suerte, nadie en la casa se dio cuenta, ya que solo tenían en mente realizar la unión de las escuelas algún día y nada mas.

Nabiki tampoco se dio cuenta del resultado que había provocado su charla con Ranma, ya que después de dos semanas se había ido a estudiar a otra ciudad y era poco lo que pasaba en casa, cuando visitaba a la familia la mayoría de su tiempo lo dedicaba a Kuno su novio; por haber querido hacer un bien a su pequeña hermana había provocado que la pobre terminara sumida en una triste soledad.

_Fin flash back _

-¡Jeh! Al parecer Akane tenía razón cuando decía que soy un idiota…- Se recriminaba a si mismo – Yo mismo hice que cualquier sentimiento que tuviera hacia mi se fuera desvaneciendo, pero no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente, cuésteme lo que me cueste haré que Akane me quiera; no dejaré que ese maldito me la arrebate tan fácilmente, lucharé por Ella como antes y ganaré, no importa lo que esto provoque, porque Yo estaré ahí para protegerla siempre- Decía con gran decisión como si estuviera a punto de ir a un combate.

Con su aura de combate al máximo, el chico bajó del tejado para intentar ir a dormir, decidido a entrenar muy duro hasta que Akane regresara, estaría preparado incluso a pelear si fuera la única manera de recuperarla. Podría haber ido por Ella, pero su orgullo le exigía dejar que la joven tuviera un punto de comparación para que se diera cuenta de quien era el mejor.

Guardando el pequeño regalo que había conseguido para Ella por su cumpleaños, se dispuso a dormir intentar dormir de una vez por todas, pero la traición de la joven rondaba en su mente una y otra vez, para solucionarlo y lograr dormir, trajo a su mente el recuerdo del beso que se dieran hace unos días, rememorando la sensación y calidez que sintiera en esos momentos, poco a poco el sueño fue ganando terreno hasta quedar sumido en un profundo sueño en el cual los protagonistas principales eran solo Él y Akane.

* * *

Cuando Kagome y Kikyou se hicieron nuevamente una como debía ser, las cosas habían estado tranquilas, pero un día, hechos extraños comenzaron a sucederle a Kagome. Al comienzo había sido solo algo indetectable que la incitaba a sentir un pequeño rechazo por Inuyasha, rechazo el cual la mayoría de las veces lograba opacar, pero a medida que pasaban los días esta extraña presencia en su mente comenzó a ganar terreno hasta lograr tomar control en Ella y su cuerpo. 

Kagome no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, la extraña presencia tomó el competo control de su cuerpo y encerró su alma y esencia en un espacio creado por este en su mismo interior; mientras, el ser vivía por Ella en la realidad dañando de las peores maneras al hanyou.

Cuando Kagome despertó de su letargo se encontró atrapada en un extraño y tenebroso bosque, sin lograr encontrar salida alguna de Él, no entendía donde estaba ni como había llegado hasta ahí, solo sabía que en algún momento había perdido el conocimiento y al despertar estaba ahí.

Caminó y caminó, llamando a Inuyasha o a cualquiera que pudiera oírla, mas no encontraba nada más que silencio y soledad.

-¿Que es todo esto¿Dónde rayos estoy¡Inuyashaaa¿Dónde estás!-llamaba Kagome angustiada.

Sentía que había caminado por horas y horas, más se extrañaba al ver que ni el cansancio, ni el hambre la alcanzaban, mirando a sus alrededores solo lograba ver árboles viejos, casi muertos.

-No entiendo nada. Inuyasha… ¿dónde estas…?- preguntaba con tristeza a la nada y sin esperanzas al darse cuenta que al parecer caminaba solo en círculos - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en este horrible lugar? No se que hacer…-

Derrotada se sentó en medio de un claro, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro dejó salir las lagrimas que tanto había querido contener intentando mantener la calma.

-¿Te das por vencida tan pronto?- se escuchó una fría y burlesca voz – Vaya, pensé que sería un poco mas perseverante-

Kagome limpió sus lágrimas y miró a todos lados intentando encontrar a su interlocutor, más se encontraba sola - ¿Quién es¡Muéstrate por favor!-

- Soy quien creó este bosque especialmente para ti ¿Te gusta?-

Kagome se sintió confusa al Principio, mas de inmediato la cólera tomó lugar en Ella -¿Cómo esperas que me guste despertar en un lugar desconocido donde al parecer estoy completamente sola¿Qué es lo que quieres¿Por qué me trajiste aquí!-

-Fácil, necesitaba tu cuerpo-

-¿Mi cuerpo? Entonces… -

- Estamos dentro de ti – dijo sin dejarla terminar - te encuentras atrapada en este bosque mientras Yo controlo tu cuerpo en la realidad-

-Pero¿por qué?-

-¿Por que?- devolvió la pregunta con burla para luego hablar ácidamente - Quiero que ese hanyou despreciable sufra, destruirlo por completo ¿Y que mejor forma que hacerlo a través de la persona a quien mas quiere?-

La joven miko lanzó un grito ahogado al entender que se refería a Inuyasha -¿Por qué quieres dañarlo!-

- Eso es fácil ¡Porque lo odio!-

Kagome no entendía por completo lo que pasaba, pero se mantuvo a la defensiva -Inuyasha no caerá en tu trampa, se dará cuenta, Él me conoce y sabe que lo amo y jamás haría algo que lo dañara-

-Jajaja, si eso crees, entonces ¿que es esto? Vaya confianza que tiene en tu amor-

En eso apareció un pequeño charco de aguas turbias frente a Kagome, el cual poco a poco mostró la imagen de lo que el cuerpo de la joven percibía con su vista en esos momentos.

Kagome sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al ver a Inuyasha preparándose para luchar contra un demonio, el cual exigía la perla que la chica poseía.

-"Inuyasha…"- Susurró Kagome con preocupación, mientras prestaba atención a lo que sucedía en la escena que veía.

En la imagen que mostraba el reflejo, tanto Kagome como Inuyasha se colocaban en posturas de enfrentamiento, más antes de que Kagome dijera algo, Inuyasha se colocó frente a Ella para protegerla.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo!-

-¿Cómo que qué hago¿No es obvio!- Decía el hanyou mientras sacaba su espalda sin escuchar los reclamos de la chica.

El youkai al ver la actitud de la pareja, mostró una mala sonrisa -¡Entrega esa perla hanyou o tu compañera será quien pague!-

Kagome al escuchar la palabra compañera dejó ver un gesto de repugnancia y odio, rápidamente se adelantó a Inuyasha con su arco en mano y apuntando al youkai

-No digas tonterías ¡Yo jamás podría ser la compañera de un HANYOU!- Decía la chica resaltando en lo último

Inuyasha estaba perplejo, y solo pudo decir su nombre en un susurro -Kagome…- No podía creer lo Kagome acababa de decir, la joven lo despreciaba de la peor manera, su corazón y orgullo estaban heridos, perdido en su mente ni siquiera notó cuando Kagome dejo ir su flecha y destruyo al youkai.

Cuando Kagome volteó, vio la expresión de Inuyasha, ignorándolo y esquivándolo se encaminó hacía el pueblo, dejando ver una fugaz sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

Inuyasha no entendía que pasaba, Kagome lo despreciaba, esta vez no podría hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y seguir como si nada, se sentía completamente desolado.

Poco a poco la imagen fue desvaneciéndose hasta desaparecer, seguido de la desaparición del charco.

Kagome no podía creer lo que había visto -Dios… Inuyasha ¡Esa no soy Yo¡Solo es mi cuerpo!- gritaba la joven con desesperación al imaginar el daño que mostraba el hanyou - ¡Yo te amo y si estoy orgullosa de ser tu compañera¡ no me importa si eres hanyou, bestia o humano!-

Kagome no podía creer la crueldad del ser que la dominaba, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada.

-Jajaja que patética, de nada sirve que grites, Él no te oirá. No entiendo como puedes sentir algo por ese ser tan repugnante-

-¡Dime quién eres¿Que te hizo Inuyasha para que le hagas esto!-

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, pero te lo diré. Soy el odio que nació en el alma de Kikyou al ser traicionada por ese hanyou antes de morir -

-Eso no puede ser… Kikyou se dio cuenta que todo había sido una trampa y que su odio hacía Inuyasha no tenía sentido¿Cómo puedes permanecer aún? -

-Es cierto, Kikyou dejó de odiarlo y me dejó de lado, pero no desaparecí, permanecí en el interior de su alma dormido. Pero cuando Tú y Ella regresaron a ser una, un grandioso poder me hizo despertar junto con todos mis deseos de destruir a ese hanyou –Decía la voz.

Kagome de inmediato entendió a que poder se refería y dijo en un susurro –La perla de Shikon…-

-¡Estas en lo correcto! fue gracias a la perla, la cual ahora está completamente en mi poder. Solo me falta conseguir los fragmentos de ese lobo y el chiquillo ese para completarla y usarla a mi antojo-

-¡No te atrevas a dañar a Kouga ni Kohaku!-

-¡Jah¿Y que puedes hacer Tú para detenerme? Tengo completo control de tu cuerpo ¿recuerdas?-

-¡Inuyasha y los demás se darán cuenta de todo y te destruirán! -

-Que ingenua eres. Ese hanyou está completamente despechado por mi culpa -

-¡Mientes!- Gritó la joven mientras se repetía en su mente –"Inuyasha me conoce, confía en mi" -

-Y de los demás ni sueñes se den cuenta, están tan sumidos en sus vidas que ni siquiera han notado la soledad en la que se encuentra ese hanyou. Además, frente Ellos sigues siendo la dulce Kagome que Ellos conocen y no ven motivos para preocuparse-

Ante lo último la joven no pudo evitar estar afectada, no quería dudar de sus amigos ni tampoco de Inuyasha, manteniéndose firme aseguró – Inuyasha no dudaría de lo que siento por Él-

-Eso es lo que Tú crees…- Dijo la voz con burla mientras se desvanecía.

Kagome no sabía que hacer, tenía que recuperar el control de su cuerpo; al ver que la voz se había marchado decidió buscar nuevamente la manera de salir del bosque. Debía encontrar la forma de detener ese odio pero ¿Cómo? Aún peor, ya no podía ver lo que estaba pasando en el mundo real, interiormente rogaba que Inuyasha no cayera en la trampa y estuviera bien.

-Si tan solo fuera más poderosa, ese odio jamás se habría apoderado de mi cuerpo…- Se decía la joven con pesar.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Inuyasha descubrió que su pasajera dormía profundamente. No queriendo despertarla se dirigió sigilosamente a un árbol para instalarse provisoriamente por la noche, cambiando a la joven de su espalda la acomodó en su regazo mientras Él se sentaba y apoyaba contra el tronco, dejando el equipaje de la joven a un lado. 

No queriendo que Akane cogiera el frío de la noche la abrazó, proporcionándole la calidez necesaria. Dando un vistazo al cielo dejó escapar un suspiro al pensar nuevamente en Kagome.

Aún le dolía la herida que le habían dejado las palabras de la joven miko, Inuyasha la amaba y aunque Kagome lo tratara como a un ser despreciable, sus sentimientos por Ella seguían iguales, quizás habría resentimiento pero su amor por Ella estaba intacto, habían sido muchas cosas las que habían pasado juntos como para que unos malentendidos hicieran lanzar todo por la borda. No cometería el mismo error que cometieran con Kikyou anteriormente.

-Kagome…- Susurró el hanyou mirando hacia el nublado cielo, cuando el movimiento de la joven entre sus brazos llamó su atención. Dando un vistazo hacía Akane dejó su amargura de lado y mostró una media sonrisa, sabía que mientras Akane estuviera con Él, no se volvería a sentir solo.

Inuyasha agradecía a Dios internamente por haber puesto a Akane en su camino, sin Ella jamás podría haber enfrentado la tristeza de ser rechazado por la mujer que amaba. No era que menospreciara a sus amigos, sabía que podía contar con Ellos, es mas Kagome había sido por sobre todo una gran amiga, pero su relación con Akane era diferente, no entendía el como ni el porque, pero eso era lo de menos, simplemente disfrutaría los momentos que pasaran juntos. Poco a poco el sueño fue ganando terreno en El, hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de un hermoso sol hicieron que Akane despertara poco a poco, soñolienta, no lograba dilucidar donde se encontraba, este no parecía su cuarto ni su cama, pero se sentía muy cómodo y calido. 

Lentamente fue tomando conciencia de donde debía estar y con quien, en especial al notarse rodeada por los brazos de su amigo. Dando un vistazo rápido, vio su pacifico dormir apoyado en Ella. Sonriendo amigablemente agradeció a Dios el poder tenerlo junto a Ella apoyándola.

Repentinamente lo sintió moverse, dándole un vistazo nuevamente se encontró viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, los cuales la miraban de igual forma. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la posición tan cercana en la que se encontraban, ni siquiera con Ranma habían estado tan arrimados estando consientes, un rojo furioso cubrió su rostro y se levantó rápidamente.

-Bue…buenos días- Saludaba la joven intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

Inuyasha no se quedaba atrás, ya que se había dado cuenta realmente de lo comprometedora que se había hecho la posición en que estaban, recordando que solo con Kagome se había colocado así de cercano alguna vez, más dejando salir su típico carácter se levanto de un salto -¡Keh! Será mejor busquemos donde nos instalaremos - Y ocultando su rostro de la joven comenzó a caminar llevando la mochila de esta, sin dejarle ver el sonroje que cubría sus mejillas.

Akane saliendo de su estupor dejó ver una sonrisa divertida ante la actitud tan orgullosa de este y le siguió.

* * *

Aquella mañana Ranma despertó con el ánimo de siempre, hasta que recordó la noche anterior; respirando profundo y dispuesto a no dejarse abatir se levantó escondiendo cualquier emoción que pudiera delatarlo frente a los demás. 

Cuando bajaba a desayunar se encontró con Kasumi, quien le saludo con su habitual amabilidad-¡Ranma! Buenos días ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Ayer por la noche-

-Y dime ¿lograste ver a Akane?-

El chico recordando la escena en que viera a su prometida la noche anterior asintió con ironía –Claro que la vi-

-¡Que bueno! No te imaginas lo triste que estaba porque no llegabas-

-Realmente no me lo imagino- dijo el chico con un sarcasmo que solo Él entendía.

-¿Podrías ir a despertarla por favor?-

- Eso será imposible porque no esta…-

-¿Cómo que no esta¿Dónde esta?-

-No estoy seguro, dejó una pequeña nota en la que decía que se iba de viaje por unos días con una amiga - Decía el chico, mientras pensaba –"Esta me la debes Akane…"-

Kasumi le vio confundida-¿Nota¿Y porque no te lo dijo en persona¿No dijiste que la habías visto?-

Ranma se dio cuenta de su error, más de inmediato lo corrigió –Si, claro que la vi, es que me confundí, nos encontramos cuando se estaba yendo y me pidió les entregara esa nota, pero pensé que sería mejor decírselos personalmente-

-Eso me deja mas tranquila. Pero no entiendo porque no dijo nada anoche-

-Lo que pasa es que su amiga la llamó de improviso para invitarla y ya era bastante tarde-

-Con razón. Entonces será mejor que vayamos a desayunar-

Mostrando una sonrisa conforme de que su excusa funcionara por ahora, Ranma siguió a Kasumi –"Esto será solo entre Tú y Yo, Akane, nadie más intervendrá"-

Para suerte de Akane, toda la familia creyó la historia de Ranma, por lo que las cosas continuaron normalmente.

Luego de desayunar y para ignorancia de todos, Ranma comenzó a entrenar con mayor ahínco, dispuesto vencer a su nuevo rival por el amor de Akane; se prepararía tanto física como sicológicamente para recuperar a su prometida.

Continuará…

**Riosaku**


	8. Capitulo Octavo

**_Nota: Los personajes de esta historia son completamente propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi _**

**COMPAÑEROS EN LA SOLEDAD**

**Capitulo octavo **

Kagome continuaba buscando la manera de recuperar el control de su cuerpo - ¡Dios! No encuentro como salir de aquí, aunque intento regresar al control de mi cuerpo no lo logro- decía para si misma Kagome mientras caminaba sin rumbo buscando alguna solución.

- Quizás con mi ayuda puedes lograrlo…- se escuchó una voz bastante conocida a sus espaldas.

La joven volteó a ver a su interlocutor un poco sorprendida al principio, pero también con nuevas esperanzas, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de alivio – Kikyou, eres Tú. Me alegra saber que cuento con Tu ayuda-dijo con una sonrisa, cuando una duda la asaltó –Pero no entiendo ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que nos habíamos hecho una -

Kikyou dejo ver una suave sonrisa y se acercó hacia Ella – Así fue, no te confundas, me veo como kikyou y tengo su poder, pero no soy Ella, solo soy la esencia de su alma-

Kagome la vio confusa -¿Su esencia?-

- Si, su esencia, el sentimiento de amor hacia Inuyasha me dio vida para ayudarte a encontrar una manera de escapar-

-Entonces¿estas enterada de todo?-

Kikyou le dio una mirada culpable – Si… el alma que estaba en Kikyou intentó sosegar ese odio y desaparecerlo, pero el poder que la perla le dio sobrepasó los míos, lo siento…-

-¿Por qué lo sientes?-

-Porque no pude detenerlo-

-No te culpes, hiciste lo que pudiste. Ahora lo único que importa es encontrar la manera de recuperar el control de mi cuerpo y destruir a ese ser-

Kikyou asintió – Entonces ven. Tengo un plan, si unimos nuestros poderes lograremos la fuerza suficiente para ganar terreno y recuperar el control de tu cuerpo-

-Si- Asintió la joven mientras seguía a Kikyou.

- Tenemos solo una oportunidad, ya que una vez usado mi poder desapareceré y ya no podré materializarme nuevamente, así que debemos hacerlo bien; necesitas mantener tu corazón libre de la oscuridad y dejar de lado todo pensamiento o sentimiento negativo, así lograremos purificar tu cuerpo y la perla, lo que disminuirá el poder del odio -

–Así será- dijo la joven con seguridad.

-Bien, entonces busquemos un punto del bosque donde se sienta menor el poder de este ser-

Ambas jóvenes vagaron por todos los rincones del bosque incluso los más recónditos, buscando el lugar ideal para realizar la proeza, mientras Kikyou continuaba dando instrucciones a la joven de lo que debería hacer y como debía destruir al mal una vez recuperara el control de su cuerpo.

Mientras, el mundo real avanzaba a un paso mayor. Tampoco se preocuparon por eso, ya que solo tenían en mente el poder derrotar al mal y salvar a Inuyasha.

* * *

Akane e Inuyasha habían decidido quedarse en un pequeño claro junto al río, mientras Akane instalaba las cosas y hacia la fogata, Inuyasha había ido a pescar algo para comer.

Cuando Inuyasha regresó junto a Ella, mostraba una sonrisa triunfante y orgullosa, mostrando en cada mano peces bastante grandes.

-¡Keh! Estos deben ser suficientes ¿no? Ahora te toca prepararlos; no creas que olvide que prometiste cocinarme algo- dijo el hanyou animadamente.

La joven al escucharlo sintió jubilo por dentro, no pensaba que Inuyasha aun recordara su promesa, ya había sido hace un buen de tiempo, feliz asintió decidida a dar lo mejor de si.

Tomando los peces se dispuso a buscar lo necesario y comenzó con la preparación -Mientras, puedes descansar si gustas, ya te avisaré cuando este listo ¿te parece, pero antes…- acercándose a Él le arrebató la gorra de la cabeza – Ahora si. Aquí no hay nadie así que puedes andar sin Ella, además… ¡Adoro tus orejas! – dijo la joven con emoción mientras les daba un suave tirón a sus orejas.

El hanyou se avergonzó por las palabras y acción de la joven y mostró un leve sonroje en el rostro, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de halagos y acciones, más manteniendo su porte orgulloso dijo -¡Keh! Como quieras- Y dando un gran salto subió a la rama del árbol sobre Ellos disponiéndose a descansar tranquilamente.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Inuyasha sintió un aroma que casi lo hace caer de bruces del árbol, sin lograr reconocer de que era, miró en la dirección proveniente de este encontrando a su amiga bastante afligida.

Akane lloraba desconsoladamente frente a una olla la cual al parecer era la autora del aroma tan extraño, a su lado estaban los peces ya preparados. Bajando de un salto se instaló a su lado -¡Keh¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

La joven detuvo su llanto y limpió su rostro para verlo con mirada vidriosa – Lo… lo volví… a hacer…- dijo apenada.

Inuyasha la vio confuso -¿Qué volviste a hacer?-

Akane esnifó y miró la olla con extraño aroma y dijo –Arruiné la comida…-

Inuyasha lanzó un suspiro al ver la olla y dijo –Vamos deja de llorar, ni siquiera lo he probado aún, quizás sepa mejor de lo que se ve- sin darle tiempo a decir nada, Inuyasha se dispuso a probar primero lo que estaba en la olla, lo cual apenas degustó le hizo congelarse y estremecerse por su mal sabor -¡Puaj! Me equivoque, esto sabe tan horrible como se ve- dijo el hanyou con sinceridad mientras alejaba la olla de su lado.

Akane comprobando lo que ya sabía, volvió a llorar de manera exagerada y desconsolada

-¡No es justoooo¡Nada me sale bien!-

Inuyasha aun hambriento y sin prestar atención al mal gusto de lo probado, dirigió su olfato a los peces que estaban junto a la olla, sin dudar, tomó uno y se dispuso a probarlo.

La chica, al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer intentó impedírselo, segura de que el gusto de estos no sería mejor que el del arroz al currie de la olla, más lo que presenció la dejó sin palabras, Inuyasha comía el pez con muchas ganas.

-Inu…yasha-

El hanyou al escuchar su nombre dejó de comer para verla y preguntó sin preocuparse de tragar antes de hablar - ¿Que pasa!-

- ¿Es… esta comestible?-

-¡Keh! Esta muy bueno – Respondió mientras regresaba su atención a devorar el alimento.

Akane no creyendo lo que oía tomó su pescado y lo probó, encontrando que lo que decía el hanyou era cierto y realmente sabía bien. Por primera vez agradecía las clases de cocina que le dieran su Tía y hermana. Había practicado como preparar el pescado de diversas formas por mas de una semana y ahora finalmente veía el fruto de su trabajo, como nota mental decidió que lo mejor sería preparar solo lo que su Tía y hermana ya le hubieran enseñado, así evitaría matar a su amigo de una indigestión.

Akane borró cualquier rastro de llanto y sonrió agradecida –Gracias Inuyasha-

El hanyou la vio sin entender -¿Por qué?-

-Por probar mi comida -

-¡Keh! Una de dos no esta mal ¿no crees?- dijo el hanyou con una media sonrisa.

Akane sonrió orgullosa al entender el punto del hanyou y asintió.

Después de comer, Akane fue al río para lavar las cosas que habían utilizado, cuando regresó, Inuyasha no estaba por los alrededores, dejando las cosas en su lugar fue a buscarlo, encontrándolo sentado en una colina mirando hacia la nada.

Cuando se acercó hacia Él notó que su mirada manifestaba diversos sentimientos, la mayoría de ellos de nostalgia, tristeza y dolor.

Sin hacer comentario alguno se acercó a El por la espalda y le abrazó. Inuyasha al sentir la acción de la chica, comprendió lo que su abrazo expresaba y lo aceptó apoyándose hacia Ella.

-¿Estas pensando en Kagome?- Inuyasha solo asintió sabiendo que no podía mentirle – ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que debía ser fuerte y que contaba contigo para lo que sea?-

-Si...-

-Bueno, eso también para ti ¡Vamos Inuyasha! Arriba esos ánimos, recuerda que pase lo que pase siempre contaremos el uno con el otro -

Inuyasha sintiéndose mas animado dejó ver una suave sonrisa. Akane viendo que estaba logrando animar a su amigo se sintió feliz e impulsivamente le abrazó con mayor fuerza lanzándose contra Él alegremente, lo que lo tomó completamente desprevenido y le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Ambos cayeron rodando colina abajo, Inuyasha dejando salir su instinto protector abrazó a Akane contra Él de manera de que fuera Él quien recibiera todos los golpes de la caída, Akane escondió su cabeza contra su pecho y le abrazó.

Cuando dejaron de rodar Akane quedó encima de Inuyasha, ambos aturdidos momentáneamente y aún abrazados.

Al levantar la mirada preocupados el uno por el otro preguntaron al mismo tiempo -¿Estas bien!- ante la coincidencia, se quedaron viendo unos instantes y luego comenzando a reír con fuerza al pensar en lo divertido de la situación.

Luego de unos momentos Akane dejó de reír y le dedicó una suave sonrisa para luego acercarse a El y darle un corto pero calido e inocente beso.

Inuyasha dejó de reír y la miró sorprendido por la repentina acción. Cuando salió de la impresión la joven comenzaba a levantarse, sin darle tiempo de nada alcanzó su brazo y la tiró hacia Él nuevamente para repetir la acción de esta y besarla de la misma forma que hiciera Ella con anterioridad y luego estrecharla entre sus brazos con gran ternura, gesto que la joven correspondió.

Los sentimientos que manifestaban con sus acciones eran tan profundos y estrechos como el amor, pero a la vez muy diferentes a este, para entenderlos hay que ir mas allá de lo convencional y abrir los ojos a otros sentimientos que pueden ser igual de grandes. Luego de un rato dejaron su abrazo y se quedaron viendo a los ojos con una calida sonrisa, manteniendo una conversación silenciosa en la que se podría descifrar amistad, cariño, compañía y miles de cosas más.

Tal como lo hicieron la vez anterior ninguno habló sobre lo que sucedía entre Ellos, no era necesario aclarar nada, se entendían perfectamente, por ahora solo les importaba aprovechar cada momento de alegría que pudieran conseguir para aligerar la tristeza de sus corazones.

Al regresar al campamento ambos iban tomados de sus manos, agradeciendo internamente a Dios el haber encontrado un compañero en la soledad.

* * *

Ranma después de un arduo entrenamiento se sentaba sobre el tejado observando el atardecer mientras canalizaba sus pensamientos en su nuevo desafío y en su prometida.

* * *

Por otra parte, Akane se encontraba junto a Inuyasha a la orilla del río intentando pescar algo con gran esfuerzo; el hanyou se había estado jactando de su tenacidad para atrapar peces diciendo que nadie podría mejorarlo, lo cual hizo que el orgullo de Akane reaccionara y diera como resultado un desafío de quien atrapaba más peces, lamentablemente para Ella, Inuyasha llevaba la delantera.

Dejando ver una sonrisa arrogante y triunfante a su amiga, preguntó - ¡Keh¿Cuántos llevas Akane?-

La chica notando la burla en sus palabras se guardó su frustración y lanzó un suspiro, sin responder nada siguió con su labor.

Inuyasha sin dejar su altanería tomó el balde en el cual mantenía a los peces aun vivos y se acercó presuntuosamente a Ella – ¿Por qué no aceptas tu derrota Akane?-

La joven no pudo contener más su frustración y volteó para responderle de manera no muy agradable, pero su pie dio un paso en falso y perdió completamente el equilibrio, Inuyasha notando lo que pasaría intentó agarrarla antes de caer, pero la acción provocó que Él también diera un paso en falso y cayera juntó con Ella directamente al agua quedando completamente mojados.

Se vieron unos instantes sin moverse ni decir nada, hasta que Inuyasha dejó su silencio y comenzó a burlarse de su amiga.

Akane al ver su actitud, dejó ver una sonrisa maliciosa mientras tomaba el balde vacío que Inuyasha tenía anteriormente, y simuladamente lo llenó de agua.

Mientras el hanyou continuaba burlándose -Jajajajaja Si vieras como quedaste…- cuando una ola de agua le dio directo al rostro, al ver la dirección de donde venía, vio a su amiga quien ahora reía divertida por la broma, sosteniendo un balde vacío en las manos, indignado dijo -¡Keh¿Por qué hiciste eso Akane!-

-Jajajaja- Deteniendo ligeramente su risa y limpiando una lagrima de sus ojos dijo - Vamos Inuyasha solo fue una broma-

El hanyou al escuchar su respuesta tuvo una idea y sin pensarlo dos veces le devolvió la mano lanzando agua contra Akane, quien dejó de reír y lo fulminó con la mirada, Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado en son de burla -¡Keh! Vamos Akane solo fue una broma- decía el hanyou intencionalmente imitando las palabras de su amiga.

Ambos se quedaron viendo desafiantes hasta que comenzaron a lanzarse agua el uno al otro, terminando en una pequeña batalla. Cuando se cansaron de su juego ambos se vieron riendo divertidos.

-¡Jeh! Creo que tendremos que hacer una buena fogata si queremos secar nuestras ropas antes de que empiece a helar- dijo Akane.

-¡Keh! No me preocupan ese tipo de cosas. No soy débil como ustedes los humanos-

-Siii, claaaro, lo que Tú digas, pero creo que más vale prevenir Inuyasha-

-¡Keh! Mejor salgamos del agua de una vez o enfermaras- dijo el hanyou mientras le daba la mano para ayudarle a salir del agua.

Akane apenas estuvo fuera del agua fue a cambiar sus ropas por algo seco, Inuyasha por su parte se mantuvo terco y se dispuso a pescar algo para comer, para que así Akane tuviera la privacidad necesaria para vestirse.

Apenas estuvo lista Akane se acercó a la fogata que se encontraba casi consumida y la avivó. Cuando Inuyasha trajo la cena no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño estornudo, ya estaba oscureciendo y la temperatura había comenzado a bajar ligeramente.

Akane preocupada por Él, le obligo a colocarse frente a la fogata para que secara sus ropas, Inuyasha al principio se negaba pero finalmente terminó aceptando, aunque de mala gana, mientras la joven comenzó a preparar los pescados.

* * *

Cuando llegó la noche, Akane se preparó para dormir dando las buenas noches a Inuyasha y entrando en la carpa. Se había acomodado en su saco cuando una duda asaltó su mente –"¿Dónde dormirá Inuyasha?"­­- Levantándose, salió silenciosamente de la tienda notando que el aire había refrescado bastante, buscando con la mirada al hanyou y encontrándolo recostado junto a un árbol que estaba junto a su carpa.

Inconscientemente en su dormir, el hanyou tuvo un ligero escalofrío, Akane notándolo, dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación meneando su cabeza hacia ambos lados; segura de que hacer, regresó a su tienda y tomó su saco y unas frazadas. Silenciosamente para no despertar al terco hanyou se acomodó junto a Él, y los cubrió con las mantas y el saco esperando que estos les dieran el calor para dormir tibios.

Rápidamente el sueño tomó terreno en Ella y arrimándose contra Inuyasha se quedó profundamente dormida, sin darse cuenta de que había despertado a su compañero quién permaneció tranquilo al reconocer su olor, mientras abría sigilosamente un ojo para ver a su nueva compañía, sintiéndose a gusto dejó ver una media sonrisa y la abrazó contra El para luego regresar a su sueño.

* * *

Habían pasado 3 días cuando Inuyasha y Akane finalmente decidieron regresar.

Inuyasha traía a Akane sobre su espalda, llevando nuevamente puesta la gorra que tapaba su verdadera naturaleza, mas la velocidad que llevaban era tanta que difícilmente alguien podría haber notado sus orejas.

Ambos iban en silencio y llevaban aproximadamente la mitad del camino, cada uno pensando en sus respectivos y en lo que harían, hasta que Akane rompió el silencio -Dime Inuyasha…- habló la joven con incertidumbre.

El hanyou notando su tono, intuyó enseguida el rumbo de la conversación -¿Que pasa Akane?-

-¿Qué harás con respecto a Kagome?-

Inuyasha sintió una clavada en su pecho al escuchar ese nombre, sin poder ocultar su tristeza respondió –La verdad Akane… no lo sé. A pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho este último tiempo sigo amándola y no creo que pueda alejarme de Ella aunque lo quiera-

Akane entendía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a su amigo, ya que a Ella le pasaba igual con Ranma - Te entiendo perfectamente. A mi me pasa igual con Ranma- dijo la joven con melancolía y suspirando – ¿Pero quien sabe, si en una de esas las cosas cambian para mejor?-

-¡Keh! Vamos Akane, no seas ingenua. Kagome dejó claro que no le importo-

-Pero es que me parece raro, por lo que me has contado Ella no es de la clase de persona que se comportaría así-

-Lo sé… Si otra persona me lo hubiera contado no lo creería, pero fue Ella misma quien me lo dejó bien claro. No puedo obligarla a quererme. No puedo insistir en algo perdido, pero aún así seguiré atento a Ella para protegerla-

Akane quedó sorprendida por su respuesta tan noble -Inuyasha… - Dejando salir una suave sonrisa lo abrazó con aun mas fuerza que antes dejándole expresado su apoyo – Si eso es lo que quieres, cuenta con mi apoyo-

Inuyasha agradecido, mostró media sonrisa y asintió –Lo mismo para ti- Mientras aceleraba su paso.

-No tienes que decírmelo, lo sé. Además aunque lo ame, no le perdonaré tan fácilmente el que no haber estado en mi cumpleaños- dijo la joven cubriendo su tristeza con la molestia, lo cual hizo que el hanyou sonriera ante su terquedad.

* * *

Era de madrugada cuando Akane e Inuyasha llegaron a la casa de la primera, viendo todas las luces apagadas dieron por hecho que todo el mundo dormía, saltando en la rama de un árbol que daba a la ventana de la chica se dieron sus respectivos ánimos a lo que vendría, para luego abrazarse estrechamente. Luego de un corto y suave beso en los labios, quedaron en verse pronto y respirando profundamente, ambos tomaron rumbo a sus propias realidades.

Akane entró por su ventana silenciosamente esperando no despertar a nadie, dejó sus cosas apoyadas contra la pared y tomó lo necesario para ir a tomar un baño.

Luego de un rato, al terminar, se secó el cuerpo y se cubrió con una toalla, más cuando salió del cuarto de baño chocó contra alguien, al salir de su aturdimiento y levantar la mirada se vio observada por un par de ojos azul-gris que la miraban intensamente y un poco asombrados, dejando ver millones de emociones en ellos.

La joven sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a contraerse por sus propias emociones solo pudo decir su nombre -Ranma…-

Continuará…

**Riosaku **

Perdón por la tardanza,por favor dejen reviews para saber que opinan si?

Nos leemos pronto


	9. Capitulo Noveno

_**Nota: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Compañeros en la soledad**_

_Era de madrugada cuando Akane e Inuyasha llegaron a la casa de la primera, viendo todas las luces apagadas dieron por hecho que todo el mundo dormía, saltando en la rama de un árbol que daba a la ventana de la chica se dieron sus respectivos ánimos a lo que vendría, para luego abrazarse estrechamente. Luego de un corto y suave beso en los labios, quedaron en verse pronto y respirando profundamente, ambos tomaron rumbo a sus propias realidades._

_Akane entró por su ventana silenciosamente esperando no despertar a nadie, dejó sus cosas apoyadas contra la pared y tomó lo necesario para ir a tomar un baño. _

_Luego de un rato, al terminar, se secó el cuerpo y se cubrió con una toalla, más cuando salió del cuarto de baño chocó contra alguien, al salir de su aturdimiento y levantar la mirada se vio observada por un par de ojos azul-gris que la miraban intensamente y un poco asombrados, dejando ver millones de emociones en ellos._

_La joven sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a contraerse por sus propias emociones solo pudo decir su nombre – Ranma…–_

**Capitulo Noveno**

Aunque Ranma había repasado en su mente una y otra vez lo que haría en relación a su prometida a su regreso, nunca contó con que el momento sería de forma tan inesperada y sobretodo en medio de la noche. Peor aún fue darse cuenta de que jamás podría mantenerse completamente centrado en lo que había tramado cuando ella estaba frente a él llevando nada más que una simple toalla.

Intentó alejar sus pensamientos de ello respirando profundo para enfocar sus intensiones, no permitiría que sus emociones lo controlaran. – Que tal Akane. – Saludó simulando una actitud ligeramente sombría e inescrutable. –"Debo mantener la calma…"– se decía mentalmente.

Por otro lado Akane también estaba inmersa en su propia lucha personal e interna, aunque esta era por razones diferentes. –"Nunca pensé que Ranma estaría ya de vuelta" – pensaba. ¿Había visto a Inuyasha¿Como iba a explicarle algo que ni siquiera ella lograba entender bien?

Aunque el dolor y la desilusión aun reinaban en su interior, inevitablemente y contra todos sus deseos, su corazón comenzó a golpear en su pecho y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo por el solo hecho de estar frente a él.

Ante su saludo intentó retomar el control de sus acciones, queriendo recuperar la cordura, no se dejaría abatir nuevamente por culpa de él.

– Q…que tal, Ranma. No imaginé que estuvieras de vuelta.

Ranma intentó esquivo su mirada, decidido a cumplir su cometido. Debía ser fuerte, tanto en lo físico como en lo psicológico. – Regresé la otra noche. Ahora solo iba por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Si me perdonas es un poco tarde y mañana debo levantarme temprano para entrenar…– Y pasando junto a ella la dejó sola.

Akane lanzó un suspiro tristemente resignado, –"Claro, como pude olvidar que entrenar es lo único que te importa."– pensó la joven nuevamente dolida.

Se quedó unos instantes de pie en el mismo lugar, intentando procesar todo, luego cuando regresó a la realidad, se sintió aliviada pensar en al parecer no había descubierto a Inuyasha. Pero los sentimientos negativos y desolados también se manifestaron al comprender que Ranma no mostraba intenciones de excusarse por no haberse acordado e su cumpleaños.

Se había hecho las esperanzas de que tal ves todo había sido un error suyo y que cuando viera nuevamente a Ranma, este le pediría disculpas o al menos le explicaría el porque no había estado ese día con ella, pero al parecer otra vez se había hecho falsas esperanzas como tantas otras veces.

Ahogando los sollozos en su garganta e intentando mantener su dignidad, se fue a su cuarto, donde una vez hubo cerrado la puerta se derrumbo sobre su cama para dejar salir aquella amargura que sentía, hasta que logró quedarse dormida.

o

Kagome, o mejor dicho, la esencia maligna que manipulaba su cuerpo, se encontraba recostado en la cama, pensando con satisfacción en el curso que iba tomando su plan para destruir a Inuyasha. Habían pasado un par de días y seguía sin tener noticias de él, lo cual le hizo suponer que el hanyou estaría escondido en algún recóndito lugar sufriendo por el desprecio de su amada. Pensando en la siguiente parte de su plan, esbozó una sonrisa.

– Mañana tendrás nuevamente noticias de tu queridita Kagome, hanyou asqueroso…–Decía con satisfacción. – Haré que sufras hasta que ya no tengas voluntad de vivir. – Levantó en su mano la perla que colgaba en su cuello para mirarla, – Luego, haré uso de esta perla para llenar de odio los corazones de todos. – De repente sus divagaciones se vieron asaltadas por un ruido.

No tenía deseos de actuar como la dulce Kagome para nadie, por lo que simuló estar dormida. En ese momento, notó que el ruido provenía desde fuera de la ventana, dio un pequeño vistazo. Al ver quien era volvió a cerrar los ojos simulando dormir, para saber el porque de su visita tan sigilosa.

Inuyasha, entró en el cuarto de Kagome de la manera mas silenciosa que pudo, dejó la gorra donde siempre y luego dio un vistazo a la muchacha durmiente. Al verla dormir tan pacíficamente sobre la cama, no pudo controlar el impulso de acercársele y acariciar suavemente su rostro mientras le susurraba en suaves palabras un te quiero. Se acercó hacia ella para besar su frente, pero esta se movió repentinamente en su sueño quedando boca abajo escondida en la almohada.

Decidió desistir de su intento y lanzó un triste suspiro de resignación. Aunque sufría, su amor por ella superaba todos los esquemas. Intentando alejar los desolados pensamientos de su mente decidió que por el momento regresar a su época sería lo mejor.

Cuando Inuyasha hubo desaparecido en las sombras de la noche, Kagome abrió los ojos y miró la gorra recién abandonada con desconfianza. Al parecer Inuyasha estaba ocultando algo y sería mejor averiguar que era. – Rayos, creo que tendré que prestarle más atención a las acciones de ese hanyou en adelante.

o

A la mañana siguiente, luego de entrenar y liberar tensiones con ello, Ranma se unió a la familia para desayunar. Al mirar a los presentes, le extrañó no ver entre ellos a Akane. Extrañado preguntó – ¿Es que Akane no va a bajar a desayunar?

Todos le miraron confusos, por lo que imagino que aún no estaban enterados de su regreso, así que agregó – Llegó anoche.

Todos asintieron en respuesta a su aclaración.

– Bueno si llegó de noche, de seguro estará aún cansada por el viaje y prefiera dormir un poco más. ¿Por qué no vas a verla por favor Ranma? – pidió amablemente Kasumi.

Ranma asintió, pensando en que quizás debería haberse quedado callado y no mencionar la llegada de Akane, aún se estremecía al recordarla de la noche anterior. Cuando estuvo frente a su puerta, respiró profundo, y golpeó. No hubo respuesta alguna, dudó unos momentos en si debía intentar llamar nuevamente o simplemente entrar. Luego de unos intentos más decidió entrar.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y fue asomándose poco a poco. Akane se encontraba tendida en su cama aún llevando solo la toalla de la noche anterior apenas cubriendo su cuerpo, al parecer profundamente dormida.

Extrañado con la situación entró. Al acercarse a ella apreció mejor su rostro, sus mejillas se encontraban ligeramente sonrosadas y su respiración parecía un poco más acelerada de lo normal.

Preocupado, intentó despertarla, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que unos ligeros gemidos. Cuando tocó su rostro, sus sospechas de que iba algo mal se confirmaron. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a Akane en brazos y fue por ayuda

– ¡Que alguien llame al doctor Tofú de inmediato!

Ante el inesperado llamado, la familia volteó hacia él confundidos, pero al ver a Akane en sus brazos inconsciente, reaccionaron.

Mientras Nodoka llamaba al doctor, Kasumi intentó convencer a Ranma de que lo mejor sería llevar a Akane arriba. – ¡No la dejaré! – se negaba Ranma, mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

–Ranma hijo, debes escuchar a Kasumi si quieres que Akane se recupere. – le dijo Nodoka a su regreso. –El doctor viene en camino.

No muy convencido de soltarla, asintió y llevó a Akane a su cuarto. Lo más complicado para su madre y Kasumi fue hacer que Ranma decidiera dejar la habitación de la joven para colocarle su pijama, ya que aún iba cubierta con la toalla.

Soun no era de mucha ayuda, ya que iba exageradamente llorando de aquí para allá por su pequeña. Cuando finalmente lograron que Ranma saliera del cuarto con ayuda de su padre, este se apoyó contra la pared y se deslizó en ella hasta quedar sentado, a la espera de poder entrar y ver nuevamente a la joven, esperando que no fuera nada grave.

En ese momento el doctor Tofú se hizo presente y sin perder el tiempo hicieron que Kasumi fuera a la cocina para que no lo distrajera en su labor.

Luego de unos momentos de espera que para Ranma fueron eternos, la puerta de la habitación de Akane se abrió. De inmediato Ranma se levantó y entró en ella sin esperar siquiera a saber si ya podía hacerlo.

Al ver la preocupación del joven el doctor dijo para tranquilizarlo – Descuida Ranma, por ahora solo necesita descanso, ya le di un remedio para bajar la fiebre.

Ranma dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, más al ver el pálido rostro de Akane, no pudo evitar preocuparse. Acercó una silla junto a la cama de Akane y se sentó en ella, dispuesto a no levantarse hasta que Akane despertara y estuviera seguro de que estaba bien.

En ese momento la conversación que se desarrollo, hizo a Ranma quitar la atención de su prometida.

– ¿Me pueden decir como fue que Akane atrapó esta fiebre tan alta?

Todos se miraron sin saber, pero Ranma aclaró – Al parecer se quedó dormida con la toalla y el cabello mojados.

– ¿Pero por que Akane haría algo tan irresponsable? Eso no es propio de ella.

Ranma tampoco podía pensar en alguna razón que explicara la acción de la joven, no entendía el porque, pero por dentro una sensación de culpabilidad le molestaba.

–Puede que haya llegado demasiado cansada de su viaje y se hubiera quedado dormida inevitablemente. – Dijo Nodoka concluyendo.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con la hipótesis, pero Ranma no se sintió conforme, mas no tenia idea de porque.

No se habló más del tema, ya que en ese momento Kasumi decidió aparecer para preguntar por su hermana y el doctor perdió toda razón. Finalmente, decidieron que lo mejor sería dejar descansar a Akane dejándola sola, pero Ranma no se movió de su lugar junto a ella dijeran lo que dijeran. Viendo todos que sería una batalla perdida le dejaron en paz.

El día transcurrió con lentitud, de vez en cuando Kasumi o la madre de Ranma, subían a comprobar el estado de la chica, viendo a Ranma en la misma posición siempre.

Cuando ya era de noche, Ranma aún permanecía junto a ella, sin haberse levantado de su lugar una sola vez y sin siquiera haber probado el alimento que le dejaran durante el día. Preocupada, su madre decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

–Ranma, será mejor que descanses. No sería ninguna gracia que también enfermaras. Ve a comer algo y luego relájate con alguna cata, yo me quedare con ella. – el chico iba a negarse cuando su madre agregó con autoridad que no permitía negaciones – ¡y es una orden!

A regañadientes Ranma dio un último vistazo a su prometida quien permanecía dormida sin dar muestras de despertar, con palabras silenciosas se retiró – por favor Akane despierta, no me hagas esto ahora…

o

Inuyasha permaneció todo aquel día sumido en lo profundo del bosque para meditar y así poder descansar sus pensamientos de todo. No podía siquiera imaginar lo que estaba viviendo su amiga, pero por dentro sentía una extraña angustia que no sabía explicar, preocupado por un extraño presentimiento decidió hacerle una visita al día siguiente.

o

Sumida en la enfermedad, Akane imaginaba que Ranma permanecía junto a ella, se convenció de que no eran más que los delirios por la fiebre. Cuando comenzó a salir de aquella densa nube delirante, abrió lentamente los ojos. No se sorprendió al encontrar junto a ella a Nodoka, Kasumi y los demás miembros de la familia quienes mostraban expresiones de alivio al verla mejor.

Esperanzada de que pudiera no haber sido un sueño, busco a Ranma entre los presentes, pero no había rastro de él, no queriendo demostrar su decepción sonrió y dijo –Ya me siento bien…

–Nos alegra escuchar eso, no sabes el susto que nos diste.

–Lamento haberlos preocupado. Gracias por cuidarme.

– No te preocupes. Además no es a nosotros sino a... – Genma se vio interrumpido, cuando la el llanto exagerado y repentino atropello de Soun por abrazar a su hija lo noquearon interrumpiendo sus palabras.

Todos sonrieron, ante la escena. Por lo que Akane no se enteró de los cuidados que Ranma le dio. En su interior, Akane se mordía la lengua para ocultar la tristeza por la falta de cariño de su prometido hacia ella.

Ante la emoción de que la joven ya estuviera bien, olvidaron avisarle a Ranma que Akane había despertado, por lo que este no se dio por enterado.

Cuando todos se hubieron asegurado de que Akane estaba bien, la dejaron en paz y decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a dormir luego de tan largo y tenso día.

Por su parte Akane ya estaba atosigada de tanta atención, y solo deseaba levantarse aunque fuera unos momentos. Asegurándose de que nadie la descubriría, se dirigió al lugar mas seguro, el tejado. Donde abrigada por una manta para no arriesgar su salud tomó asiento y se dispuso a disfrutar de la hermosa noche.

o

Cuando Ranma se percató de que no sabía nada del estado de Akane hace rato, decidió ir a ver como seguía y retomar su lugar junto a ella. Pasando por el cuarto de baño para sacarse el sudor, se dirigió a la habitación de Akane. Se molestó cuando notó que ya todos se habían ido a dormir sin siquiera avisarle nada sobre su prometida.

Al entrar al cuarto de ella, se quedó de una pieza al ver la cama completamente vacía. La preocupación hizo presa de él, hasta que escuchó ruidos provenientes del tejado. Suponiendo que podría tratarse de Akane, decidió investigar, esperando encontrarla recuperada y sin compañía, ya que no sabía como reaccionaria esta vez si veía al intruso con ella.

Sigilosamente se escabulló entre medio de la noche para no ser descubierto. Se sintió completamente aliviado al ver que se encontraba sola y al parecer recuperada. En seguida el alivio pasó a enojo al recordar que venia saliendo de la fiebre y que era imprudente estar fuera de la cama y sobretodo en el tejado a esas horas de la noche.

– ¿En que rayos crees que estás pensado¡Acaso quieres enfermar de nuevo!

Akane se sorprendió al escucharlo, mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Resentida con él, respondió molesta. – Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Ranma se sintió dolido –"Después de que me preocupé por ella"– pensó, y luego respondió – ¿A si¿Entonces a quien? – preguntó de forma acusadora.

Akane prefirió no perder el tiempo en una pelea sin sentido, no comprendía la actitud de su prometido. –No entiendo de que hablas – dijo la joven mirando a cualquier lugar menos a él.

Ranma comenzó a perder la paciencia y decidió continuar con el plan que durante la tarde había pensado en desechar.

–Olvídalo. – Se acercó y se paró junto a ella sin mirarla, si Akane le hubiera dado un vistazo habría notado la sombría expresión en su rostro – Hablando de otra cosa ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

Estaba sorprendida ante el cambio de tema tan brusco, pero respondió con una mascara de indiferencia.

– Estuvo bien. Pero¿por qué lo preguntas tan de repente?

– ¿Qué¿Acaso no puedo preguntar? – Respondió ligeramente exasperado.

La joven comenzó a sentirse agredida. – Claro que puedes. Lo que no entiendo, es que podría interesarte algo así. Has dejado bastante claro que lo único que lo único que te interesa en esta vida es entrenar.

El chico sintió que esa puñalada dio directamente en su pecho. A pesar de todo, ella tenía razón, pero no por eso cesaría en sus intensiones.

–Vamos Akane tampoco te exaltes tanto por una simple pregunta. – Se sentó junto a ella, mirando al cielo.

Akane relajó un poco su postura y se tranquilizó estando de acuerdo con él. – Tienes razón.

–Entonces cuéntame¿Dónde fuiste?

La joven dudó un poco antes de responder, pero optó por decir la verdad en lo posible.

–Es un lugar al que íbamos con mi familia cuando pequeña.

– ¿Te refieres a "ese" lugar?

–Ese mismo.

Ranma estaba celoso, Akane nunca lo había llevado a conocer aquel lugar tan especial para ella, más los ocultó a través de una careta sombría que inconscientemente para él se tornaba común en él.

Intentando conservar la calma, preguntó – ¿Y fuiste sola?

–…No, no fui sola…

Asombrado por su sinceridad, se mordió los labios ante la tensión que se apoderó de él, comenzó a temer que Akane confesara la verdad y rompiera el compromiso, pero debía seguir adelante –… ¿con quien fuiste? – por primera vez en esos días quiso que le mintiera

Akane, no sabía que responder, odiaba tener que mentir, pero no podía decirle a Ranma de la existencia de Inuyasha, no lo comprendería.

–…

– ¿Akane? – Ranma ansioso por su silencio volteó a verla. Aunque tenía el rostro un poco pálido y su pelo ligeramente despeinado, Ranma no pudo evitar perderse en su visión. La debilidad provocada por la fiebre había hecho que se viera tan inocente e indefensa que por un instante olvidó todo lo sucedido y se concentró solo en observarla. Pero la respuesta de la joven lo arrancó bruscamente de su ensueño.

–…Con una amiga...

Tenía sentimientos encontrados –"Amiga…"– Miró hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, al saber que mentía, pero seguiría delante de todas formas. – ¿En serio¿Con quien?

Akane estaba atrapada, debería volver a mentir, Ranma conocía a todas sus amigas y podría descubrir su mentira. Sin otra salida uso el nombre que primero le vino a la mente. –Kagome… se llama Kagome.

¿Kagome? No me parece familiar. – Dijo Ranma tan natural como pudo.

– Claro que no la conoces, vive en otra ciudad. Solo vino de visita, y aprovechamos de pasar tiempo juntas.

A Ranma se le escapó un susurro – Mentirosa….

Sin entender bien Akane volteó a verle – ¿Qué dijiste?

Ranma se golpeó mentalmente por hablar de más – ¿Eh? No, nada, solo que me gustaría conocerla. – Dijo Ranma esperando a su reacción.

Esta no se hizo esperar. Akane se levantó de golpe mientras se retorcía nerviosa las manos. – Lo… lo… lamento pero ya se marchó.

–Vaya que conveniente ¿no? Aparecer y desaparecer así de rápido – dijo con sarcasmo.

Esta vez Akane si notó la extraña actitud de Ranma. – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ranma también se puso de pie y la miró fijamente. – Nada en especial.

Akane comenzó a molestarse por su extraña actitud, – En fin, es mi vida. No es asunto tuyo. – Dijo mientras comenzaba a darse la vuelta para irse y así escapar de la incomoda situación en que estaban.

El chico perdió la paciencia. – Claro que lo es. Si te molesta que me interese por saber de ti,

¡Deberías pensar un poco antes de hacer las cosas¡Como el irte de viaje de manera tan repentina y sin decírselo a nadie¡Soy tu prometido y lo mínimo que merezco es una explicación!

La joven detuvo su marcha y volteó hacia él furiosa. – ¿Lo mínimo que mereces¡¿Lo mínimo que mereces?!– Recordó cada momento en que Ranma la había ignorado y menospreciado. Sobretodo recordó la ausencia de este, el día de su cumpleaños – ¡De mi no mereces ni lo mínimo! Además¡¡dejé una nota¡El que seas mi prometido, no te da el derecho a tratarme como lo has hecho hasta ahora, y si es por eso yo también debería exigirte más de una explicación!! – Ranma retrocedió un paso al ver lo enojada que estaba, más no daría pie atrás. Mientras Akane continuaba – ¡¿Por qué no diste señales de vida el día de mi cumpleaños¡¡Ni siquiera te molestaste en llamar o avisar de alguna forma que no llegarías, para al menos saber que no lo habías pasado por alto¿Crees que fue muy divertido para mí esperar que llegaras¿Con esperanzas de verte aparecer? Aquello realmente me dolió Ranma. Pero sé que eso no te importa – Reclamó la joven con lágrimas de dolor en los ojos.

Ranma se quedó atónito, no sabía como reaccionar, no espera aquello. El que ella hubiera besado a otro, parecía menos horrible que aquello de lo que ella le acusaba, pero duró poco, ya que los celos intensificaron su rabia de verla con otro.

Al observar la intensidad y salvajismo de su prometida y a la vez lo indefensa y vulnerable que estaba, el instinto se apoderó de él. Sujetándola de los brazos, la tiró hacía si acallando con los labios sus palabras y lagrimas, mientras la besaba con fervor.

Al principio Akane intentó luchar contra él, no dispuesta a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Pero Ranma no prestó atención a sus protestas, tenía la intención de dejarle claro que él era el único para ella, aun cuando debiera ser de esa manera tan primal.

Poco a poco Akane comenzó a cesar en sus forcejeos y comenzó a corresponder el beso, mientras que en su corazón se iba derritiendo la furia que sentía.

Luego de unos momentos, Ranma dio terminó al beso y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa de medio lado, que aunque era calida, también mostraba una expresión de satisfacción. Akane saliendo del estupor en que estaba, cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado. Al ver la arrogante expresión del chico recuperó su rabia, sin darle tiempo de nada le propinó una sonora bofetada al rostro.

Ranma coloco una mano en la zona afectada mientras la miraba de manera penetrante. Akane contenía las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar, no estaba dispuesta a que Ranma viera lo indefensa que estaba contra él. Sorpresivamente, ranma volvió a cogerla entre sus brazos y la besó con gran intensidad. Había dejado de lado cualquier suavidad, el beso esta vez era posesivo, exigente. –"Solo mía…"– pensó.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que Akane no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar a nada. Ranma la dejó ir y mostrándole una sonrisa de medio se despidió de ella, – Buenas noches Akane y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Akane tocó sus labios con una mano, recordando la calidez y demás sensaciones que había sentido y aún persistían en ella. Quizás Ranma si la quería o quizás solo manifestaba su habitual posesividad al no ser el centro de atención de alguien. Aquello último la convenció más.

Con la mirada perdida y sin quitar los dedos de sus labios, se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la ventana y se acostó en su cama. Cando de repente, la calma de la noche se vio interrumpida por un grito de indignación – ¡Ranma eres un idiota!...

Desde su cuarto, Ranma escuchó la indignación de su prometida y sonrió satisfecho, ya que sabía que a pesar de la molestia de esta, su estrategia estaba dando resultado. Ahora debería mantenerse estable para que esta resultara, lo cual se le hacia muy difícil ya que su mente se desviaba una y otra vez al momento ocurrido entre ellos. El mantener el control con ella se le haría cada vez más difícil.

Akane de seguro albergaba algún sentimiento por él. Había sentido ese algo especial provenir de ella cuando había correspondido a su beso.

Antes de quedarse completamente dormido sentenció en un susurró – Ya verás Akane de lo que puedo ser capaz por ti…

Había pasado una mas de una hora, y Akane no lograba dormirse, la rabia hacia Ranma ya había amainado, dejando paso a la tristeza. Aunque había prometido ser fuerte, sabía que él podría desarmar sus defensas con tan solo una sonrisa. Pero debía mantener su orgullo, no dejaría que Ranma se burlara de ella de esa forma. Limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro, se dijo a si misma – Si cree que olvidare todo lo que me ha hecho por un beso, está muy equivocado…  
Mirando hacia el techo, respiró profundo y llevó sus pensamientos en otro rumbo, su amigo y compañero, Inuyasha – Me pregunto si le estará yendo mejor que a mi – dejó escapar un suspiro y se dispuso a dormir de una vez por todas.

o

Comenzaba un nuevo día, e Inuyasha tenía decidido visitar a su amiga Akane, necesitaba saber como se encontraba, la incertidumbre del día anterior aún no se borraba del todo.

Cerciorándose de que no había nadie en los alrededores, tomó la gorra de la habitación de Kagome y se la colocó, para luego marcharse por la ventana nuevamente, más cuando iba a brincar por esta, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Kagome entró.

– Inuyasha ¿qué haces aquí? – y mirando unos instantes la gorra en su cabeza, agregó – y ¿donde vas con esa gorra?

_Continuará…_

**Riosaku**

_Aunque quería enviar el fic cuando estuviera terminado, por motivos de fuerza mayor (¿amigas o enemigas?) tuve que subir dos aunque sea, espero sus comentarios y perdonen por la espera, los capitulos que faltan no tardarán tanto, ya que están listos, solo les falta la edición._


	10. Capitulo Decimo

_**Nota: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**_

**Compañeros en la soledad**

**Capitulo Décimo**

Estaba atrapado, se sentía un idiota¡como no había sentido antes el aroma y la presencia de Kagome! Estaba tan acostumbrado a que la joven no estuviera en casa, que había actuado descuidadamente. Ahora ¿qué le diría¿La verdad?

No, eso no era posible. Si le contaba de Akane, por como estaban las cosas entre ellos, Kagome podría molestarse por haberla engañado y ese sería el fin a lo poco que quedaba de su relación. Con tan solo la idea de perder a Kagome, su corazón se estrechó. Automáticamente inventó algo – Pensé que no estabas en casa y planeaba ir a buscarte.

Kagome lo miro sospechando de él, mas dejó que pensara que la había engañado por el momento y le entregó una conciliadora sonrisa, de las que hace tiempo no le dedicaba.

Hipnotizado por ella y pensando que las cosas estaban mejor, se arriesgo y dijo avergonzado –Tenia ganas de verte… te extrañaba Kagome.

La joven alzó una ceja ante la actitud infantil del hanyou y con una fría sonrisa en los labios dijo – Pues lamento decirte que yo siento todo lo contrario. Así que por favor regresa al pasado y déjame en paz, – observando fugazmente su reacción prosiguió diciendo – humanos con humanos y… youkai, no perdón de veras que no eres ni lo uno ni lo otro, hanyou… – remarcando aquella palabra –… quiero decir que la basura a su basurero – y sin mas se dio media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación dejándolo solo y con la mirada perdida en la nada.

En la mente de Inuyasha, aquellas palabras revivieron el triste momento vivido con ella hace unos días.

–No digas tonterías ¡Yo jamás podría ser la compañera de un HANYOU!– Decía la chica resaltando en lo último.

Luego reemplazo ese momento la reciente sonrisa que la joven le dio. Lanzando un doloroso suspiro se preguntó – ¿Por qué Kagome¿Por qué?

Estuvo unos momentos de pie, perdido en las preguntas y posibles respuestas de lo que sucedía entre ellos. Repentinamente otra sonrisa apareció en su mente. La de Akane. Al recordar el motivo principal que lo había hecho ir a ese tiempo, se animó nuevamente y se colocó la gorra, dispuesto a ir a visitar a su amiga. Aunque esta vez debería ser más cuidadoso, no fuera que por su torpeza alguien más le descubriera.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus precauciones, jamás notó que Kagome, valiéndose de sus poderes de sacerdotisa, le seguía de cerca con el objetivo de averiguar que estaba entrometiéndose en sus planes. Algo estaba impidiendo de alguna forma que sus planes dieran completo resultado. Debía descubrirlo y deshacerse de ello, porque si algo tenía claro era que a los obstáculos era necesario eliminarlos para que los planes fueran a la perfección.

Ya veras hanyou, que estás ocultando en esta época…– murmuró para sí la joven, mientras mantenía la concentración para enmascarar su presencia.

Cuando pensó mejor en la situación, una delgada y fría sonrisa se formó en sus labios – Quien sabe, quizás pueda hacer que este inconveniente se torne muy conveniente para mis planes. – Y sin querer perder de vista al hanyou, torno toda su concentración en seguirlo.

**o**

Aquel día se estaba tornando demasiado tedioso para Akane. Los miembros del hogar estaban empecinados en que no debería abandonar la cama hasta que estuvieran por completo seguros de que estaba recuperada, no importó que ella insistiera en que se encontraba bien. Por lo que ahora estaba forzosamente enclaustrada en su cuarto, sin mucho mas por hacer que mirar por la ventana que para colmo se encontraba cerrada, lo que le hacía recordar la explicación de Kasumi, – "Debes evitar el viento frío que atraen las corrientes de aire, podrían provocarte una recaída…"– Akane lanzó un suspiro, mientras observaba el hermoso día que había a través de los vidrios.

Kasumi había subido a ver si necesitaba algo solo un par de veces por lo que no gozaba ni siquiera de alguna compañía para charlar, pues todos estaba dedicados a alguna labor, incluso Ranma, quien tenía encomendado realizar algunas compras.

Al invocarlo en su mente, volvió a sentir intranquilidad en su interior, no sabía que pensar al respecto. Hubiera deseado tener más carácter y serle indiferente, pero sus sentimientos hacia él la traicionaban.

No entendía el comportamiento de Ranma, si no la estaba ignorando, estaba discutiendo con ella y ¡ahora también la besaba como si fuera lo más normal de mundo!

Necesitaba la compañía de Inuyasha, quizás el podrías ayudarle a entender a su prometido, al fin al cabo tenían variadas similitudes entre ellos. La pregunta era ¿cómo encontrarlo?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Kasumi, quien entraba al cuarto – ¿Cómo te sientes Akane?

Akane lanzó un suspiro – Tal como vengo diciendo desde la mañana, me encuentro perfectamente.

Kasumi ignoró su sarcasmo y se acercó a tocar su frente con la mano. –Al parecer ya no tienes fiebre. – Por un instante los ojos de Akane brillaron al pensar salir de ese encierro, pero duro nada más que eso –Pero será mejor prevenir y permanezcas por este día en cama.

–Pero…

–Lamentablemente no podré estar para atenderte ya que debo salir y no volveré hasta muy tarde. En realidad todos saldremos, pero no te preocupes que Ranma estará para cuidarte.

Al escuchar aquello Akane murmuró con ironía – Claro como no. De seguro Ranma estará feliz de atenderme.

Kasumi la miró con reproche, sabiendo que Ranma se preocupaba mucho por su hermana y que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Pensó, –"Si tan solo Akane no fuera tan ciega ni él tan testarudo en no decirle lo que siente..."– Al ver que no había mucho remedio para ellos suspiró.

–Vamos Akane, no menosprecies de esa forma a Ranma. Pienso que ya es hora de que madurez, recuerda que algún día se casaran.

Akane frunció el ceño y coloco una mascara altanera – ¡Keh!

Kasumi movió su cabeza resignada, no diciendo nada mas sobre el tema, se despidió de su hermana.

Cuando Akane estuvo nuevamente sola, se dio cuenta de la expresión que había manifestado y sonrió divertida –Vaya, creo que pasar tiempo con Inuyasha me esta afectando un poco. – lanzó un suspiro añorante y dijo –Espero que Inuyasha se encuentre mejor que yo.

Resignada al no tener nada más por hacer por el momento se dispuso a dormir. Todavía no alcanzaba a cerrar sus ojos cuando Ranma entró en el cuarto sin molestarse en golpear.

No feliz con él, le reclamó – ¡Como te atreves a entrar sin golpear!

El chico, haciendo caso omiso a su protesta, acercó la silla del escritorio a la cama.

Sin menor muestra de estar afectado por su recibimiento preguntó apaciblemente – ¿Cómo te sientes?

Akane se confundió aún más que antes, por la actitud del chico. Decidida a no dejarse confundir por ello, mantuvo la frente en alto y respondió de la forma más natural que le fue posible –Bastante bien. Gracias.

A pesar de ello, Ranma notó la forma aprensiva en su respuesta, pero si quería lograr su objetivo debería controlar sus emociones, sobre todo los celos que llevaba reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas en aquellos días. Después de respirar hondo le pregunto con extraña amabilidad – ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?

Akane se sentía indignada por la actitud incomprensible de Ranma, mas se mantuvo impasible –No te necesito para nada. Gracias.

Encogiéndose de hombros Ranma se levantó para irse –Bien, si es así entonces…–

En ese momento Akane vio un ligero destello de decepción en el chico, sintiéndose culpable sin saber el porque, decidió aceptar la aparente tregua que su prometido ofrecía. Alcanzándole del brazo le impidió levantarse.

–Pensándolo mejor, no me haría mal un poco de compañía. –Afirmó la joven con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. – "Vamos Akane, doblar un poco las defensas no te hará daño."– se aconsejó a si misma mentalmente.

Ranma sin pensarlo dos veces devolvió su sonrisa y asintió, mientras regresaba a su lugar en la silla.

Estuvieron unos instantes en silencio, escrutándose con la mirada. Pareciera que intentaran descifrar que pasaba por la mente del otro. De repente Ranma dio un vistazo hacia la mano de Akane que le sostenía del brazo sin darse cuenta. Ella siguió su mirada hasta que descubrió el fruto de su atención, avergonzada, lo soltó rápidamente. Ranma la miró al rostro nuevamente notando el leve sonroje que cubría sus mejillas y se dijo a si mismo que esta sería una buena oportunidad para ellos. Solo debía mantener su genio y celos a raya. Inconscientemente manifestó una leve sonrisa.

Al verlo, Akane levantó una ceja extrañada. Incomoda, decidió romper de una vez el silencio – ¿A que viene esa sonrisa?

Manteniendo la sonrisa aunque mas insinuante le dijo – Por lo que veo estás mucho mejor, incluso tus mejillas están sonrosadas.

Aquella indirecta no pasó desapercibida para Akane, quien se avergonzó al ver cuanto podía afectarla con un simple comentario, mas decidió hacer como si nada. –Si, ya me siento mucho mejor.

Hablaron de cosas sin relevancia por un rato, hasta que el maullido de un gato se escuchó desde afuera. Akane no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a nada, cuando de repente estaba rodeada estrechamente por los brazos de Ranma, quien intentaba escudar su miedo por el felino aferrándose a ella.

Temblando aterrado Ranma decía –¡¡Ga…ga…to¡¡No dejes que se me acerque, por favor Akane¡¡Que no se me acerque!!

Aunque deseaba hacer algo, para Akane era imposible, ya que Ranma la tenía completamente inmovilizada en la cama con su agarre.

Para alivio de ambos, los maullidos cesaron, indicando que el felino ya se había largado de las cercanías, mas Ranma no se movía, continuaba temblando y con el rostro enterrado en el pelo de la joven mientras la abrazaba buscando protección.

–Ya, ya. Tranquilo Ranma. Ya se fue – le repetía la joven mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para calmarlo.

Luego de un tiempo lo logró. Ranma dejó de temblar, entrando nuevamente en razón, cuando se percató de la posición en que estaban, optó por no dejar escapar la oportunidad y aprovecharla. Lentamente alejó su rostro del cabello de Akane, sin embargo continuó abrazándola. Finalmente terminaron cara a cara sintiendo la calidez que emanaban sus respiraciones.

Ella estaba perdida, no tenía defensas contra aquello, su corazón se estremecía. Ranma tampoco se quedaba atrás, aunque era el incursor de aquella situación, tampoco pudo escapar de las emociones que lo embargaron por el hecho de estar tan cerca de su prometida.

La joven intentó soltarse del abrazo y hacerlo caer de la cama, pero le fue imposible, Ranma estaba firme en su lugar y al parecer sin intensiones de levantarse por el momento. Solo pudo desviar la mirada para ocultar su nerviosismo.

–Quítate Ranma¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó obviamente alterada, al sentir su intensa mirada sobre ella.

–Algo que debería haber hecho desde hace tiempo.

–No sé a que te refieres.

–Como mi prometida también eres mi novia ¿no? Y como tal tengo todo el derecho de abrazarte o…. incluso besarte.

Akane quedó pasmada – ¿Q…que…que estas diciendo¡¿Déjate de bromas quieres?!– reclamo la joven imaginando que todo aquello no era mas que una de sus jugarretas.

– ¿Quién esta bromeando?– Akane lo miró, lo cual luego comprendió no había sido lo mas sensato de su parte, ya que se encontró atrapada en la intensa mirada de su prometido. – Vamos Akane. – Le decía mientras la estrechaba cada vez más contra él.

Akane se sentía frustrada al no encontrar defensa contra él, comenzó a sentirse molesta.

– ¡Ya déjame Ranma! Vas a conseguir que me enoje. – Pero a pesar de su actitud no lograba arrancar su mirada de la de él.

Soltando una sonrisa divertida e intensa le dijo – Si esto te hace enojar creo que lo que haré ahora te hará enojar aún más.

Akane no comprendió lo que dijo solo hasta que sintió los labios de Ranma sobre los suyos besándola con vehemencia y pasión.

Intentó no caer en sus encantos, quería resistirse, él solo jugaba con ella, no la quería, pero fue imposible, la pasión nubló sus pensamientos y comenzó a caer en un trance donde solo existían ella, sus sentimientos y Ranma. Estaba perdida.

Ranma desde que comenzara a besarla estaba en una situación similar. Lo que había planeado fueran solo unos besos e intercambio de palabras para reafirmar su lugar en el corazón de Akane, se tornaron en una lucha de posesión, deseando marcarla de manera que ningún otro pudiera acercarse a ella e intentara arrebatársela.

–"Te quiero Akane… no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mi."– Decía Ranma en su mente.

Instintivamente las caricias se fueron tornando más atrevidas, hasta el punto en que las manos se perdieron por debajo de sus ropas. Akane dejó escapar un suspiro y se dejó llevar, diciendo en su mente que aquello iba más allá de solamente instintos.

Cuando Akane despertó ya estaba atardeciendo. Cuando estuvo con la mente despejada se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, mas aun estaban las señales de que Ranma había descansado junto a ella, al recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Su rostro estaba radiante. No habían consumado el acto en si, pero la experiencia vivida era algo que siempre tendría en su corazón ya que iba más allá de lo convencional y aunque no sabía que pasaría entre ellos en adelante, no se arrepentía.

Encima de su escritorio había una nota obviamente de Ranma, ya que la caligrafía era bastante mala, donde indicaba que iría a comprar las cosas para la cena, pero lo que conmovió su corazón fue la pequeña margarita que estaba junto a la nota.

Con ese sencillo gesto, Akane sintió su corazón rebosar de alegría, conociendo a Ranma aquello decía mucho. Se sentía convencida de que finalmente su relación con Ranma había pasado a una nueva etapa. Y que ahora podrían dejar olvidar lo pasado y comenzar desde cero, experimentando al fin una relación de pareja donde mandaran los sentimientos y no la obligación ni el honor.

Estaba tan emocionada ante el giro tan radical que daba su vida, que lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era compartirlo con Inuyasha. Quería que él fuera el primero en enterarse, sin pensar si quiera donde encontrarlo se cambió la pijama dispuesta a encontrarlo. Le dejaría una nota a su prometido para no preocuparlo. No sería gracia, arruinar el momento que estaban viviendo en su relación.

Cuando estaba por salir de la casa, unas manos la atraparon por detrás y le taparon la boca, atrayéndola a unos arbustos. Akane estaba aterrada, lanzó golpes a diestra y siniestra para soltarse, mas le fue imposible. Solo una patada logro alcanzar a su atacante

– ¡Auch¡Keh! Yo también me alegro de verte Akane. – Dijo una voz divertida.

Akane lo reconoció enseguida dejando de forcejear entre aliviada y feliz por la suerte

– ¡Inuyasha! Que bueno que viniste a verme. Justo me dirigía a buscarte.

Este la soltó y ella volteó hacia él dándole un efusivo abrazo. Inuyasha la quedó mirando ya que encontraba que había algo diferente en ella, sus ojos denotaban un brillo especial y pareciera que se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima. También percibió un olor que era seguro no era de ella, pues era masculino. La escrutó con la mirada, notando que a través de toda esa animosidad había rastros de debilidad que no eran habituales en ella. Arqueando una ceja dijo –Luces diferente. ¿Acaso estas enferma?

Akane sonrió enternecida al ver su preocupación, e intentó tranquilizarlo –No te preocupes, ya me encuentro bien.

Inuyasha la miró con sospecha. – No te creo, aun te ves un poco pálida. Ten, será mejor que te pongas esto mientras estamos aquí afuera. – Colocándole la parte superior de su ahori, sin hacer caso de sus protestas, por l oque Akane no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

El siguiente comentario de Inuyasha la sobresaltó – Lo extraño es que tienes un aroma diferente. Es como una mezcla de aromas en ti...

Akane se ruborizó, riendo tontamente, lo cual desconcertó a Inuyasha. –Tengo algo que contarte Inuyasha, pero será mejor que no hablemos aquí. ¿Por qué no vamos al parque?

El hanyou interesado por saber lo que su amiga tuviera que decir, aceptó – ¡Keh! Está bien. Vamos. Cúbrete bien no vaya a ser que enfermes de nuevo – Y acomodándola en su espalda hicieron camino al parque.

Cuando llegaron a una zona desolada en el parque, Inuyasha dio un gran salto para aterrizar en una de las ramas más altas de un árbol.

Luego de sentarse el uno al lado del otro, Inuyasha de manera natural entrelazó su mano con la de Akane y la incitó a hablar.

– ¡Tsk! Bueno, cuéntame.

Akane no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar. No sabía como empezar. Jugueteando con sus dedos comenzó a balbucear –Buenooo...esteee… eee… Ranmaaa…

Inuyasha con tan solo escuchar aquel nombre pensó en lo peor y se exaltó levantándose de golpe – ¡¿Que te hizo ahora ese idiota¡Voy a matarlo!

Akane al ver que estaba malinterpretado lo que quería decirle, colocó una mano en su brazo para calmarlo. –No es lo que piensas Inuyasha. Ranma, no me ha hecho nada malo.

El hanyou la miro a los ojos, no creyendo del todo, pero al ver la sinceridad en su mirada se calmó y volvió a estrechar su mano mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

– ¿Entonces? Dime. – Al ver la expresión radiante de Akane, Inuyasha sacó sus propias conclusiones, era obvio que algo había pasado entre ellos y al parecer la hacía feliz. – ¿Es que acaso las cosas van por buen camino entre ustedes?

Akane dejó ver una gran sonrisa y asintió. – Se podría decir que sí. Al parecer Ranma siente algo por mí después de todo. Claro, no me lo ha dicho directamente, pero esta tarde pude sentirlo aquí –Dijo mientras apuntaba a su corazón.

Inuyasha olfateó su aroma y con el ceño fruncido dijo –Aún no te reclama como compañera.

La joven en un comienzo no comprendió a que se refería, pero luego dilucidó a que se refería, por lo cual se sonrojó al máximo y nerviosa le dio un empujón al hanyou que casi le hace perder el equilibrio. – ¡Que cosas dices Inuyasha!

Este se burló de la actitud de alguna inocente de su amiga. Estaba feliz de verla finalmente contenta. Pero también comprendió algo importante y que no se le había pasado por la mente. Si Akane establecía su relación con Ranma, quizás ya no querría verlo¿que importancia podría representar para ella un ser como él? si ahora tendría al hombre que amaba. Otra vez estaría solo. Sin querer el gesto en su rostro se torno triste y desolado.

Akane al ver el cambio de ánimo, se preocupó por él y estrechando aun más su mano, le preguntó – ¿Qué es lo que pasa Inuyasha¿Porque te el cambio tan repentino?

El hanyou intentó mirar hacia otro lado para que no viera su desolación. Finalmente Akane era feliz y no quería arruinar el momento con su egoísmo.

De repente la joven le tomó del mentón y le hizo voltear a verla, descubriendo en ella una expresión afligida y preocupada.

– ¿Es que no confías en mi?– Preguntó ella dolida.

– ¡No¡No es eso!– volviendo a esquivar su mirada, para mirar a nada en particular –Es solo que… Buenooo, ahora que tú y el idiota están arreglando sus diferencias, imagino que ya no querrás que nos veamos, y yo…

No pudo seguir hablando ya que en ese instante Akane lo estrecho fuertemente en un abrazo, que indicaba lo equivocado que estaba en sus conclusiones.

– ¿Es que acaso no me conoces¿Que clase de persona crees que soy? – le preguntó Akane con tristeza al oído. – Yo jamás te dejaré solo Inuyasha, ya te lo había dicho antes y te digo ahora.

–Pero tú y ese idiota...– respondió el Inuyasha inseguro ante su aparente dolor por pensar eso de ella.

–Yo y ese idiota nada. Lo mío con Ranma no tiene porque cambiar lo que tenemos. No se te olvide que somos amigos, compañeros en las buenas y en las malas. – Alejándose de él, se cruzó de brazos y coloco una expresión altanera –Además, si Ranma me quiere, tendrá que aceptar también a mi mejor amigo Inuyasha. Recuerda, nosotros siempre estaremos el uno para el otro, pase lo que pase.

Ante aquella declaración Inuyasha no pudo sino sonreír avergonzado de si mismo, por haber desconfiado de Akane. Ella era y sería siempre su mejor amiga. – ¡Keh! Tienes razón, lo lamento – luego su expresión se tornó apenada – ¡Tsk! Definitivamente soy un hanyou sin cerebro.

–No digas tonterías Inuyasha. Además, no importa que o como seas, lo que importa es lo que tienes aquí. – Expresó apuntándole al pecho. – Y tú corazón es uno de los más grandes que conozco – dijo la joven.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada avergonzado – ¡Keh! – Akane colocó su mano sobre la de él, quien volteó nuevamente a verla con una enternecida sonrisa en los labios. –Gracias Akane.

Entonces, Akane le puso al día en lo acaecido desde la última vez que se vieran. Inuyasha también le contó lo propio sobre lo suyo. El tiempo iba avanzando sin que lo notaran, entre consejos y opiniones mutuas, que ya estaba anocheciendo.

Resignados a tener que separarse por ese día, Inuyasha ayudó a Akane a bajar de la rama en que estaban. Ambos ignoraban la presencia de un tercero que les observaba.

Kagome permanecía escondida entre unos arbustos. Ahora sabía el motivo de que sus planes no estuvieran dando los resultados esperados. Ella era un obstáculo en sus planes, y los obstáculos debían ser eliminados. Pero antes le haría pagar por entrometerse en sus planes, quizás el tal Ranma serviría para ello. – Al parecer podré sacar beneficios de todo esto. – Murmuró para si misma la joven con una expresión siniestra y satisfecha.

En ese momento sintió una agitación interiormente, al parecer la amable Kagome se encontraba tramando algo, en seguida una malvada sonrisa se formó en sus labios. – No pudo ser en un mejor momento. Y mirando nuevamente al hanyou con la chica sabía lo que haría –Ahora veras en que anda tu amado hanyou muchachita

**o**

Kagome y Kikyou estaban arrodilladas frente a frente en un claro, intentando concentrar sus poderes para recuperar el control del cuerpo de la primera. Sus auras comenzaron a brillar lentamente, hasta que se hicieron una sola. Kagome intentaba centrar sus pensamientos en un solo objetivo tal y como Kikyou le había dicho que debía hacer.

De pronto comenzó a sentirse extraña, pero no prestó atención a ello. Kikyou le había dicho que debería ignorar lo que fuera y solo debería concentrarse en volver a ver a Inuyasha y estar con él.

En ese momento el ser maligno se hizo escuchar – ¿Qué estás tramando? intentas recuperar tu cuerpo ¿eh?– soltando una risa sarcástica –Que ilusa… ¿Para que pierdes tu tiempo? A ese hanyou ya no le interesas, no le importas. – Dijo la voz del odio burlescamente, pero Kagome hizo oídos sordos a sus comentarios –Así que me ignoras ¿eh? Bien, si no crees en lo que te digo, observa y escucha tu misma lo que está haciendo en estos momentos tu amado y confiable Inuyasha.

En ese momento lo que estaba rodeándoles era lo que percibían los ojos del cuerpo de Kagome, pero para molestia del odio, Kagome ni siquiera dio muestras de abrir sus ojos. Pero la determinación de la joven se derrumbó al escuchar la voz del objeto de sus esfuerzos y no pudo evitar dar un vistazo…

–_Cuidado Akane, no vaya a ser que te caigas – Dijo el hanyou mientras ayudaba a la joven a levantarse de la rama en la que permanecían. Luego entrelazaron sus manos y se dedicaron una cariñosa sonrisa._

Kagome quedó atrapada por la escena, aquello debía ser un error, confiaba en Inuyasha. Aquello no tenía porque significar nada.

Una sonrisa gutural llenó sus oídos – ¿Ves que no miento? Ahora si no estas completamente convencida puedes ver un poco más…

– _Inuyasha gracias por todo. No sabes lo importante que eres para mi. – Le dijo Akane ya abajo del árbol en el que habían estado. _

_El hanyou la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos y escondió su rostro en su pelo. _

–_Tú también lo eres para mi, Akane_…

El ser se regocijaba internamente por la suerte de presenciar justamente aquello y cortó la imagen en ese momento. Kagome ya no soportó más, aquello era demasiado. – ¡Quita eso¡Ya no quiero ver más!

El mal espetó una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Es que ya no quieres ver a tu querido hanyou? Reacciona Kagome, te ha traicionado. Otra vez. – dijo de manera venenosa, esperando alcanzar con sus palabras su voluntad de recuperar su cuerpo. – ¿De que te sirve luchar por alguien a quien ni siquiera le interesas?

Kagome no quería creer en lo que había presenciado. De repente recordó haber visto a esa joven, era la misma que había descubierto husmeando por el templo hace un tiempo. Esa había sido una de las últimas veces en que había tenido algo de control en su cuerpo, antes de que aquella presencia la enterrara en su interior y se apoderara de el.

Quizás hace cuanto tiempo Inuyasha y ella se veían a sus espaldas, no era coincidencia que hubiera estado justamente rondando en el templo y por la casita del pozo ¿no? De seguro se habían conocido en alguna de las ocasiones en que Inuyasha viajaba a visitarla. Sin importarle ya nada, su determinación comenzó a declinar – No puede ser, Inuyasha dijo que me amaba, no puede haberme olvidado así tan de repente…

–Inuyasha ya no te ama, ahora tiene a esa joven con quien lo vez. Recuerda que ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que estas aquí. El tiempo avanzó sin ti y es ella quien ahora sana sus heridas. –Dijo la voz reflejando burla.

La desdichada joven iba sucumbiendo a las palabras de la voz, hasta que se dejó atrapar en la profundidad de su mente.

–"Kagome no lo escuches. No dejes que te convenza…" – Aunque Kikyou intentó llegar a sus pensamientos, no pudo hacer nada, Kagome perdía su voluntad y concentración. La última oportunidad de poder ayudar a Kagome estaba perdida y al ser una con la joven, quedo encerrada junto a ella en un profundo estado de letargo.

–Inuyasha…– Susurró con un último suspiro de dolor ante la traición que marcó su perdida.

Finalmente el odio tomó posesión completa del cuerpo de la joven. Kagome ya no sería un obstáculo para sus planes, sin saberlo Inuyasha y su amiguita le habían dado la clave para lograrlo. Ahora nadie podría detenerlo, era libre para destruir a Inuyasha y ya sabía a quien usaría la siguiente parte de su plan. Pero primero debía hacer otra cosa, por ahora dejaría que el hanyou disfrutara de su breve felicidad. Sin que le notaran hizo su regreso al templo, debía hacer una rápida visita a la era del Sengoku Jidai.

**o**

El hanyou la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos y escondió su rostro en su pelo.

–Tú también lo eres para mi, Akane. Si no fuera por ti, hace mucho que me habría rendido en lo que a Kagome respecta.

Akane se alejó ligeramente para mirarlo a los ojos y le dijo con una conciliadora sonrisa

– Amigos por siempre. – Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

Soltando su abrazo Inuyasha se sonrojó un poco, no era habituado a tanto sentimentalismo, por lo que recuperó su postura orgullosa y dijo – ¡Keh! No te quepa duda alguna – y le mostró una sonrisa cómplice.

Entonces Akane e Inuyasha emprendieron su camino de regreso al dojo. Pero en un instante Inuyasha sintió algo extraño en su corazón. Como si le hubieran llamado, inconscientemente susurró –Kagome…

Akane al escucharlo le preguntó si sucedía algo, pero este pensó que solo era su imaginación y le restó importancia, continuando con su camino.

Cuando llegaron a la ventana del cuarto de Akane, este la bajó de su espalda y se despidieron. –Bien Inuyasha, ya sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa no debes dudar en venir. Además, quizá ya no será necesario que te escondas. – Inuyasha la miró confundido. Por lo que Akane se sonrió. –Hoy planeo contarle a Ranma sobre ti. Quiero que sepa cuanto me has apoyado y cuidado. De seguro se llevarán bien. Ambos son orgullosos, testarudos, egocéntricos...– enumeró la joven, para luego terminar con una sonrisa, lo que le ganó una mirada de fingida molestia del hanyou.

– ¡Keh! Has como quieras. Pero te aviso que lo primero que haré, será dejarle claro que si vuelve a dañarte otra vez, tendrá que saldar cuentas conmigo.

Akane rió divertida. – Vamos Inuyasha no exageres.

Dándose ambos un abrazo de despedida y deseándose mutuamente toda la suerte con sus respectivos, Inuyasha se marchó a través de la penumbra de la noche.

Ambos fueron ignorantes del espectador que miraba la escena desde la penumbra.

**o**

Al ver que su contrincante se iba, Ranma dio un último vistazo hacia la ventana de Akane, que ahora estaba cerrada, para luego salir de su escondite y entrar en la casa con paso firme y decidido.

No hace mucho que Ranma había regresado de hacer sus cosas, cuando había ido al cuarto de Akane había encontrado la nota de ella. Luego de leerla, se preocupó por que pudiera tener alguna recaída, y había tenido intenciones de ir a buscarla. No alcanzaba a salir de la casa cuando la vio llegar en las espaldas del extraño chico. Por instinto se ocultó en la penumbra. Al ver la intimidad y cercanía entre ellos pensó en enfrentarlos de una vez, pero le fue imposible hacer nada ya que el chico justo en ese momento el extraño se retiraba y desaparecía de su vista mientras Akane le miraba marchar.

Harto de la situación, decidió enfrentar a Akane. Y se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe.

– ¡Ranma! – Efusivamente fue hacia él para abrazarlo y besarlo, pero no recibió respuesta. Desconcertada alejó su rostro de él para verlo. – ¿Ranma?

Estaba estático, no quería verla a los ojos. Sabía que a su mente vendrían nuevamente las escenas de ella con aquel extraño. Había estado tan contento ese día luego de lo ocurrido entre ellos. Había abrigado la esperanza de que todo lo sucedido entre ellos aquel último tiempo quedaría como cosa del pasado, tal cual fantasma que no valía la pena recordar. Pero esto último había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. Sus celos y sentimientos de traición le habían derrotado finalmente.

La tomó bruscamente de los brazos para atraerla él y antes de que ella pudiera responder, los labios de Ranma se estrellaron en los suyos con rabiosa actitud posesiva y empezaron a moverse en un implacable y duro beso, que no tenía nada que ver con aquellos tan cariñosos que hubieron experimentado aquel día. Ranma quería auto convencerse de que Akane no lo engañaba, pero la había visto con sus propios ojos, y no una sino que dos veces, el beneficio de la duda ya no existía. Ella aún veía a ese chico.

Akane no entendía la razón del comportamiento de Ranma, –"Quizás no tuvo un buen día…"– pensó inocente. Esperando animarlo un poco, al terminar el beso le sonrió con ternura, pero no recibió reacción alguna, Ranma solo la miraba.

Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y al no saber como actuar se mantuvo silenciosa. No sabía que decir o hacer. No gustándole como se estaban tornando las cosas intentó averiguar que pasaba, aunque era un poco difícil ya que Ranma aún la sostenía firme de los brazos, sin dejar de verla, lo cual la intimidaba bastante – Ranma ¿estás bien?

– ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo¿Hay algún motivo?

Confundida respondió – Pues no creo.

Ranma al ver que Akane insistía en hacerse la inocente, pensó – "mentirosa."– Decidió ver hasta donde podría llegar Akane con su cinismo – ¿Entonces?

–Es solo que pareciera que te molesta algo. – El apretón se intensificó, Akane comenzó a forcejear intentando soltarse. – Ranma me estás haciendo daño.

–"No creo que sea mayor que el que tu me has hecho." – Pensó el chico.

La soltó finalmente y Akane se alejó unos pasos mientras se sobaba el área de donde la había sujetado. Fulminándolo con la mirada demandó – ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?!

Ranma sin cambiar su posición dijo, – Noté que saliste¿Dónde fuiste?

Incomoda contestó, –Al parque. – Con la extraña actitud de su prometido prefirió omitir a Inuyasha del tema por el momento.

–Así que el parque ¿eh¿Y te reuniste con esa amiga que llamas Kagome?

– ¿Qué llamo?– al comprender que Ranma sabía más de lo que quería admitir, decidió aclarar las cosas. – En realidad…

¡Deja de mentir y dilo! – Exigió molesto.

Akane se sorprendió con su actitud¿es que Ranma ya sabía de Inuyasha? Y si así era, no parecía que lo estuviera tomando muy bien, debía explicarle, pero no sabía como empezar sin que sacara conclusiones erróneas –Tranquilízate Ranma, será mejor que hablemos. No es lo que estás imaginando… – en ese instante Ranma la interrumpió.

– ¿Imaginando? – Ranma lanzó una risa irónica y continuó – No estoy imaginando nada. Los vi, Akane. No intentes negarlo. Te vi llegar hoy y te vi también cuando partiste aquella noche a ese "viajecito". – dijo con sarcasmo.

Akane olvidó las explicaciones y estrechó los ojos intentando entender sus palabras e insinuaciones. – ¿A que quieres llegar Ranma?

– ¡Deja de hacerte la inocente Akane! No creo que a tu "amigo" le agrade saber que lo mencionas como si fuera mujer. No me mires así. Akane, se tu secreto.

Akane malinterpretó el sentido de sus palabras, lanzando un suspiro de calma, esbozó una inocente sonrisa –Vaya, así que ya lo sabes. Esa era la parte que mas me complicaba decirte, no sabía como explicarlo, de hecho al principio a mi también se me hizo un poco complejo todo aquello. – dijo confiando en que se refería a la condición de su amigo al no ser completamente humano. Ahora quizás le sería más explicar de qué época era.

Ranma se sobresaltó por la calma que la había dominado mientras hablaba del tema. Más no tenía intensiones de tragarse su aire de inocencia. Los celos y orgullo estaban al mando. Ellos no se reirían de él, – ¿En serio?

–Bien no quería que nadie se enterara, pues pensé que no comprenderían, pero ahora que lo sabes me siento mucho mas tranqui…– Akane se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un golpe que había atravesado la muralla de su habitación.

Ranma estaba cabizbajo, manteniendo oculta su expresión por el flequillo de su pelo. Respiraba con fuerza, como si intentara contenerse, mientras mantenía los puños fuertemente apretados. Akane instintivamente se acercó a examinar la mano que había dado el golpe, pero no le encontró nada más que unos rasguños. – ¡Ranma¿Por qué hiciste eso¿Te encuentras bien?

Sin levantar la vista, y soltando su mano bruscamente del contacto con Akane como si quemara, Ranma habló sobriamente – ¿Acaso te importa?

Akane se quedó helada, no entendía nada. Se estaba empezando a hastiar de la actitud tan ofensiva de su prometido. No pudo ocultar su molestia y respondió alzando la voz. – ¿Cómo no va a importarme¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

El chico finalmente levantó la mirada, para verla directamente a los ojos, lo cual hizo que Akane se estremeciera por la frialdad que expresaba. – ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? – No pudo ver por más tiempo la actitud desentendida de Akane y agito la cabeza mientras se remesaba el pelo con frustración. –Soy un iluso. No soy nada para ti. No se porque no quise aceptarlo antes. Yo no te importo para nada.

La joven no sabía como responder aquella acusación tan repentina. Aquellas palabras le trajeron el recuerdo de todas aquellas veces en que Ranma la había dejado sola, ignorándola, olvidándola… ¿Cómo se atrevía de decir eso cuando ella había hecho lo que había estado en sus manos por que la notara? Incluso se había sometido a las exigencias de su familia para ser una buena esposa para él, siendo menospreciada como la artista marcial que era. Furiosa con él y consigo misma, olvidó de que hablaban y dejó escapar las frustraciones que por tanto tiempo había guardado.

– ¡¿Con que cara vienes a decirme eso?! – Ranma volvió a fijar su atención en ella. – ¡Eres un idiota orgulloso y egocéntrico¡Nadie te importa más que tu mismo!

Al ver el descaro con que lo insultaba este se acercó unos pasos a ella intentando mantenerse calmado, no se dejaría desmoronar. –Perdón ¿Puedes repetir eso?

– ¡Con gusto lo haré!– Y respirando profundo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban escapar sin control de sus ojos comenzó – ¡Dije que eres un idiota orgulloso y egocéntrico¡Nadie te importa más que tu mismo¡¿Acaso ya olvidaste este último año¡¡Las veces que me ignoraste, menospreciaste, heriste!!... – Ranma sabía que tenía razón, pero sus celos nublaban toda capacidad de razonar, solo se mantenía silencioso escuchando. –… ¡Siempre has sido tú¡El gran Ranma Saotome, al que todos deben vanagloriar! Bien Ranma, déjame que te suba un poco más el ego. Cuanto no intenté acercarme a ti, hacer que me notaras, comprendieras lo que sentía. No sabes la ansiedad con la que esperé que llegaras a tiempo para mi cumpleaños, creyendo que aunque las cosas entre nosotros no estuvieran en los mejores términos llegarías o que al menos llamarías. Sin embargo. Espere, espere y espere, sin embargo no apareciste. Y ayer cuando estuve enferma, ni si quiera te importó…– En ese momento las lagrimas bañaban su rostro al recordar los dolorosos momentos por lo que había pasado por amar a alguien como él.

Aunque su corazón comenzaba a doler al pensar en todo lo que tuvo que pasar Akane por su estupidez, cuando mencionó el día del cumpleaños sus sentimientos nuevamente se congelaron por el recuerdo. Ella no lo sabía, pero aquel día sus esperanzas se habían desmoronado al verla en brazos de ese extraño. Respondiendo con sarcasmo dijo – ¡Mira tú! Y por eso decidiste buscar en otro lado ¿no?

– ¿Buscar en otro lado¡De que rayos me hablas!

Tomándola de los hombros con dureza le reclamó – ¡Deja ya de hacerte la que no sabes Akane! Ya te dije antes, los vi la noche que regresé… sobretodo vi cuando se besaban. Y hoy… cuando te trajo – esquivó su mirada para no mostrar lo que le afectaba aquello y prosiguió –…lo abrazaste de una manera tan especial… Y yo como un idiota luchando por algo perdido… – Sin mirarla volvió a soltarla y se alejo un paso atrás.

–Ranma… – Akane comprendió todo en seguida. Si Ranma la hubo visto aquella noche, quiere decir que sí había regresado la noche de su cumpleaños, por ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, pero se detuvo cuando comprendió lo otro. La había visto besarse con Inuyasha. Por eso su cambio tan drástico hacia ella. Su repentino interés. Sus supuestos sentimientos por ella. Lo ocurrido ese día entre ellos dos. Todo debido a que la había visto con Inuyasha. No estaba interesado en ella, solo estaba herido en su orgullo, había provocado que fluyeran en él los celos posesivos por lo que consideraba que por derecho era suyo, nada más. El no sabía perder y llegaría hasta lo más bajo por ganar finalmente.

Sintiéndose usada, traicionada y herida en lo profundo del alma, habló fríamente y cabizbaja para ocultar la vergüenza por haber caído en su juego – ¿Cómo no se me pasó por la mente que tú actitud para conmigo era por un motivo como ese? Y yo que pensé ilusamente que me querías. Sin embargo solo me quieres porque pensaste que otro me quería… ¡Ranma Saotome solo me engañaste porque te molestó pensar que Inuyasha pudiera desfigurar tu perfecto mundo al quererme¡Tú no me quieres, solo te quieres a ti mismo¡Encima de todo mi familia y la tuya me tienen harta, siempre diciéndome que hacer, como hacerlo! Que si no, no podría ser la esposa adecuada para el gran ranma saotome. ¡Jah! Que ciegos están. Si entendieran que todo lo haces por orgullo y egocentrismo. Crees que te pertenezco solo porque nuestros padres así lo decidieron. Siempre tienes que ser quien gane ¿no? Lamento informarte que esta vez perdiste, como podrás ver, ahora ya te conozco y sé cómo fun­ciona tu cerebro. No pienso volver a creerte, y ya no tengo interés alguno en lo que pudieras ofrecerme. Mi amor por ti, se ha marchitado por completo, eres sucio, insensible. ¡Te odio!

– ¡¿Sabes¡¡¡No me importa lo que pienses, si quieres vete con ese imbecil, que de seguro será otro pervertido como los que siempre atraes!!!

– ¡¡¡No hables así de Inuyasha¡¡¡ Si Inuyasha no hubiera estado a mi lado, desde hace tiempo que me habría desmoronado¡Él ha sido mi único pilar en este último tiempo, así que límpiate la boca antes de hablar de él! Si no fuera por su compañía yo jamás habría podido sobrellevar la soledad en la que me sumí por tu culpa. No pienso seguir atada a ti ¡¡¡EL COMPROMISO SE TERMINÓ!!!

– ¡BIEN POR MI! No me interesa estar comprometido con una… con una mujer como tú… una… ¡TRAIDORA, MANIPULADORA E INSENSIBLE¡¡NADIE PODRÍA QUERERTE EN SERIO!! –Grito el joven con rabia y dolor. Hubiera agregado algo más, pero una fuerte bofetada se lo impidió.

Al tocarse el rostro donde lo había golpeado y ver a su agresora, se arrepintió en seguida de lo último que había dicho. Aunque Akane se encontraba furiosa con él, esta vez ella estaba sufriendo y mucho, podía verlo en su mirada. Aunque sabía que ambos habían tenido culpa en el asunto, él la había lastimado demasiado con lo último que sabía no era cierto, él era un vivo ejemplo de ello. Intentó alcanzarla con la mano –Akane… lo siento…yo…– pero Akane con lagrimas en los ojos se alejó de él como un animal herido, dando un paso atrás para que no la alcanzara.

Conteniendo apenas el dolor, dijo –Vete por favor Ranma. No quiero que te me acerques de nuevo. Solo me lastimas. ¡¡Te ODIO me oyes¡FUERA!

Recuperando su enojo con ella se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes gritó – ¡Bien si eso es lo que quieres¡Así será¡ADIOS!

Y dando un fuerte portazo que hizo estremecer las paredes la dejo completamente sola y destrozada en la habitación.

Akane al verse nuevamente sola, se derrumbó por completo. No entendía como era posible que un sueño pudiera convertirse en una pesadilla tan rápidamente.

–Inuyasha… como necesito tu compañía en este momento…

Ranma fue hasta su cuarto y tomo el regalo que aun guardaba para Akane desde su cumpleaños. Se sentó en su futón con las piernas encogidas contra el pecho, abrazándolas con una mano, miraba fijamente su otra mano que sostenía el pequeño regalo. –Y yo que me esforcé tanto por conseguirte esto. ¿Y para que? Ya no me sirve de nada ¡Todo se acabo!– Sentenció al momento de lanzar el regalo contra la pared, para luego quedar tirado en el suelo.

Luego dejó que sus penas le dominaran, intentando no desmoronarse por completo. Akane no lo merecía.

Aquella noche, lo que pudieron ser risas y alegrías para ellos, solo fueron lágrimas y lamentos, ante la profunda herida que se había vuelto abrir con creces en los corazones de ambos muchachos.

_Continuará…_

**Riosaku**

No _me maten, e ahí la razón por la cual quería subir el fic terminado XD_


	11. Capitulo Onceavo

_**Nota: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**_

**Compañeros en la soledad**

**Capitulo Onceavo **

Al regresar al templo, Inuyasha no pudo percibir a Kagome por ninguna parte. Decepcionado de ello se dirigió a su época; ignorante de ser observado a la distancia por la joven sacerdotisa, quien tenía una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro…

Camino a su época Inuyasha logró animarse un poco al pensar en Akane – ¡Tsk! Al menos a uno de los dos le va bien.

Al saltar fuera del pozo se sorprendió al ver a sus amigos frente a este, pero llamó aun más su atención la expresión de reproche y molestia que le dirigían. – ¡Oeee! ¿Qué hacen parados aquí? Y ¿por qué esos rostros tan agradables?– Preguntó en tono de broma, pero ninguno le dio respuesta alguna, por lo que comenzó a sospechar que algo no andaba bien y al parecer tenía que ver con él.

Dio un paso hacia ellos dispuesto a preguntar nuevamente cuando se vio interrumpido por la acusación nada grata del pequeño kitzune - ¡Traidor!

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo sin entender que sucedía, miró a su amigo Miroku y preguntó - ¡Tsk! ¡¿Qué le pasa ahora a este enano?

El monje coloco su brazo frente a Shippou para callarlo y dio un paso hacia Inuyasha. Su expresión no había cambiado ni un poco, con disgusto dijo –Inuyasha, aunque yo mas que nadie se que la carne es débil, no logro comprender como pudiste hacerle algo como eso a la señorita Kagome.

Impaciente por hablar Sango se les unió y tomó la palabra, mostrando toda su aversión hacia Inuyasha, dijo – Y yo que pensé que la amabas. Definitivamente tú no aprendes Inuyasha… ¡No sabes cuanto las has hecho sufrir esta vez! ¡La pobre no paraba de llorar!

Inuyasha dio un paso atrás desconcertado. No entendía de qué lo acusaban. - ¿Kagome llorando? ¿Sufriendo? Díganme ¡¿de que rayos hablan?

- Inuyasha, - habló el monje - deja de hacerte el inocente. ¡Ya sabemos que estas engañando a la señorita Kagome con alguien de su época!

Inuyasha incrédulo por lo que oía, respondió exaltado ante aquella acusación -¡¿Quee? ¡¿Traicionando a Kagome? ¡¿De donde sacaron semejante estupidez?

- ¡¿Estupidez? ¡Inuyasha, la propia Kagome nos lo dijo entre lágrimas cuando estuvo aquí! - Acusó Sango perdiendo la calma.

Miroku agregó, mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Sango para calmarla - Es cierto. Así que será mejor que lo admitas de una buena vez. – Luego se tomó la barbilla con los dedos, mientras concluía - Ya me parecía extraño no verte con ella este último tiempo cada vez que nos visitaba. ¡Admite que por eso te comportabas tan extraño estos días!

De repente el kitzune escalo hasta su hombro y le olfateó, para luego hacer una mueca de desprecio - ¡Vienes de verla! ¡Hueles a otra que no es Kagome! ¡Admítelo Inuyasha!

Exasperado de las acusaciones que le hacían, apartó de un manotazo al pequeño kitzune, lo suficientemente fuerte para quitárselo de encima, pero lo suficientemente suave para no hacerle daño. – ¡Ya! ¡Quítate de encima enano! ¡tsk! – Luego se dio cuenta que su actitud solo lo haría ver más culpable. Respirando hondo y encogiéndose de hombros, intentó calmarse decidiendo que lo mejor sería contarles la verdad. Al fin y al cabo parecía que Kagome ya estaba enterada de su amistad con Akane. – Bien, les diré la verdad. Es cierto que conocí a alguien en la época de Kagome. Pero no es lo piensan…

Sin escuchar lo que tenía que decir Sango volvió a interrumpirle y le reclamó - ¡Déjate de inventos Inuyasha! ¡Kagome ya nos lo dijo todo con lujo de detalles! ¡Incluso el hecho de que la humillaste e insultaste con palabras demasiado crueles!

- ¡Si! ¡La pobre ha tenido que aguantar la tristeza todo este tiempo! ¡Soportando tus rechazos! ¡Y solo para estar contigo! ¡Y aún así tuviste el descaro de ir a los brazos de otra! ¡Eso es caer demasiado bajo Inuyasha...! – Acusó Miroku ya perdiendo la compostura.

Inuyasha estaba de una pieza ¿de que estaban hablando? ¿Cómo podría haberle hecho algo como eso a Kagome? Si lo único que deseaba era estar con ella. -¡Ustedes se equivocan! ¡Es ella quien me rechaza!

-No esperaras que te creamos algo tan absurdo. – Dijo Sango sonriendo con ironía.

-¡Cierto! ¡Kagome es demasiado buena! ¡Ella jamás te haría algo así! –Gritó el Kitzune.

-Ella te ama, lo sabes. –Dijo de manera un poco más serena Miroku. – No tienes fundamentos para acusarla de algo como eso.

Al ver que sus explicaciones no le servirían de nada, Inuyasha decidió retirarse - ¡Tsk! ¡Ustedes están ciegos! ¡Piensen y digan lo que quieran! ¡No me importa! - Y sin esperar respuesta, de un salto dejó atrás a sus incrédulos amigos, y se internó en la espesura del bosque.

Miroku miró a Sango y a Shippou, comprendiendo que ellos no podrían hacer mucho más que brindar apoyo a su pobre amiga, esperando que lograse salir adelante tal cual lo había hecho en la época que Kikyou se encontraba presente.

-Será mejor que regresemos al pueblo, por ahora no podemos hacer nada. – dijo el monje mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por los demás.

Inuyasha saltaba de rama en rama, completamente traicionado y abatido. Ni siquiera le habían concedido el beneficio de la duda. Kagome los tenía completamente engañados, pero ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? Estaba dolido por la desconfianza de quienes suponía eran sus amigos. Decidió dejar eso atrás por el momento, ya tenía bastantes cosas de que preocuparse como para agregar otras. Además aquello era solo un malentendido, que esperaba se aclarara en algún momento, más el no rogaría perdón por algo que no era su culpa.

Necesitaba estar solo y tener tranquilidad. Cuando logró encontrar un árbol lo bastante alto y apartado de todo, donde nada ni nadie pudiesen molestarlo, se detuvo. Sin más se sentó en una rama y apoyó su espalda contra el árbol, sosteniendo su vieja espada contra él, mientras se hacía mil preguntas en la mente. - ¿Por qué Kagome hace esto? No entiendo que le sucede. Si sabía de Akane ¿porque no me dijo nada? Si me quiere como dicen ¿por que de trata de esta forma ¡Ya no entiendo nada! – Respirando profundo miró hacia el cielo mientras decía - Akane… ella podría ayudarme a entender...- pero luego comprendió que no podía lanzarle todos sus problemas a ella, no cuando estaba solucionando sus propios problemas. - ¡No! Akane tiene una vida también. No puedo ser tan egoísta y abrumar su felicidad, esperando que alivie todos mis problemas. Esta vez lo haré por mi mismo.

Tenía claro lo que haría. Hablaría de una vez por todas con Kagome y aclararía las cosas.

* * *

Mientras en el presente, el ser maligno se paseaba a través del cuarto de Kagome, pensando en el siguiente paso que daría para destruir definitivamente a Inuyasha. Solo debía encontrar la forma de hacer encajar las piezas en el lugar y momento exactos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Akane bajó a desayunar, se encontró con la sorpresa de encontrar a su hermana Nabiki sentada a la mesa junto a Ranma. Cuando este vio a Akane, se disculpó con Nabiki y salio de la sala ignorándola por completo.

Para Akane el desprecio del chico hacia ella no pasó desapercibido, más se mantuvo orgullosa y trabajo su mejor sonrisa para saludar a su hermana como si nada pasara, aunque por dentro mil emociones la atormentaban.

-¡Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Nabiki!

-Que tal hermanita. Veo que ya te encuentras completamente recuperada. Aunque no lo creas Kasumi me dejó muy preocupada cuando me llamo el otro día. Por lo que decidí que lo mejor sería venir a verte. Pero al parecer ya no me necesitas.- Dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa. Luego aunque Akane intentaba ocultar sus emociones el ojo de águila de su hermana detecto que algo molestaba a su hermana. Mirándola a los ojos dijo – Dime Akane, es idea mía o pasó algo entre tú y Ranma.

Akane esquivó su mirada para que no notara su enfado y dolor. Y respondió lo más tranquila que pudo - ¿Qué podría pasar con él?

Nabiki esbozó una sonrisa, aquellos dos no cambiaban. Ignorante al hecho de que en realidad todo había comenzado en el momento en que ella había tenido aquella conversación con Ranma hace tiempo.

Lanzando un suspiro, apoyo los codos en la mesa y afirmó su cabeza en las manos. –Vaya, no hay quien los entienda. Según me dijo Kasumi el día que enfermaste Ranma no se separó de tu lado. Y ahora que estas bien ni se hablan.

Akane se sobresaltó por las palabras de su hermana, no pudiendo creer en ello. –Te equivocas Nabiki, cuando desperté no había señales de Ranma, ni siquiera de que hubiera estado ahí.

-Que tontita Akane, eso fue porque nadie le dijo que habías despertado. De hecho según me contó Kasumi, si no hubiera sido porque tía Nodoka se lo ordenó, Ranma jamás se habría apartado de tu lado.

Conmocionada por su declaración, joven inclinó la cabeza confundida mientras se preguntaba en su mente. –"Ranma… porque tú…"

Nabiki al verla tan ensimismada y con esa expresión en el rostro, preguntó -¿Sucede algo Akane?

-No. No es nada.- Luego levantando la mirada dijo decidida. -Perdóname Nabiki, pero tengo algo que hacer.

Levantándose decidida y dejando a su confundida hermana, fue en busca de Ranma. Tenía que pedirle disculpas y darle las gracias por preocuparse por ella, aunque no cambiaría de idea respecto al rompimiento del compromiso ya que aunque quisiera no volvería a sentirse igual con él. Mientras caminaba, decía en su mente –"Rayos, yo y mi conciencia. Ahora ¿Dónde se habrá metido Ranma?" - Miró en el cuarto de este, pero no estaba. Cuando se disponía a ir a buscarlo a otra parte, algo tirado junto a la pared que llamó su atención.

Al acercarse a verlo, descubrió que era un regalo. – ¿De quien será esto? - Lo levantó y observó intrigada unos instantes. Al voltearlo encontró un adhesivo que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Akane"

Era para ella, por lo que quitó el envoltorio con curiosidad para encontrarse una cajita que en su interior contenía un hermoso anillo con una nota.

_Akane, siempre he pensado en ti como mi verdadera prometida. Por eso, quiero que aceptes serlo por que quieres y no porque debes…_

_Ranma_

Akane se llevo una mano a la boca, intentando contener la ola de emociones que se le vinieron encima. Había cometido un gran error. Todo aquello era una locura. ¿Porque no se lo había entregado? – Ahora que recuerdo, Ranma me vio esa noche cuando Inuyasha y yo nos besamos. No Ranma, no es lo que piensas… él es importante para mi, pero no como piensas…

Segura de lo que debía hacer, guardo el anillo con la nota y fue en búsqueda de Ranma. Tenía que encontrarlo y aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas entre ellos, aún sabiendo que quizás fuera demasiado tarde para recuperar lo perdido.

* * *

Ranma ya no sabía que hacer, no lograba quitarse a Akane de la cabeza. Todo le recordaba a ella, incluso las piedras. No sabía que le molestaba más, si la traición o el hecho de que las cosas se hubieran acabado entre ellos. Pensaba en el anillo que nunca llegó a darle y en las veces que había tenido que reescribir aquella nota para que fuese perfecta.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no supo como ni porque su visión se nubló repentinamente hasta caer en la inconciencia.

* * *

Cuando Inuyasha se sintió preparado decidió encontrar a Kagome y enfrentarla para dejar las cosas en claro de una vez. Así que luego de comprobar que no estuviese en la era del Sengoku, decidió ir a buscarla al presente. Cuando atravesó el pozo, se sorprendió al sentir el aroma de Akane por los alrededores. Extrañado, quiso averiguar el motivo de ello. Al salir de la casita del pozo vio a su amiga de pie frente al árbol sagrado, extendía la mano mientras tocaba levemente el lugar donde según él le había contado, estuvo fijado por el hechizo de Kikyou hace años.

Esperó sentir también a Kagome por los alrededores, pero no encontró pista de ella. Solo estaba Akane. Confundido y a la vez animado por el encuentro tan fortuito e inesperado se dirigió donde se encontraba. Era una suerte poder hablar con su amiga antes de enfrentar a Kagome.

–¡Oeee! ¡Akanee! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarle el hombro, Akane volteó a verlo y esquivó su toque.

–No me toques. – Dijo esta con frialdad.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te pasa algo en el hombro? – Preguntó preocupado mientras daba un paso hacia ella.

– ¡No quiero que te me acerques! – gritó Akane, a medida que retrocedía para alejarse de él.

– ¿Que es lo que pasa Akane? Estas actuando muy extraño – dijo Inuyasha confundido por la extraña actitud de su amiga. – Recuerda que puedes decirme lo que sea, somos amigos ¿recuerdas?

Akane cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si sus palabras le dañaran. Tomó un respiro y abrió los ojos nuevamente. Mostrando una expresión seria dijo, – No te quiero cerca de mí…, – inconscientemente se mordía el labio inferior, miró hacia un lado y continuó –…ha…hanyou asqueroso.

**_Continuará…_**

**Riosaku**

**Lamento demorar tantos años, pero espero ahora si poder terminar lo inconcluso. Confío en poder publicar los capítulos restantes pronto. Quiero agradecerles a todos quienes me dejaron sus comentarios, y espero sigan haciéndolo.**


End file.
